Mecha & Logan
by Mecha-pony
Summary: Logan is dealing with his normal life as a teenaged boy, Mecha the stallion is trying to wipe chrisilys the changling queen from exsitince. There two lifes collide and will never be the same. Will be rated M due to chapter two. Contains coarse language and bloody messes, Chapter two will contain inapproprite content and almost sex secene. No OC spot's remain.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoplez, there was going to be a different story here about a brony and a anti- brony coming to equestria, but due to a lost flash drive, the first 4 chapters were lost and the idea of were I was going with it wouldn't even work. So I give you a different story, Mecha & Logan. Also note that I will try to update regularly.**

** Chapter 1: The beginning (what else?)**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm on my phone. I have a digital alarm clock, but I don't think I will be getting around to setting the time on it. My alarm is erectin' a river **(it's a good song look it up on youtube)** but I recorded it from my phone instead of downloading it so the sound quality is pretty bad on it.

After I turned off the alarm, I grabbed my clothing for the day and got dressed. Today I wore my usual get up, black jeans with black socks and any T-shirt in my clothing pile, I also have a black fedora I occasional wear if I want to get fancy with my look. After I got dressed I put my glasses on, I'm not blind but I'm near sited but things start to get blurry after 3 feet away.

I look out the window for a minute to see what is happening outside, about the same that would happen in a rural community. Animals grazing near the roads, only today I saw something odd, it might have been a dirt particle on my glasses but there was a weird figure way off in the field. I looked at as good as I could for a moment. I cleaned my glasses off and put them back on. That confirmed my suspicion that it was not anything on my glasses but was in fact something on the field; it looked like it was moving too but not very fast. Just fast enough to look like it needed to be some where but slow enough to make it look like it could take its time. An insect flew right in my face which made me jerk back and look up at it followed by swatting it away. When I looked back the figure was mysteriously gone. Mom called from downstairs to come eat breakfast. So I assumed I was seeing things and went downstairs.

I sat down at the table and mom put 3 pancakes on my plate and one on my little sisters. My little sister is 8 years old but as annoying as a teenaged girl. Always asking this and that when I play a game or picking up the family kitten when it wants to be left alone. Unlike the rest of the people in my family, I was a fast eater and it only took me 2 minutes to eat my pancakes. With the time I had eating, I thought for a moment what that thing in the field could have been. It was on all fours and it was small, it had a tail but it was purple. I saw some lighter purple on it but the figure was too indistinct from the distance, too unclear to make a definite decision on what it might be.

I packed my lunch for the day going to school and stuffed my school stuff in my backpack and sat at the TV waiting for the bus to arrive. I was watching the morning news with my mom and sister when a news story caught some interest to me. "Hello im Jenna frost, today we have some interesting news, some locals have been spotting an odd creature running through the forests and there fields in the area. We bring you to a local farmer who has claimed to have a close encounter with this mystery creature, here is our on scene reporter Tom Jonathan, John."

They switched to the interview with the farmer that had claimed to seen this creature. Then the reporter stood in front of the camera, in the background was a forest and a farmer that I can only assume is the witness to this creature. The man looked quite troubled and shaky, as if he had seen or heard something horrible. John started to talk. "Thank you Frost I am here with the witness at the area were the sighting happened. Tell me what your name sir?" "My name is Donald." "So you have seen this creature?" "Oh yeah, I got more then a gander at this thing, it came about 7 feet away from me." "Really?" "You bet, I got a close look of it." "So what does it look like?" "It looked like a Stallion only its coat was grey and it had these pure black eyes and it's mane and tail were the same as the eyes. "So it was a horse?" "Almost but this is where it gets crazy okay? This thing had a horn on its head, one horn that looked pointy and it had this weird black sparkle effect around its horn and-""So what your saying is you saw a Unicorn?" "No, there's more to it lady. It had these wings that were even lighter gray then its coat and these wings were close to 3 feet long. But it had this weird metal cast-like thing around its stomach and the wings were metal too." "So this thing is a magical robot Alicore?" "I am not even done yet, it talked! It spoke in some weird language. It said something like glacscofsin or something like that then ran off, I fell over when it ran cause I couldn't believe what I had even seen or heard, but I saw this tattoo on its flank. It looked like a wrench with nuts and bolts circling around it." "So this thing is an intelligent being? Like an alien?" "You got it lady." "Do you have anything to prove its existence? Like a picture or something?" "I am afraid not lady." "Well there you have it, an apparent alien creature has come to do close encounters, but how long will these sightings go on for?"

The bus then came rolling in to the drive way, that's when I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door to get on the bus. Some people were talking about the story as apparently it was playing on the radio moments before I got on the bus. I sat next to my friend Jane, She has been my friend for quite some time and I think she knows I like her.

Jane was a fairly skinny girl, but puberty caused her hips to become wider and her butt to become very well toned and rounded. Today she was wearing a blue T-shirt with this pink horse thing on it. Below it had words in a bright but black text bearing the words 'are you a brony?' She was also wearing some grey yoga pants that had a little tear just below her thigh. Jane's hair was a dirty blonde, which went great with her wondrous blue eyes. But that's not what I'm after in a girl, I like her for her personality and how kind and caring she is. Plus she loves video games which is a thumbs up for any guy.

She started to talk about what was going on. "Did you hear that wako farmer's story?" "Yeah it's very crazy isn't it?" Although it did seem crazy, it did answer something. What I had seen out there this morning might have been related to this thing. Another person grabbed her attention and she started to talk to them. I looked out the window and watched the trees and homes go by for a bit. After a minute I saw something in the corner of my eye, I look directly at this thing and it was only what that farmer described, that unicorn thing. But it was flying with its wings in the forest and it was also looking right at me! "What the?" I said to myself. "Hey Logan, when are you going to be on a sever on Minecraft? We need to get back to mining for diamonds." "Tomorrow okay?" I said looking at Jane. I look back at the forest for the creature and like this morning, gone. "Hey Jane, Did you see that out the window?" "What thing?" she replied looking out the window.

I know it's not right to look, but Jane was well in the development of her boobs and my mind made me look directly at her chesties **(yes. Hate me for it. I don't care.), **It's normal for a 15 year olds and such to take interest in things like that. I remember that in the past months a lot of guys were looking her way, looking at her breasts. They were large and round and finding out by accident, I look for only a second and then she looked at me wondering what I might be looking at. _Busted_. "Logan? What are you looking at?" I immediately look back at her with a nervous face. "uhh, nothing, I zoned out for a moment." Her face had a slight blush. "I thought you were looking at my breasts." "No! I didn't realize were I was looking, I'm sorry." I said in a moderately fast speed. I looked down with a sad face on. I hate it when this happens. It almost makes me wish I didn't have to deal with my hormones and what not.

She looked at me with her lovely smile and moved a strand of her blonde hair from her face. "I forgive you Logan, just watch were your eyes are pointed okay?" That's when the bus arrived at school. When the bus came to a halt she looked at me with a questioning face. "Logan? What did you see back there?" I looked at her with a serious face then began to talk. "You know how everyone is talking about that creature the farmer saw? Well I think I saw it in the forest when we were passing it by." She laughed a little when we were getting of the bus. "You can't be serious, more then likely that farmer saw a deer or something and was probably drunk." "Yeah but the thing is, I saw a similar thing this morning."

At this point we were outside, waiting to be let in with my fellow school mates.

"You must be joking Logan, There's no way that a thing like that can even exist." "True, but this thing looked a lot like what that man described, only purple and its tail was a darker purple as well as its mane." I look at her with an even more serious face and said those words in a worried tone. She looked at me with a thought filled face. "That sounds like Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony! You must be imagining things." She punched me in the arm lightly. "Or you're just trying to mess with me." She said with a slight laugh in her tone. We sat there in silence for a minute or two, not saying anything until the doors finally opened, she said something that got my heart going for the rest of the morning. "Hey Logan?" "What is it?" I said in a normal tone. "Can you meet me at break behind the school? I wana ask you something. " Why? Can't you ask me now?" "No, it's kind of personal." "Oh." I say with a moderately surprised tone. Normally if Jane had something she would ask me that was personal or secretive, she would whisper it in my ear and I would answer back with a whisper.

Time passed, seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, until the bell rang for lunch. After eating my lunch with a couple of my friends, I walk outside the building and over to the back of the school. Jane was sitting there, when she saw me she smiled and said. "There you are, come here." I walked over to her and sat next to her on the ground. She began to talk in a serious tone. "Logan… You like me right?" "Yeah, you're my best friend and we known each other since 4th grade." She let out a deep, emotion filled sigh. "Logan. You make me happy when everything has gone wrong. Like when those 2 street punks came and beat me up and you kicked there asses"

I think back to that terrible night, we were coming back from a friend's party. The people next door thought we were too loud and phoned the cops. I saw it coming when Jane's friend turned the volume up to the point were it hurt my ears. When the cops arrived, they told her friend that not only was it against the law to play music at full blast at ten at night, but the building had gone over the maximum limit of people allowed in and ordered that everyone had to leave. I offered to walk Jane home which she accepted. She was about 5 blocks away from her friend's house, so it gave us time to talk about things like Minecraft and what was new with her and me. About half way there I had to pee, and told her to wait while I went inside a dairy queen. I came out a minute later and looked out the window and she was gone. This got me worried as she NEVER had wandered off before when I asked her to stay put. When I opened the door I heard her scream a horrible scream. My heart immediately started to pound as I ran from where the screams were coming from I called her name. "Jane!? Jane!" The screams came from a long ally about 2 meters away I stopped running when I was at the entrance of the ally at the end, a kid about my size and age had a pipe in his hand and was standing in front of another kid that was slightly smaller but looked much more muscular. And he was beating up Jane! In the time I took observing my enemies the first guy came up to me with an evil grin saying. "Well well well, you must be her boyfriend." He started to pat his hand with the metal pipe. "The more the merrier." He said. "Out of my way ass tart, I don't want to hurt you beyond comprehension. He laughed at my threat and said. "Big balls for someone who's gonna get beaten'". He tried to strike my side with the pipe, but I jumped back and in the recovery time he had. I kicked him hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him when he bent forward grabbing his belly I came forward fast and upper cutted him with my left hand. My fists are hard and I'm quite strong for my age. I didn't waste time to kick his unconscious body and ran at full force at Jane's attacker who didn't notice me charging at him. I made impact and he got plowed into the wall next to him. When we got up he punched me in my forehead and it hurt bad. He growled and pinned me on the ground and started to punch alternating between his left hand and his right, I reached frantically trying to find a hard object that I could hit him with. I found a brick and smashed it on the side of his head he fell on me unconscious. His weight would have been to overwhelming if it wasn't for my concern of Jane. After I literally threw him off me, I ran over and picked up Jane by behind her shoulders and under her knees. She was in quite a state. Her right eye was bruised and her lower lip was bleeding. It wasn't' long before she passed out. Luckily a couple had watched the whole thing unfold and already called 911. I couldn't remember anything beyond that.

**Back to present day (Finally)**

"Were you in an Ambulance?" I asked her. "You don't remember?" She asked back. "You were crying for me all the way to the hospital sitting next to my unconscious body." The nurses told me that you were there by my bed through the night till I woke the next morning." She pushed a few strands of hair away from her face. "Yeah, I was so worried that you were going to die that I couldn't sleep." "Logan, when I woke up you had the most joy filled face I had ever seen on anyone ever. Tears streamed down your face and on my back when you hugged me." I sat in silence. "When I remembered what happened the night before and what must have happened, I realized that you saved my life Logan. You protected my life from disappearing, that's when I realized that I like you more then like you as a friend Logan." My body temperature rose fast as she leaned over with a bright red blush lit up on her face. "I love you." Then she kissed me. On my lips, she pulled back from it quickly and said with a worried face. "Do you love me back?" Tears came from my eyes as I said. "I do." And we hugged and kissed there for about five minuets when something happened. I heard a growl from in front of me then what ever it was said "Strong love energy level detected, contain them." Everything went black.

**Wow that was long, it toke up 3 and a half pages on word doc. If you want your OC in this story, now's a good time to PM me so I can think of something. Comment honestly.**

**OC name**

**Race (No humans or Alicores)**

**Gender**

**Physical and Physiological description**

**Additional information (optional)**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE this chapter does contain some suggestive description and a sex scene that may offend you. Please note that I am not a regular clop fic writer and will not continue to do such a thing for quite some time.**

**Chapter 2: The Transformation**

**"**Wake up human!" said something as I started to regain consciousness. The voice was female and deep and evil sounding. My eyes opened to a dark looking figure, it was pretty was fuzzy at this point. It looked like it had something sticking out of its head as well as some sort of weird membrane coming out of its sides. "I said get up human!" The figure was large and by the looks of what I could see has eyes of darkened blue and torque hair "You need to be awake for the process, Wake up!" My vision finally came to and there was a big horse thing, its legs had holes in it and the membrane was actually insect wings. These wings were big, and so was the sheer number of things behind her. They were all Stallions and mares, each had different things on them. Some have a horn. _Unicorns? _Others had wings. _Pegisi? _The rest had no other features on them. They were all in separate cages and crying reaching for another mares or stallion. In front of some cages were these awful creatures that had almond shaped eyes and sharp teeth. There eyes were also a dark blue, only there pupils seem to BE there eyes and they were all growling. Some sort of mist was coming out of the cage tops and coming down to these abominations. The one I was watching had mist spreading around it, it licked its lips as it let its tongue to let the mist touch its tongue.

The being in front of me laughed at my horror. I looked at this being with a scared face. She said. "My kind is feeding right now." "You… monster!" I yell at her. "Where is Jane?!" "You mean your human lover? She's having a nice sleep." She pointed to a separate cage were Jane was laying down unconscious. "Her transformation is after yours, her worry for you will feed my kind for her existence." "You bitch."

I ran at the side were she was closest and reached out at her. My muscles were flexing showing my muscles in my arms and chest area to this being. She looked down at my body for a moment and blushed slightly. Apparently she liked my masculinity; she stood there still for a moment and then said. "You look like you're quite strong for a person your age." It was true. I moved a lot of hay since I was 13. It built a lot of muscles on my arms and in my chest and along my abdomen. "That's right, and I'm going to use my strength to rip your eyes out and shove them in your ass so you can see how shitty you are!" I yell at her. My voice had such power that I noticed that some of the ponies and stallions and the creatures stopped what they were doing and looked over to me. But she seemed unfazed to what I said to her, In fact her blush only seemed to increase. "You'll make a nice slave to me whence you change." She said in a more neutral voice. Her horn lit up with a green light then a beam shot out and hit me in my chest. I felt an odd sensation in my head. And my arms seemed to retract in to my body along with my legs. I could here my clothing tearing and could feel my torso pressing against my shirt and jeans. My pelvic area of my clothing, seemed to tear first as I could begin to feel my junk becoming loser. Unfortunately, my little Logan is quite sensitive to movement of anything movement that is not caused by be myself, so I began to have an erection. _Oh no._ I thought as I could feel my self getting bigger, both down there and the rest of me. My underwear was now exposed to her, And the blush on her face reddened even more and her face now had a smile/embarrassment face as she was now looking down at the area were my stuff is. Not even focusing on what she was doing as my guess was her part was done.

My nose and mouth started to extend forward as well as some patches of brown fur were now present on my body. I tried to shout more threats and insults to her but my mouth felt like it was concrete sealed. Some hooves came out of were my legs and arms are supposed to be.

I looked down at where my pants were but was now all torn off and now my underpants were starting to give out they were tearing around my thighs which she watched in almost full anticipation to reveal how big I was. I noticed that her mouth was now salivating from staring at the bump in my underwear. I thought desperately for a way to keep my self covered, I thought maybe I can use my new appendages, but I couldn't move them. Her head was close to the cage now with the same bright red face and look, still staring directly at my underwear. Suddenly the rips in my underpants grew to the point wear if it were to tear anymore, my junk would pop out.

A light popped out of her horn and the lock on my cage lit up, the lock clicked and the door opened. She walked in and with her hooves she pushed the cage closed. The door didn't lock behind her, her horn stayed lit and suddenly the cage got some kind of sheet over it which covered it to the floor. That's when Underwear tore of completely and my fully erect penis and fully changed body now showed. I was now… something different. She stopped sitting there and came over to me and whispered into my ear. "You'll be my sex slave until I die, you handsome looking stallion." That's when I was able to regain control of my body. She must have sensed my regain as her horn lit up again and I tried franticly to get away but she sat on top of me on my chest with enough pressure to hold me down. I could feel the wetness from her vagina on my chest. In a way I felt, aroused. But scared that she was going to rape me right here and now. Some invisible force pushed down on my legs and I felt like I was bolted to the ground, which added to the situation. She then got up as if she knew I was held to the ground by this force. She moved over to where my erection was. _Damn I got massive!_ It looked my original boner doubled in size! I tried to wiggle under my invisible restraints but that was fruitless as my massive penis wiggled wildly in my attempt to escape which she seemed to get more turned on by because she licked her lips at my flailing stuff. Her horn lit up and I started to feel immense pleasure surge through my body, what ever she was doing with her horn was causing this feeling.

Jane said something about Unicorns being able to do magic, but that was in that show. This couldn't possibly be part of the show. There was no way that could be. How did I those things even figure out how to bring me and Jane here?

"I can do a lot more then magic." She said in a devilish voice. "What? How did you-" "I can read minds human. All Alicores can do that." She stuck her tongue out and it was long! It was probably 3/4ths of a foot. She brought her head down close to my penis **(Think ill stop using penis as the word to use) **with her tongue still out. She flexed her tongue out so that it touched the tip of my man hood, **(that's better) then** she wrapped her tongue around my stuff. I had to admit, despite how horrifying the situation was, no matter how bad it was getting. She was doing a good job at doing stuff to me. Her tongue felt very muscular and wet on my junk, it was also very warm. It felt nice, but still felt bad to have such a thing done to me. Especially from some one I didn't even know anything about or even there name. What added to that was that she was an entirely different species of being. Ironically, it feels like a twist on bestiality.

She then brought her mouth done all the way down my shaft very suddenly, causing a huge blast of pleasure shot through my body, causing my head (as in noggin) to go up slightly. Her first reaction to this was a giggle, then to start moving her head up and down my pride hood slowly. The movement was causing great surges of pleasure to shoot through me and I shivered from it. It felt so good, yet it was so bad. I could feel that feeling inside of me, that feeling you get when you near climax. I know how it feels because I have fondled myself to that point. She could tell because I was panting from the sudden boost of pleasure. She started to increase her pace to be unavoidable to moan with pleasure. She could tell bodily I was being satisfied. Even thought it was mental torture. I am trying so hard to hold back my semen, because I didn't want to lose my virginity to this… thing.

Suddenly I heard an explosion to the right, but the blanket obscured all vision other then the cage and this demon. Her horns light dissipated we could see nothing anymore, and I couldn't feel anything holding me down, including the invisible bracers.

"What's happening now!?" The blanket flew off the cage and her eyes opened wide as she saw a giant rock flying at the cage. She jumped at the door of the cage and opened it and ran out. I got up and tried to move, but I was wobbly as this was my first time on all fours. I got to the door of the cage just as the main section of the cage got torn off by the force of the boulder. Lucky, the rock entirely missed me. After I used a few seconds to compose myself I tried to walk out of the cage, but it was more like stumbling. I stopped to look down at were the hundreds of cages should be but they all disappeared as if by magic. Including Jane. The insect things were running through a large door at the bottom of the pit. I heard the awful creature yelling at something, I looked over to her.

"You're a real pain in the but, you know that?" She said to the new stallion.

It was grey with all black mane and tail. Its pupils and iris were both black as pitch black. It had a horn on its head that looked sharp to the point as well as wings. But these wings were made of metal?! A flash back played in my head to when I was on the bus. _That horse was following me._ "You should know by now zat I will be za living breazing thing that will be za permenate sore in your flank until von of us diez Chrysalis."

This stallion sounded really German, I found it both amusing and interesting.

"You do realize that I only do this to feed my kind. I'm not the evil one here. That's you, not me." "Sure you're feeding your kind, but does zat mean you have to send zem to anozer dimension just so you can grab humanz? Besides, Can't your kind just love each ozer?"

I slow make my way behind the near battle as I try to make my escape, not even listening to what those two were yelling at each other. I finally got to the hole in the wall when I heard another explosion and I turned around to see this Chrysalis sort of in a wall and the stallion run at me. I tried to look like I was ready to defend myself and was not weak when he yelled at me. "Hold on tight!"

He grabbed me with his hoofs and we were suddenly flying in the air. There was a large feeling of air rushing through my mane and across my body. I started to fear that he was going to drop me from the air to try to kill me. I opened my eyes for a moment, they were closed because I was afraid of heights. I saw a large forest moving by slowly, the forest looked small from the altitude we were flying. "Are you okay?" He said to me. I turned my head to the side and looked at his face. He had a worried face on him, as if he was hoping that I was alright and that I did not obtain any life threatening aliments that was caused by any of those demons.

"I'm fine." "Your zat human? za von I have been following around right?" What he said sent another rush of memory through my head of the same thing.

"Yeah." "Ahhh, good. Letz get you to my friendz."

**That's another big patch of words fresh out of the brain. If you want your OC in this story leave a review with it along with what you think of my story, please do not advertise here. Or PM me about your OC. Just include the following information:**

**Gender**

**Race (Unicorn, Earth or Pegasus. No Alicores)**

**Physical and personality description**

**Additional information about your OC (optional)**


	3. the last chapter I write, chapter 3

**Well things aren't looking good for future chapters, my bud still has not messaged back yet. In this chapter, my OC will be accompanied by two other OCs and a few of the mane six. I still apologize for last chapter and for the post mix up. I still don't know how I could have posted chapter 1 twice!**

**Chapter 3: The explanation**

The sun was setting as we were flying over the trees of this seemingly endless forest, the being carrying me was apparently very strong and which would require him to be doing a lot of running or something, or he takes in a lot of proteins in his diet. But either way he was supporting my weight which must not be much to him.

I look up to him, he seemed very determined in what ever he was doing. Then it came to me. He knew I would be there, that probably knew a lot more about the situation then I did. So I decide to ask him.

"Hey, what's your name?" I ask him. He kept flying at the same pace when he looked down at me. He spoke very moderately as if he was just talking to a regular person (or pony),. "Vill, maybe we should start vith your'z." I think for a moment if I should really tell him my name. _He saved your life and a bunch of other stuff, but not Jane. But it was not like he was able to. _

"My name is Logan." "Very niche to meet you." He said with a slight smile on his face. "My real name iz Mecha-pony, but most ponies call me circuit hooves." "Can I call you circuit for short?" "Ja." We continue the flight in awkward silence for about five mintues when he said.

"Do you have any questionz about what iz going on?" He asked more seriously without taking his eyes off where he was going. "Why the hell is all this happening?" He sighed and said. "I will be able to explain this entire thing when we get back to ponyville."

Ponyville. Why does that sound so familiar? Then I remember last week When I sat down with Jane and watched one of those freaken pony shows that the main characters lived in ponyville.

"Do you have any other questionz?" "Where are we right now?" He thought for a moment and said. "If I calculated my flight shpeed and our exacted location correctly, we are in ze Everfree forest and are about 20 mintues and 21.541 seconds away from our destination." "Are you the smart one in your group?" "I am also the shtrongest." He said with a lightly proud tone.

10 Minutes past and I could feel his legs getting shaky. "Um, do you think ve can valk the rest of the vay?" I could definitely stay in the air, but he was sweating a lot and I could tell I wasn't really going to have a choice. "Sure lets try to walk I guess."

I still could not really walk, as the only walking I did was when I was escaping from the hands of Chrysalis **(yes he still thinks like a human). **We slowly descend down to below the trees. he puts me down on my hooves when we reach the ground to let me walk. He could tell that I still could not walk on all fours and tried to assist me. "Try moving your front left forward first, zen its back one and so forth." I give what he says a try, I do go wobbly and seemed to go off balance a little bit but in about 5 minutes of walking I get the hang of it. "ahh, vunderblagh **(Yes I know its Vunderbar, but he doesn't speak German. It's a different tongue)** Now you will look less conspicuous and less retarded ven you walk, which is good cause vere we are going ven we get to town iz very important that no pony follows us."

About two mintues later I start to realize that we are walking on a path to some where. We come to a fork in the road, one sign on the sign post says to else where. The other one says to ponyvill. "Shall ve?" We take the path which had the sign saying ponyville towards it.

I guess circuits calculations were off as we spent what felt like another hour walking when I said. "Are we lost?" Just as he was about to say something a near by bush started to shake. Circuit metal sides opened up to a fast setup dual laser thing that charged up fast. I tried to look menacing. Suddenly a little white rabbit came out of the bush with a terrified look on his face. Circuits laser cannons (I guess) retreated back within the place were they came from.

"ohh, it'z just a cute little bunny." The bunny hoped over to me and looked up at me. I tried to look really friendly which was not really hard as I loved all animals, big or small. The bunny still had a scared looking face on until I smiled at him, he then looked up at me with a smile on his face and hopped on top of my head. "Woow!" I said startled by his actions. I try to get him down, but I find that I can't lift both hooves off the ground without falling on my face. Circuit laughed like hell for a minute but the bunny got on top of my head as soon as it fell of. I stood back up and said. "Get off my head!" The bunny slid down my neck and onto my back and sat there. Which was good enough for me since I know he listens to me.

We kept walking until we came across a cottage. At least I think we came across it, as when we stood in front of the door for a moment and then he said. "Pleaze don't be to loud you two okay? Shez very shy and nervous around new poniez okay?"

He knocked on the door with his left front hoof. But the second knock made the door slid open with a creaking noise.

The cottaged looked very messy and disorganized as if someone was searching for something, but then I saw a shattered glass vase on the ground with some roses fallin out of it. Circuit's reaction was a frantic look of worry. "Oh, no!" He shouted as he ran straight to the center of the room.

I stood there looking around from where I was.

He then called a familiar name. "Fluttershy!? Fluttershy!?" He then ran around frantically going from room to room while I tried to process the familiarness of that name. Then I remembered that that was a character on that show Jane had me watch with her. _Jeez is everything that's happening on television right now!? _Then I remembered that 3 hours ago I was almost raped.

He looked over to me in protest and shouted a command. "Well Shizan duncef! Don't just stand there, Help me find her!" I immediately move at his voice which seemed to boom in my ears.

We (as in me, Circuit and the bunny) searched about every knook and craney in the cottage when I found a picture. There were was a yellow pony on it with butterflies tattooed on its flank with a smile on her face and pink main and tail, holding a blue balloon. Circuit was wrapping a leg around her stomach almost like giving a hug and smiling at the camera, but also had his eyes looking at her. It was a nice picture and from this picture I established that she must be his Girlfriend. Then I saw something. Through the photo, on the back of the paper, I turned it around and saw in clear writing that said. If you want her back, you must give me the human. – Chrysalis.

"Hey circuit, I found something." Before the period in my sentence was stated he was already behind me. He snatched the photo with a hoof and looked at the picture itself for a second. Then he flipped the picture around and saw the black ink writing. He started break down and fell to the floor crying. _Damn!_

"Nightr! Nightr She can't have her, she can't! It'z not possible!" He almost screamed in a sobby angry tone. I said out loud. "she has my Girlfriend too." At this he looked up to me for a moment. "Shes not my girlfriend." He stated in a crackly voice. "She is my soon to be wife." "oh." _This defiantly isn't part of the show_. "She iz my everything, I was ready to live za rest of my life with her and have a foal with her and everything." I felt a sudden sense of anger, mostly directed towards of which was actually sympathy for him. "That bitch is going to pay." I say in my angry tone. Circuit stopped crying for a moment and said. "Ja?" "Of coarse she is, the only thing shes done sense I got here was try to 'do stuff' to me and now I come to who know where with you. Now she takes another person?" I slam my hoof down on the ground which cracked slightly over the force I exerted on it. "I think I'm going to burn her alive then use her ashes to desecrate her tomb stone with graffiti!" I scream. I don't know what came over me but the words came right out of my mouth with no stop. He got up and wiped the tears from his eyes and said. "Calm down Logan, despite everything that's happened we shtill need to get to town so I can explain all of zis to you."

We walk out of the cottage and onto a dirt road. I noticed in the distance that there was a town about five minutes from here that looked both colorful and alive. Clearly thought the town was made a long time ago as I could not see any form of moderness.

As we walked he started to talk. "Before you say anyzhing, I know this is all still a bit confusing for you." I did not feel confused, but I still had questions. "But what I can tell you out here is that She is the bad one and she vill not get away with any of this. Justice vill be servered and she vill probably get sent to za moon or za sun." "Who is Mecha?" said a mystery voice from behind us. Along with him I turn around and see a pink pony hoping behind us with a spring in her steps. She had very gay look on her face **(the one of happiness, not the other)**. "Oh, hi pinkie." He said in a depressed voice. She looked at him with a worried face. She placed a hoof under his chin, why? I don't know, she was a friend I guess. "Why so sad?" He started to cry again and sob lightly. She held him in a deep hug and said. "There there, it can't be that bad what ever that's happended." He lifted his head up to meet her comforting face and said. "Fluttershy was foalnapped." She imeditaly teared up and hugged him harder. "WHAT!? NO!" She then fell on top of him crying on top of him over the same thing about as bad as him.

I stood there while all this happened watching him break down made me sigh. "Your so firkin weak you know that?" I say to him and his friend. "You can bawl your eyes out, I'm going to keep walking to town." "How dare you! That's so cold you flankhole." He shouted and ran at me after pushing his friend off him. A lot of his muscles were flexing as he ran at me at a fast speed. He threw a hoof at my face and said. "Did you forget zat she has your girlfriend and is probably torturing her for fun!?" He yelled at me with that same booming voice from the cottage.

I never took that into consideration. The thought of her torturing Jane was unbearable now that I thought about it, but that didn't change how I think about his reaction to the kidnapping of his fiancé. You don't cry, You get revenge!

"Your such a wuss!" I push his hoof away. "Just because she has something that means a lot to you, doesn't mean you f*cking cry your eyes out. It means you get back at her for taking it!" I scream at him with a surprisingly loader voice which his mane seemed to reflect as his mane flew back slightly from the force of my voice. He seemed to have enough of me as he tried to sock me in the chin but when he did, it sounded like he hit a cast iron pan. Which he jumped back in pain from. "OW!" He said with his hoof in his other hoof. I reached up to my chin with a hoof. I felt my chin for any damage what so ever. I'm running away now from him while he is in pain and into town.

I get there and there is a mix of ponies and stallions sparsely in places talking to each other. I walk in trying to blend in. But something odd happened. It seemed when I tried to hide with a crowd of stallions they walked away. Leaving me exposed and easily spotted. _Damn was this easier in assassins creed!_ I could also see in the corner of my eyes that a lot of ponies, of the female gender looking my way. This felt a bit akward, because it's usually hard for girls to like me on earth, little own notice me. Now I ran away from the path I came from incase he came looking for me. But when I ran I ran right into a pony. Who was carrying books in a saddle bags which now are spillied on the ground. "Hey, watch were you're going!" She said as her horn lighted up with a faded color I did not care to actually describe. This pony had a Purple coat with a dark purple mane and tail, but her mane and tail had a pink highlight in it. Which I recognized as that odd figure out on the field. As the books seemed to levitate back into her saddlebags I tried to pick up books with my mouth, seeing because I don't have hands my mouth was my only option. That's when I mention.

"You look familiar." She thought for a moment and said. "Well I certainly don't recognize you at all." She said. "What a second." She was looking at me as if she was looking for something that could identify who I was. "Can you talk again?" "Why not? Did you know it takes approximately 4 years 7 months 23 hours and 47 minutes to warm a cup of coffee with your voice?" I say. I'm not a genius, I just learn pointless information that seems interesting. You have no idea useful it is to know stuff like that becomes in conversations.

She stepped back with wide eyes saying. "You're… That human. Circuit talked about. How did you get here?" She said with a surprised look. "I can guess Chrysalis brought me here." "HER!?" She said in a sudden ferocity. A bunch of ponies looked over to us, Which made her say. "Uh, WHY WOULD SHE MIX THE ORDER UP, ITS IMPOSSIBLE!" She was trying to make them think it was a public dispute that would die down soon so that they would return there attention to there own matters. Which they did, She went pew (as in relief) and said. "Can you follow me to my library please?" "Okay." "So where is Circuit anyways?"

Suddenly something plowed into me. It was black colored and it was breathing fast. I was plowed into a fruit stand which seemed like it exploded on impact. It was one of those Demons minions. I shot a hoof up to hit it, it had me pinned against the cart. It went flying back into a home through its wall. I stare at the hole in the wall, then my hoof for a moment. Trying to process how such force could even be possible. That's when that thing ran out screeching a terrible sound running at me. That's when a strange ball of light came from the left and exploded on the things side of its head, it flew back from the hit and landed in a crowed of ponies that in return, ran screaming in different directions. I look to the left to see Circuit whose horn was jet black when it should be grey. _OH sh*it. _He walked over to me and said. "Listen, I'm not usually like how I vas earlier. Its just I love Fluttershy very much, she iz my drive to live. Wizout her I am nothing. No mare could make me happier then she can." His horn became grey again. I felt sympathy for him. I realized that he was just another lost soul now without a body to occupy. I am similar to him. Without Jane, I would not know how I would live. _Im so selfish sometimes, I did not even take my words seriously back at the cottage. The only thing I wanted to do was getting Jane back, and leave this god forsaken place._ Now I realized that not only did I have to get Jane back, but I had to help Circuit get his fiancé back before I could even leave. I get up and said. "I'm sorry I yelled that stuff at you man. I just didn't care until now. In order for us to get the ones we love back, we need to work together." I Stick my hoof out and he returned with a bro hoof. "Um, what's going on?"

Said a dark grey stallion Who seemed to materialize out of no where. He had a horn that was lit up with a mane and tail that was black with red strips. "Oh gluten sturf Shadow dusk." Said Circuit with a moderately surprised tone. Shadow looked over to me then said. "Good, now that the human is here. We can go to base." His horn lit up and everything went black for a second. Then I can see that I was in what I could only describe as a library. There were hundreds of books lining the shelves, 50% of the books seemed to be out of reach. That's when a ball of purple light appeared and seemed to turn revealing that purple unicorn I met. "Did you guys forget about me?" There was a colt in the library that was here before us. He was brown with a lighter brown around his mouth. He wore what looked like a jacket around his front legs and had black mane and tail but it had a peanut butter colored stripe running through his mane and tail. His tail was short and pointed downward. He had wings that matched his coat as in is fur and not his jacket. He also wore olive brown boots on his hind legs

He walked forward and said in a quite voice. "Good you guys are back now let's explain to this guy what the hay is going on."

A magenta aura lit around a couch and a couple of chairs they floated over to an area in the center of the library which there was also a small dragon there who had a look on its face that showed confusion. "Hey twilight, whats going on?" he said. I think he was saying it to the purple pony as he was looking at her. "Something important, okay? So could you do something else for a while?" She said to the dragon. The dragon walked by me on his way out the door. He looked at me for a moment then opened the door. When he walked out, that pink pony came in from earlier and so did a couple of other ponies all female. One had A Snow white coat with a purple mane and tail that was wavy and curly she had a horn that matched her coat. Another had Blue cyan fur with a rainbow mane and tail she had wings that had blue feathers. Another was orange furred and its mane and tail was a tanish color that was also tied in bunches she also wore a cowgirl hat. Her mane was tied to the side. The purple one said "You guys are here, good" She said in a happy voice. "She was looking around for a moment then asked. "Where is Fluttershy?" Circuit stepped forward and said. "She... was foalknapped" He said weakly. Every one of these rainbow colored ponies gasped. "Why who would do such a thing?" Said the white one with a highly sophisticated voice.

He took out the picture and showed everyone the writing on the back. The blue one started up. "Are you serious? She's behind this?" Cirucit said "Indeed, which iz why we need to discuss everything zat haz happened to you guys and him." He pointed to me with a hoof. Everyone looked at me like I just appeared in the room. The orange one said in a very texen acent." Is this here, the 'human'?" "He looked at me and said at the same time. "Yes and you should all probably meet him, he iz very… nice." The first one to walk over to me was the purple one that I meet earlier. "Don't you all ready know me?" I say to her. "Well Cirucit never said anything about a name." I put my hoof out for her to meet and said. "well my name is Logan." "My name is twilight Sparkle." She shook my hoof and walked over to a seat on the couch. The white one walked up to me. I stook my hand out to shake hers but she stepped back for a moment. She said. "No offense, but I do not know what humans are or if there 'Clean'." I frowned for a moment and said. "So your saying you think im filithy?" She shaked her head." Oh no dear. I just don't want to shake your hand." I frown at her and say "My name is Logan." She happily went with that and said. "Pleasure to make your equations my name is Rarity." **(Why do I get the feeling I spelt that wrong?)** She sat down on a space next Twilight while the Texas pony. I stuck out my hoof and said. "Hello my name is Logan." She 'grabbed' my hoof and shook it a lot and said." Nice to meet yea, my name is Apple jack. But you can call me AJ." She was still shaking my hoof when she ended her sentence. When she stopped the blue one flew down to me and said. "My name is Rainbow dash." She said with a slight giggle in her voice, blushing lightly. She reached out with her hoof hoof. I meet hers with a bro hoof. She walked away to a seat next to Twi. Still looking at me. I heard a someone go hmph slightly mad but it was quiet. I looked to the left for a moment and it came from the black haired peanut striped colt. I immediately realized He must like her because I heard that kind of hmph before from a couple of guys when I hung out with Jane.

I ignore the information and decided that I would confront him about it later, at least when he was by himself.

The next one was the pink one I said. "Hi uh, my name is Logan." She walked right up to me and gave me a hug. I was surprised as no girl I meet ever hugged me when I first meet them. "Uhhh, what are you doing?" I say. "I know what you're going through, Mecha filled me in on what was going on and I feel sorry for you and I hope this hug helps you feel better." She broke the hug and said. "You can call me pinkie." She hopped over to a seat next to Rarity. The next one was that drak grey stallion from the fight. I stick my hoof out to him and instead he just says. "My name is Shadow dusk and I already know who you are." He walked over to sit on a chair. _Cold turkey huh? _The Colt walked over and said. "My name is Cloud Dasher." In a slightly pissed voice. I'm laughing in my head when I say. "I am Logan."

Now that everyone was seated, I started the questions by saying. "Where am I?" Twi said "You are in Equestria." Equestria. That was the world that show was made in. then I remembered what the show was called. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All the episodes I watched with Jane streamed through my head in a split second and everything started to click into place. The horns were the source of the unicorn's magic and could use it to manipulate objects in various ways. Even cast spells that were both used in there modern lives such as turning pages in a book, or used in life threatening situations such as making a shield. My next question was "What do I look like?" Twilights horn lit up and a mirror I didn't notice flew up to me and I could see the new me.

The new me had a sky blue coat with some spots of white around on my checks. I was quite tall, almost as tall as circuit. But I looked a LOT more stronger. I could see a couple of muscles trying to protrude through my skin when I flexed my leg muscles. I looked quite thick and very handsome as my mane was neat and was dashed to the side almost like someone combed it down. My mane was a turquoish white shade and my tail was the same. However, I did not feel it but I had a white fedora on my head with a black ribbon running trough the hoops on top. I looked good. No wonder those mares were looking at me when I was out in the streets and there was now reason for Rainbow dash to crush on me. Because I looked sexy to them. Which actually scares me because I already got a girlfriend and I have no interests in dating a pony, and I certainly would not liked to be chased by mares in the street even thought it would probably be cool, if I was on earth and human and the ones chasing me were actual girls and not ponies. I had a horn that was short but was sharp looking which means I could perform magic, but its not like I knew any form of magic or knew how to do it for that matter. I looked down my finely toned body and noticed that I had a tattoo on my ass. It was a piece of Minecraft hay and a diamond hoe crossing. Why I have this tattoo? I don't know I never did anything to get it.

"It'z called a cutie mark." Said Circuit suddenly. "We all have one. " He turned around, exposing his Cutie mark which was a red wrench that had nuts and bolts circling it. "How does one get a cutie mark?" He laughed at this and said. "You don't get one, you earn one." That part I learned from the show came into my head too. The most important question came to be asked. "Why did she take me here?" "Circuit sighed and said. "sit down zis iz going to take a good amount of time to explain." I do as he suggest and take a seat. I sat beside pinkie and rainbow dash who was now blushing just lightly looking at me now and then during the explanation. Which again I did not like but I did not say anything.

"About a year ago. Before I came to ponyvill, za 5 poniez you see before me and Fluttershy went to za capital city of Equstria, canterlot to attended a wedding between Princess Celestias niece princes Cadence, and the brother of Twilight sparkles who was also the captain of the Equestrian Guard, Shining armour. The two vere perfect for each other ready to be committed to each other for the rest of there natural lives. However. An evil long forgotten came back from the shadows and took Cadences place some time before preparations and sent Cadence to the undergrounds of cantorlot. Until She waz to be married to Shinning armor. Why? You may ask. Because she could transfer the energy of love through her as life to herself and her kind as food. Her plan was to let her kind take over the city and rule under her rule while secretly be the one married to Shinning armor. But she did not count on twilight to see right through her disguise by the way she acted the day before the ceremony. An hour before the wedding took place she was almost convinced that she was the real deal as her friends kept making her seem like she was her and not an evil creature. She came to apologize to the imposter. Za imposter took advantage of za moment and sent her down to za underworld of cantorlot so she could be stuck there with Cadence. Twi knew immediately that she waz not Cadence and made her way back up, with the real Cadence. Just before the Imposter said I do. They got there to foil the imposters plan. The fake meet the real and all hell broke loose. The Changeling queen exposed herself. And started to get away with shinning armor. They wen't through a lot of Changelings to get to her **(Get ready for some improvising cause I did not get to see part two near the ending) **The two lovers met in the near ruins and casted a spell with zere combined magic along with zere love energy to send her away to a far away place. Very far beyond the Everfree forest. The desert and beyond what I know iz out there. She was powerless. This imposter was Chrysalis; she was expelled along with her kind to the middle of no where. She regained her powers slowly from the exchange of magic from her unicorn changeling beingz. Enough energy was there to send five changelings to another dimension and back within five days. The dimension of choice was yours. And has been up to this day been taking lovers from 'earth' and taking them here to be transformed in to ponies and stallions and take there love energy from them to feed her kind." He sighed and said. "Alzough she is just feeding her kind, she can't just go to anozer world and transform there inhabitants into something else." "A year passes by with no chrysalis and I arrive looking to feature my inventions and innovations to the ponies and others when I noticed something odd one day. I saw two of the same mare appear at the same time in the distance. I thought it was a deceiving of my eyes when one walked away, I followed the one that walked away to an ally. I was looking down at her from the roof tops. That's when she bursted into green flames and I saw her, the Changeling queen. My guess was she was doing some sort of recon. Of Coarse I did not know she was evil yet until I heard her say into a door in the alley. "Love energy is strong here, be ready on my go to take it all." I knew what love energy was at the time and knew what could be done with it. I myself had asked a couple to let me power one of my machines with the energy. The machine still runs today on the couple's energy. Anyway, she returns to her disguise and I confront her at the end of the ally. "Why are you trying to take love energy?" She was not surprised that I even confronted her, almost as if she was expecting it. Which is why as soon as the words came out, I was slammed into the brick walls of the ally while she ran away. I pursued her for about 3 minutes before I tackled her to the ground. She came at me with a hoof in my groin (crotch) which she made impact and of coarse she managed to get away. But she then said. "Mark these words stallion, I will be back to take the energy." She did come back many times to take the energy but each and every time I ruined her plans.**(Hint, Hint, Story idea for after summer) **tza day I meet Fluttershy and za rest of her friends was za day I found out about her sending her kind to za 3rd dimension to grab humans. As much as I loved being around Fluttershy, I had to cancel a date to try and stop her. I spent severel months on your planet trying to track down the changelings that have been sent. I found the one in your area and I needed help to find him. The only pony I could trust at the time before I met my other friends was Twiglight."

He pointed to her on the couch which gave me time to look over there. It also let me catch Rainbow dash looking at me for a moment and she quickly looked back to Circuit.

"Her magic is unmatched by anypony and can be even higher then Celestia herself. But her power is restricted to a much lower level which was still good enough to be of use. You are almost up to date Logan on whatz happened. We tried to avoid as much human contact as possible but zere were situation were it waz impossible. Even though at the same time I studied your kind. You're eating habits, your communication abilities, even your 'reproductive activities'." He said very casually. "It's very similar to ours just so you know." At this I kept facing him but one eye turned to rainbow dash how seemed to be imaging something.** (Oh god im laughing as im writing this) **_Oh great now she's probably think about how 'large' I might be._ "I even learned that our world was a widely speculated and beloved TV show with its own fan base that makes the most distance and weird stories about our life. But nether a less I stayed focus on the task. But I was too late to stop the most her minion from grabing you and your girlfriend. I followed them back through the portal after you were captured and so did twilight, completely undetected. I told Twi to go home I had a beef with Chrysalis." I interrupt and said. "You got there just before she 'did stuff' to me." He looked at me with a questioning look and said. "'did stuff'?" I looked down remembering what she was doing moments before he got there. My face was depressing while I looked down at where my stuff should be but was not there. His pupils shrunk as he said. "Oh shizati she couldn't have. She wouldn't go zaat far." Everyone was looking at me now including rainbow dash but instead of looking like she had dirty thoughts she was having concerning thoughts about me, probably feeling sorry for me. "She did and now I feel horrible every time I think of it." Thats when rainbow dash said. "Don't you worry Logan, I will do as much as I can to help you feel better." "Um we will all try to help you feel better." Said Twilight sparkle in a comforting tone. Another question came to my head and I said. "Is it possible to, change me back to me?" Cirucit looked at me with a frown/sad face and said. "I'm afraid none of us know that kind of transformation spell. Even the books in twi's library do not hold zat kind of spell." I now feel sad knowing the transformation might not be reversible. It would be a pain in the ass going about being a stallion. AJ tried to lighten me up by saying. "Ohh, don't be so down about it suger cube. It might be fun." _Let me think, not having hands. No ability to stand up, probably being stared at by hundreds of ponies because I look so good, BEING a horse. Yeah, I think ill have a blast. _

"Either way we are going to get back at Chrysalis for what she's doing, Even if we have to end her life to do it." Said Circuit. "Amen." I said. Everyone looked confused to what Amen mens except Circuit. But they did not care too much.

Else where.

**? POV**

I wake up in what looks like a giant cage. I stand up to look around and saw nothing but darkness. I hear a voice say. "Welcome girls to your new home." The voice sounded evil and was not very comforting and sounded very familiar.Suddenly a beam shot through the cage and hit me square in the chest. And a second beam shot another figure inside. I was stuck and could not move because of the beam. The beams lit up the room. I could see the other figure, it was Fluttershy! But how is it possible for her to even exist? The light also showed what or who this beam was coming from. It was Chrysalis! "What the f*ck?!" I yell "Your name is Jane isn't it?" She says to me. "Well, I hope you enjoy your new body…"

**Damn that was about ten pages, the reason I wrote such a long chapter was because I know I probably won't be able to continue the story until the end of the summer which will probably be over by then also. That is if my friend will take the story. As much as I would want to I can't continue it. If Thatguuywhodraws can't take over, that's it for the story until summertime is over. I am thinking of doing a story of Mecha-ponys fights against Chrysalis attacks to obtain love energy that was in this chapter. Vote if you think I should or if you think I should make a sequel to this story when end of summer comes. **


	4. I'm back! chapter 4

** I'm back! Well it's been quite some time since I wrote some on Mecha & Logan, I was focusing on Mecha origins. But not many of you showed interest in the first month. So I'm going to continue with the present, even thought I not many of you readied the first month, I am going to do the second month still. Also with school coming back up, I will be updating more frequently. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hasbro, My Little Pony: Friendship is magic or any of the mentioned characters in this story other then Circuit hooves and Logan and Jane. All ponies Belong to there respective owners. Including the OCs, but I did not write there owners names down at this time so I cannot fully respect them at this time.**

**Chapter 3: Talking to Cloud.**

I walk out of the tree house with Circuit and Cloud dasher. Shadow dusk, along with the others decided to stay around for some reason, but I did not care to ask. Normally I am more curious to ask why, but I was getting hungry as most teens do and Circuit said he had food that I could eat, Cloud came along but he did not say why either. All he said was. "I need a snack."

I walk along with Circuit, aside from the ponies around us looking at me because of how unnatural my walking must look to them. Thankfully, Circuits house was right next to the library so I could avoid any further public humiliation.

When I step in, his house looked absolutely decked out. There was a giant TV sitting above fire place. Along with a bunch of what looked like DVD cases. There were also numerous robotic beings going around on wheels. My jaw dropped at all this. I heard him laugh, it sound slightly evil. Which made me worry a little, but he said. "Quite a change in scenery isn't it?" I shake off my utter disbelief and talk. But it comes out in a stutter. "What… h-how.. You…. WHAT?" I finally say clearly enough for them to understand. Cloud talk very neutrally but lowly. "Circuit hooves an inventor, he. Makes a stuff that a lot of us don't entirely understand." I talk. "This shit is more advance then the technology on earth!" I look over to Circuit who seemed to be basking in my admiration. "Well, I saw zat your race vas closes to zis. I guess I beat zem to za punch." One robotic creation came up directly to me. Its engine made a low rumble like noise, but was more close to a hum. The thing was pony like and had blue glass optical viewers. It stood in place in front of me for a moment. It said with a word by word vocalization. "You are not caring any hazardous objects, changeling readings negative. I detect hostile thoughts. Protoco 54 initiated.

The robotic creature's shoulders had theses metal flaps. The flaps flew backwards on its hinges and these weird looking balls on metal polls came out. Suddenly the balls shot a bolt of electricity out and missed my head by inchs. "WOW!" I said as I ducked. Circuit and Cloud both reacted, Cloud got in front of the robot and covered its eyes. Circuit with wide eyes said. "Pony bot, stand down! Safe sentence is 'watch the mechanical gazebo enters the tunnel of pain...' I recognized these kinds of things from movies, but this was ridiculous! "What the hell?!" I yell to Circuit. "Sorry, I she doesn't know your friendly yet." The robot with Cloud Dasher flying in front of its head with his hooves covering its eyes, said. "Safety sentence recognized, disengaging tesla strikers. My sincere apologize unknown stallion. Please do not engage in hostile thoughts in marked areas." The pony bot the turned around without pause and immediately rolled out into a different room. I turn to Circuit with the same pissed face. He looked at me with a frown. "I'm still working some bugz out." My stomach grumbled again but more loudly then before. With out think about what I was saying I blurt out. "Man, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Cloud Dasher looked at me with horror. "You better not! Or I'll… do something." He said lowering his voice a little. Circuit hooves ha's three times and said. "Not to fear my good friend, in his world it's a metaphor. He's exaggerating." Cloud Dasher flew back down In front of me for a second and said. "Are you?" He said. "Well duh." I say sarcastically rolling my eyes. "Okay, good." Said Cloud Dasher landing. His face ridded of any emotion when he looked over to Circuit. "So, what is there to eat?" Circuit said back. "Vell, I did have varity get some sandvichs and I did ask her to bring zem here." "What kind of sandwiches?" I ask. "Oh, the usual." I think of what it could be for a moment.

If I knew anything about the show, which I really don't. The ponies did eat some of the same things that the ponies and horses ate on earth. They could eat flours and what not. Which made me worry that when the bitch transformed me into a pony, I did not inherit there ability to eat certain things. Which would include not being able to eat meat. "What is the usual?" I ask. "Oh right, vell seeing zat you might still be inheriting a human brain but a stallion body you might fell za urge to eat certain animals 'flesh'." He said trying to put the words delicately. "But it's more zen likely you're not going to be able to do zat. But can probably eat vat ve can eat." He said vith a smile creeping on his face. I started to worry what it was, of all the things that horses could eat. I hoped this place didn't have the most messed up food. "What is it?" I ask again with a bit more worry and volume. "Dandelion sandwiches." Said Cloud Dasher. "Oh, I remember that from the show." I say. The show did show the ponies would sometimes much on some sandwich's that had various flours in them. Dandelion sandwiches were one of the many things they put in them.

Circuit frowned a little. "Can you please stop referring to our world as a 'show'? You know very well now zat zis is all veal. I'm veal. He's veal." He pointed to cloud Dasher whose face was still blank. "Zis house iz veal, Za bots are veal and so iz everything else." "Oh wow, I don't see why not. I mean, I guess I can assume you're world just so happens to be the exact same idea that god damn Laura Faust had." I say sarcastically. This made Him frown even more. "Oh and I bet she had za Idea for chrysalis to engage in stimulating activities with you." That hurt. "How dare you! I thought there was a silent communication to never speak of that again!" I get up to his face. Cloud Dasher put himself in between us. "Both of you stop this. You know better then to be like this. You are the spirit of Unity after all. Resolve this." My head started to pound, right at where the horn meets my head. I heard some sort of noise from the top of my head. I glance up. My horn was tripping out. It was glowing some sort of Rainbow stuff on it. "Vat za frunkon?" Said circuit looking up at my horn. His eyes opened wide looking at my horn. "It'z not possible." **If you want, you can imagine Circuit said it like heavy. But he didn't. **"I have not seen zat in, forever." He said in utter amazement. "What the hell is happening with my horn?" I ask with worry rising in my tone. "It… you. I'll be vight back, just vait here." He then ran out to the door. "Wait, what in the name of god is going on?!" I yell out to him. But he ignored me and ran out. "Damnit!" I slam my hooves down on a table. Which in return shoke violently. I look around and notice that Cloud Dasher had walked off some where. I start walking around for a second and think to myself. _We'll let's see if AJ words have lived up to what she said. After only about 20 minutes after she said those words, Circuit runs off to who knows where. I'm left in his house where his Robots tried to firkin kill me. Oh I'm having a blast. _Cloud Dasher came back in with two sandwiches stuffed with green plants. They were both covered in plastic wrap to protect it from whatever could damage its contents. I looked over to him, his face was still blank. "I'm assuming you want a sandwich?" he asked. I walk over and grab the sandwich with my mouth. "Why don't you just use you're hoofs?" He asked. Stupid. "You know I did live as a human for about 99% of my life so far. And we have what that Purple dragon of Twilights has." "Claws?" "Hands and fingers." I say a little angrier. "Oh, In that case let me open that for ya. If ya don't mind." I give him my sandwich and we walk over to the kitchen. We sit down at the table. I sit how I would normally would. "Why are you sitting like that?" He asks. "Oh, this is how a human would normally sit on a chair." "Well, I only know one pony who sits like that." I decide to bring Rainbow Dash up to him. "So what was up with the huff I heard when I was talking to Rainbow Dash? Did that come from you?" His eyes opened suddenly but then he lowered them again quickly. "What huff? There was no huff." I felt a smile starting to creep up on my face. "It was from you, wasn't it?" I say with laughter just about to burst from my lungs. He started to look side to side, I also noticed that he was sweating a bit more. "No! I mean maybe you were imagining it." "I don't think I was." I say as a counter. "Do you like her?" Not to much, I really don't have any interest in ponies if you don't remember." Him going phew sealed the deal. He does like Rainbow Dash, but I did not feel like going on about all I said was. "Yeah, so you don't have to worry about it." He stopped unraveling my sandwich and looked at me dead in the eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked with worry. "I'm a bit more intelligent when It comes to these social signs then your knuckle headed friends, you like Rainbow Dash. I could tell when you huffed." That's when he started to talk fast but loudly and started to beg. "Oh please don't tell her! Please don't, I couldn't bare the thought of-" "Quit you're begging, I wasn't going to tell her anyways." "R-really?" He said. "Of coarse not! What would I gain from it? Think!" I say to him. He flew back over to his seat slowly when he got back in his seat, I talked again. "I'll keep it a secret. I just hope she stops Looking at me like I was Justin Beiber or something like that." He looked at me curiously for a moment. "Who's, Justin Beiber?" "A human the world can live without." I state. He passes me my sandwich. But because of my inability to use my hooves for just about everything which the ponies can. I had to move the sandwich almost off the table, just to take a bite. When I do, the dandelions crunch under my teeth just as lettuce would. It taste very much like romaine hearts, it was slightly bitter but still had some fluid in it. The bread was whole grain and I could taste some other things in there. Tomatoes for one. "Hmmm this is, actually not that bad." I really do enjoy the flavor of the dandelions. Perhaps the next time I eat a salami sandwich, when no ones looking I'll pick a few dandelions out of the ground. That is, if I get back home. He did not say anything in response and instead focused on eating his sandwich. He did not talk very much. I said a couple of things which in return he would either nod, or just say yes or no. After about four minutes after I finished my sandwich, Circuit came back in with a big dusty book. He placed the book on the center of the table and blew the dust off the cover. The dust revealed the words. MYTHS, LEGENEDS AND RUMORS. The book opened by what I assume by itself and started to go thought different pages. Stopping at different intervals where Circuit quickly scanned the page looking for something. I noticed that his horn glowed with blackness. But no other color was present. "Ah HA." He started to read the text on the page. "Za Spirits of Harmony would endure many through out zere entire life, one being a mysterious Stallion who claimz to be of another world, and of another body. But zis stallion has special abilities linked directly to za Spirits of Harmony. Some more powerful zen others." There was a chart that listed things in a text I didn't under stand. I did not even consist of letters, just symbols. But Circuit readied everything out. "Vith za Spirit of Laughter comes the assault on reality and anything senseical, essentially destroying za forth wall. Vith za spirit of Honest comes the ability to stop a lie in its tracks and cause only truth, nothing to be kept a secret. Vith Za elusive and forgotten Spirit magic, unimaginable power is given to the stallion. It is unheard of if za stallion will be able to perform magic or not, but if he can. It will be absolute chaos if he can. Zen zere is Generosity, No pony knows or can think of what might happen if za abilities of Generosity are triggered to za stallion." The page flipped and Circuit continued to read the undecipherable script. "The element of kindness makes the stallion able to control the monsters of nature with absolute control, bending there very being to his vill. Za Spirit of Loyalty can give za stallion to control the extreme forces of nature, causing earth quakes, lightning and even volcanoes to erupt from nowhere." He frowned as he readed the next bit of text. "It's unknown vat vill happen ven za stallion vill come in contact vith za mythical Spirit of Unity, some say Because in order for Unity to be achieved amongst ponies, Harmony must be achieved so like wise must happen for za Unity spirit to cause it's abilities to be active. Others say Unity is a form of all za elements, so it would be an unimaginable mix of all. Causing absolute chaos in his presences." He stopped for a moment. "So basically, I can do a whole bunch of crap when these Spirits are around?" "Yes." He said. "And you can do even more when I'm around." Said a mysterious voice.

The voice was familiar. I think I heard it from the show. Something to do with a season opening. But what season? Circuit responded with his eyes opening wide we turn around "Wha- who was that?" Said Cloud who was getting scared. "Discord." Said Circuit. "Why indeed that is my name, but I'm sure you're friend didn't know that. So I came by to introduce myself." The voice was being projected all over the place. It's unclear which direction it was coming from. A claw that looked like it was from an eagle Materialized in front of me and Gestured for me to shake it. "My name is Discord, lord of chaos." I didn't understand what was happening. But I stuck my hoof out to shake but instead it grabbed hold. But I was pulled forward and seemed to phase into a wall. "Logan!" I heard Circuit yell. I was pulled into what I could guess was a pocket dimension. Before me was what I could only describe as a freak of nature. It had a head of a pony. Two horns one was what I could guess was a unicorn horn but it was disfigured and looked like it was separating into balls, another being of a deer I could guess. It had a giant sharp tooth protruding out of it's mouth which did not appear to be in line with his other teeth. He had a short mane that was a light black which was of a donkey on earth. His face and neck was a light tan color, but his torso was brown. His right arm was a lion's leg with paw. His right was the eagle claw that pulled me into this place. His tail was scaly like a snake. His legs consisted of both what looked like a horse leg and a dragon leg. He had two different kinds of wings. One was purple and appeared to be one of the dragon parts, the other was like a Pegasus and was blue. It had a goatee. It looked. Awsome.

"Woow, you just blew my mind." I said. I was smiling just looking at him. The lord of chaos, himself looked like a crazy thing. "Well, you seemed to have taken a different reaction then most ponies would." "Damn, you look awesome!' I say. I think he might have been some sort of loony creature in the show. But I now remember the things he did, they were all funny and amusing to me. Call me a demon. But I liked him. "Well thank you for compliment." He floated in front of me face to face and said. "Would you like a drink?" "Yes!" I say excitedly. He flew back a couple feet and snapped his eagle claw fingers. A pink cloud flew from the distance in this dark looking place he produced a glass from no where. The cloud made a thunder noise and began to rain a brown liquid, the glass started to fill up with it. "It's chocolate milk." "You think I don't know that?" I said. If I remembered anything about Discord, it's he pretty much knows everything about anything. Which included probably who I was and what I know about him. "Of course, just testing if you are a brony." "Is that what that's called?" I ask. Jane did say something about how because I was watching it with her, I would technically be called a brony. But to be honest, I felt more like a furfag.

"Yes, it's liking Friendship is Magic and my little pony period. I also know that you enjoyed what I did with ponyvill. "I'd like to give you an offer." "Shoot."

**Yeah… crazy stuff. I don't know if this is what you as the public hoped for, but the next chapter comes soon. There's a chance on Saturday I might publish next chapter. If not, Monday definitely. **

**Check out My first crossover story ever. Zombies, Equestria edition. Tank Dempsey and the rest of the crew, find themselves betrayed by Rictofen in the 'vrill' machine and sent to another world to stay out of his German hair. But things don't go as Rictofen hoped.**


	5. It's chapter 5

**Hello everyone and pony. So let's start things off with a question. Did discord really deserve a second chance, or should Twilight and the others have blasted him? Next order of business is, nothing! XD**

**Disclaimer: Just don't own Friendship is Magic or My Little Pony.**

**Chapter five: Discords deal.**

"Well being how I look, you can just tell I'm bad news. Or at least a horrible post card." He said. He closed his eyes. "I have given up on causing chaos, I really am done with causing misery and despair." That worried me, He could be lying and trying to get me on sympathy so I would agree anyway. "But you see-" He opened his eyes and started to walk forward. But was actually walking up. "You can imagine most ponies wouldn't believe me when I would tell them." I speak like I normally would to any one else. "Let me just say I don't have any material positions so what do you want? I only have the blood and bones that is this body as well as this hat." He reappeared in front of me. "Which is exactly what I want." "Wha-what!?" Did he really just ask for my body? "You heard me, I want to take possession of you're pony body." I was still trying to process the request when I said. "Why?" His face went sad. "Well, ponies wouldn't believe me when my very species means 'a lack of harmony between ponies'. This is why I need to be a pony if anypony was to believe me." "You realize that leaves me without life you know?" "Which is why I offer to give you you're human body in return." _Yesssss, no more ponies staring at me for being hot. _"I get clothing to wear when I become a human right?" He looked at me with a little frown. "Duh, unless you want your stuff waggling around." "Can I get some blue jeans?" A rack with lots of different styles of jeans materlized. "You'll get underwear of course as well as a t-shirt." I grit my teeth a little. "What about socks and shoes?" "Do I look like a tailor?" I smile. "You do look like a draconiques." He frowned. "Fine. What color?"

**Circuit time.**

I have no Idea what Discord did with Logan, but either way he's gone and I have no idea if he's coming back. Discord's crazy like that. I know the extent of his powers thanks to him turning me that one time to chaos. But Luna only knows what he's doing to Logan. Cloud bailed as soon as he got pulled to where ever. And I have been here trying to figure out what he did. But then a door seemed to expand from now where. It was red and had tiny horns on each side of the frame. It opened and Logan walked out with this… Human. "Logan vy iz zere a human here?" He looks at me like I was crazy. He spoke but it was not his voice. "I think you want to talk to the human, I am not Logan. He's Logan." He pointed to the human with his hoof. The human was smiling, very much too. "I'm human again!" The human male appeared to be of teen aged. It wore a black t-shirt that had the picture of discord on it. The picture had him stepping out of a tub of chocolate milk saying 'just finishing my morning milk soak'. Its jeans were blue as most are. And had shoe's that were pitch black. Even the laces were black. "What did Discord do!?" I fly in front of his face. Frowning at him. "I made a deal with him." _Idiot _"Did za information you just hear not even cross you're mind when you made the decision?" He his face dropped to a face of thinking. "Oh yeah. Discord said I could still have those powers if I wanted. He gets the stallion body. I get the Original me." "But he could have lied! Do you realize how much power you just gave up, just to be human!?" He sighs. "Discord says he's turned a new leaf. He said he's done with chaos and he just wants to be accepted." What a crappy counter. "You're a real Idiot you know? I went through a lot of trouble to save you because you didn't belong in our world. Not because you were 'special.'" He frowned. "Quite frankly, I don't give a crap if I did something wrong in you're eyes. I just saved you the trouble of turning me back into a human. You should be thanking me." He was getting my blood to churn. "Thank you!? You made a deal vith Discord! Za very spirit of disharmony for you're powers! You only allowed him to be more powerful!"

The pony Discord got in between us and put his hooves between us. "Now now, no need to get angry over nothing Circuit. He does get to keep his powers. I have no use for them now. I just want ponies like you to accept the new me." Discord has never tried to stop a fight before it happened. "Vat new you?" I point a hoof at his head. "You're still az evil and az twisted az you were za day chrysalis freed you from you're statue." Oh, fine." He grabbed me with the hooves by my face and made it so my horn touched his head. "Search my memories for the last time up until now that I have caused any chaos." I never wanted to give him a chance. Never since he turned me against my friends but more importantly, Fluttershy. But I did so any way. I perform a memory check spell. I go through all of his memories. From the day he was freed from his statue to now. The only chaos he's caused was making the cloud to give Logan that chocolate milk. Everything else was clean up until five months ago. It surprised me. He even felt what must have been guilt after he destroyed a little filly's boxes home one time. He really was changing. I look at the pony Discord's eyes. "You…" He dropped me to the floor. "Oof." "Have changed? What was I telling you about, hmmm." He thought for a moment. "I don't know, Five months ago? I have changed. I only want to help now." I thought about the last five month's. Discord had in fact been laying low and has not been doing anything for a long time. He had occasionally been helping ponies here and there as he travel across Equestria. He had been to a lot of places where everypony knows who he was. He had what looked like helped an orphan, get some fluids, By giving them chocolate milk. I saw everything he saw. He… has changed. "Discord." I say with surprise in my voice. I did not even care now about what I and Logan were fighting about. His face was filled with sadness. "You see, I don't want to cause any trouble anymore. I would actually like to help him get back home." "Discord, I don't understand." I really didn't. He's the chaos lord and the spirit of disharmony. His very being should keep him in the need to cause chaos. He frowned. "I thought for a long time about this change. I want to be good." If he really did. He should relinquish most of his chaos powers to some pony more responsible such as Princess Celestia or Luna.

Even though I still had my doubt's I said. "Fine, I'll give you one chance." I stick my hoof at him. "One! But if you do anything wrong, I'll use you're various pelts and scales in my next potion." I threaten. "He smiled. "Oh this is wonderful! I get a chance. Now tell me what ever I can do to help." I open my mouth to say, how about giving him a place to sleep. But Logan spoke first. "Do you think you can bring Jane to me?" He frowned. Unfortunately no, before I stopped doing chaos, I worked with chrysalis for quite some time and we had trust issues here and there. So she casted a spell when this was over. Where my heart would stop beating if I were to interfere with anything she was doing directly." This confused me. "You are lord of chaos, you can do anything. Why don't you just lift the spell?" "I'm afraid the spell predates even my existence, I am unable to do anything with the spell for that fact."

**Back to Logan.**

"So because the spell was created before you were born, you're powers can't touch them?" He closed his eyes but frowned again. "I thought I just said that." "Listen, he needs a place to stay." Said Circuit. "Well of coarse he does, where would he go?" Circuit thought for a moment. "Well, my first thought was Vainbow Dashes cloud home…." My insides had a worrisome jolt thought them. "But He doesn't have the ability I would think to walk on clouds." "Yeah, we're kinda not meant to fly if you noticed." I say. Discord looks at me funny. "What are you talking about? You have wings." "Huh?" I look at my body all over, I see that some sort of feathery structure was growing out of my back, without me even noticing it. I jump from shock. "WHAT THE HELL!?" I start to panic. I look to Discord who was smiling. "What in the name of god did you do!?" Circuit hooves immediately pounced on him. And stuck his horn on his skull. "If you don't fix zis in five seconds..." He pushed him off like he was nothing. "Oh please, I just altered his body chemistry a little, so he could fly and what not." This was wrong, every fiber in my body felt violated. The very chemistry of humanity was altered in mere seconds. "Discord…" Said circuit with his horn emitting some darkness. He paused for a moment. His horn stopped glowing. His eyes opened wide for a moment with realization of something. "You better know what you're doing." "WHAT!?" I say. "You're just going to let him do this?" He looked at me. "Look on the bright side, you can fly." Said discord. He probably knew that was one of my all time inner desires. To fly without machine. I sigh. "Just make sure there gone if I go back home, okay?" I can only imagine what the government would think of a teen who returns with wings. I then remembered that me and Jane had been abducted from school with out any one knowing. Which meant some one is searching for both me and Jane right now. But that meant my mom was going to be scared sick about what happened to me. "Discord. Can you send me home for a minute?" Circuit looked at me with a questioning look. "vat? You vant to leave you're girlfriend behind?" Discord put his hoof on his mouth. "I think I know what he wants to do. I can, but. What are you going to do?" "I need to tell my mom, I'm safe. But I'm not coming back without Jane." Discord thought for a moment. He was probably going to use a lot of power, but it's not like his power was limited. "I'll do it." "Vait." Said circuit. He stepped in front of me and looked up at my eyes. "I van't to come vith." "Why?" It was odd, did he want to see my parent's or something? "I vant explain za situation to you're parents. So zey can at least grasp what iz happening. Mainly because you probably couldn't." That was true. I had no idea how to explain I was abducted by horse insects and there queen tried to 'do stuff' to me and I was rescued by a German sounding grey Stallion from another world. So the best possible thing was probably for the one who saved me to come with me. "Okay."

Discord snapped his lion claws. And a door appeared it opened by itself and showed my room. With it's bed and my gaming station. But my mom was in it, she was sitting on my bed crying. This made me unhappy inside. I look over to Circuit. He nodded. "Let's go." We walk through the door.

It was night time and I could here my mom sobbing. "Mom." I say. She looks up. She instantly got up and hugged me. "Logan! Where did you go? We we're worried sick." I felt more sadness sweep over me. I knew I had to tell her I had to go back, but I couldn't speak. "Excuse me, miss" said Circuit. I look down to Circuit. He was not animated anymore. He looked exactly like a Stallion would in real life. But his mane and tail were still as black as they were in Equestria. His horn was still grey and even cutie mark was real looking. It looked like a tattoo. My mom looked at Circuit. She was about to scream but I covered her mouth. "No! Don't scream, he's going to explain everything." I say with absolutes seriousness. My mom nods and I lift my hand from her mouth. "H-how can you…?" "I'm from another world, you're son and his girlfriend has ended up in being za most recent target of a powerful being. One of which, Chooses to do unimaginably horrible thing's with her powers. Although you're son is here now…" He stops and sighs. The face she was making was utter confusion. "He can't stay here." "Why?" She said sniffing back some tears. "Not without Jane." I say. "She's there too?" "Yes, I'm 'special' in there world. I have these amazing powers that could save her and I can even help them stop the evil being, for good." I say. "Logan, when will you be back?" I sigh. "I don't know, but I came to tell you that I'm safe." I turn around to Circuit who was pointing at the door. His ears were flopped down. "But I have to go" I then remember the knife a friend gave me. "Wait a second." I go to my wardrobe to get the knife.

The knife was made of steel and was about 10cm in length. It was about as wide an inch and also had about 2cm in width. It had teeth on the back for sawing. The handle was made of carbon fiber. So it wasn't a cheap knife, but he managed to get it for free and gave it to me as a birthday present. I take the holster that it came with and strap it to my jeans. I was taking it for sentimental value, because I had no idea when I'd be back and I wanted something to remember of here, in case I don't. But Discord said he would help me. On the side of the knife it said. Shaving nick X30. I quick smile came on my face thinking of that. _That's still an understatement. _I turn around to my mom. "Hey, tell my sister I love her. And I'll be back as soon as I can okay?" "Okay." Circuit stepped over to the door and opened it. Discord was on the other side waiting for us. Circuit looks at my mom and said. "Do not worry about a thing, he iz in good hooves and I intend to keep it so." He walked through the door. Just before I do I turn around ad say. "Goodbye mom." "Good bye Logan, and may god be with you."

**Yep so that ends this chapter, the next one should arrive shortly after this one. But please do not write you're own stories in the reviews. I'm not happy about the last one. Hey I'm doing a series of short stories. It's called my little pony: requests are magic. I hope you people like waiting too. Because this is probably going to take some time before I get to any of them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, Bear in mind I'm writing before I started to go back to school, so I am going to have a lot done. Also I want everypony to know that Fluttershy is my favorite pony. In case it wasn't obvious enough. **

**In the last chapter, Discord expressed that he wants to be accepted and without even thinking about it, Logan traded his pony body for his real body. When he could have lost all his powers. Oh and he returned to earth to tell his mom he wasn't coming back without Jane. He also took a giant knife with him back to Equestria. Here we go. Oh and Discord gave him wings, for his human body.**

** Chapter 6: making friends, and rooms.**

When I we get through the door. The door closes behind us and disappears in a cloud of smoke. Discord has already gotten a couple of glasses of chocolate milk for us while we were gone. He passed it over to me with his hoof, I sip the milk. Ii is a sweet and delicious as ever. I actually smile after I drink the entire thing. It was that good. "Thanks." "Oh, you're quite welcome new." He seemed to have some trouble getting a word out. "New." Then Circuit guessed what he was trying to say." "Friend?" He brought his hoof up to what I could guess was to snap his fingers if he still had them. "yes! That's the word. 'friend'." He came up to me and put his hoof out to me. "My first friend." "Uh, sure… I guess." I shake his hoof. I never actually questioned my look as a pony. But now I could see how I really looked. I had deep blue eyes, a nice ocean blue coat.

I heard the door open. "Hey what was going on earlier with you looking for that bo-" It was that dark grey Stallion from earlier who had the red strips in his mane. Shadow dusk if I remembered correctly. He walks in the room. What a surprise it must look to him. His face stayed the same other then his eyes when he looked at me. "Um, Circuit? What is that?" He points at me. Circuit scratches his neck. "ummm, that iz a Human." I notice that I'm a bit taller then the lot of them. Even from this distance it was clear that I was taller then he was on all fours. He approached me and looked at me with his blank eyes. Looking me over. I speak. "What do you think you're doing?" He steps back a little and frowns. "Okay, since when did you become a… hue-man?" I smile at what he's probably going to say next. "Since I made a deal with Discord." "Huh?" He looked around. "There is no Discord that I can see…" He saw pony Discord had gotten out a couple of glasses for what I could assume were for drinks. He looked at him, then at me. "What?" "Oh yes…" Discord turned his head around look at Shadow Dusk. "You must be Shadow Dusk that quite fellow hmm?" When he heard the voice he instantly reacted with his horn glowing with grey. "What. Did. You. Do?" He got up on his hind legs and waved his front legs. "wow there Shadow, I have no quarrel with you and I made a deal with Logan. The deal was that I get his stallion body in return for me turning him into a human." I stand in front of Shadow. "Stop doing, whatever you do with the horn. He's good now." I look over to Circuit who had himself been frowning at Discord. "And wants some people to accept that." "It's called magic, if you didn't know." That was the gap in my memory about the show. The Unicorn's horns could do magic at there will. Most ponies could really only do magic that were associated with what they do for a living or what there good at. But certain spells were very universal like levitation and simple element spells, like fire or sparks. Twilight Sparkle could do all kinds of magic too. Discord could do any magic his heart desired. That's what I think anyways.

Shadow dusk just tried to wedge himself between my arms. "No he's not, he's evil!" He said as he tried to keep his horn focused on him. I tried to push him away. But he was quite strong, I could barely hold him back. Oh hush you misguided stallion, if I was still evil what would I be doing right now?" He frowned. "You'd be causing chaos and misery." He then put his left hoof to his chest. "And what am I doing right now?" He actually paused for a moment and appeared to be thinking. He stopped struggling to get by me and stepped back a little. Although I was sure he was done, I kept myself in front of his horn just in case. I felt compiled to protect him for he turned me back into what I am. Plus he didn't seem like a very bad guy when I talked to him.

"Well, if Circuit hasn't blasted you yet there must be reason not to do anything yet." Discord summoned a cotton candy cloud and filed the glasses with chocolate milk, but one section of the small cloud rained white liquid rather then chocolate milk. Discord used his horn to levitate the glasses to us. "Here have some milk, it always helps with thinking about what to do." The one with white liquid came to me, I grabbed it as it floated over to me. I looked at the liquid for a moment. "What is it?" I ask. "It's white chocolate milk." I don't think that even exists on earth. So I only sip some to begin with, it tasted just like white chocolate. But it tasted like the cheap white chocolate, the kind you find in bargain bins a week after Easter. My face may have reflected the taste because Discord frowned a little and said. "Is there something wrong with you're milk?" "No offense Discord…" "No, don't call me Discord. Please refer to me from now on as…" He looked at his flank which was blank. He paused and thought for a moment. "Oh, I got it!" His horn glowed and the space where the cutie mark would be started to glow white pure white. Suddenly, it flashed a quick bright light and in that space was the god of war symbol resting on a cotton candy cloud. The cloud had his throne wedged in the bottom. I had no Idea what it was supposed to represent. Shadow Dusk and Circuit hooves reflected this thought as they looked about as confused as I was.

Discord looked over to us with a smile. "Can you guess who I am by my Cutie mark?" Circuit spoke first. "Uuumm, no." he said. Discord frowned. "I thought I made it simple enough." Shadow dusk next. "Is you're pony name… Cloud… throne?" He guessed. He frowned a bit more. "No." He looked to me. I was still unsure what it represented. A totally random idea came to mind, I was absolutely sure it was wrong, but I still said it. "What about… Cotton candy cloud omega-cord?" They looked at me like with a 'what?' face. But Discord smiled and pointed his hoof to me. "Yes, correct! I was sure you'd figure it out." "But anyway Cotton candy cloud omega…" Circuit paused. "Can I just call you omega-cord?" "Sure." "It'z, interesting zat you gave him vings. But vy are zey Black?" I look at my wings that have some how managed to grow out of my shirt without making a hole in them.

They were in fact, black the feathers were black. But I couldn't 'feel' them. I could tell there was some sort of structure that was bone. But no connection could be felt anywhere. "Omega-cord, I can't feel the wings." He looked to me and said. "Really? Let me fix that." He walked over and looked at my wings from different angles. Then when he was standing behind me. I felt a sharp pain at the area between my wings I try to turn but I seem to be stuck. "Discord! What are you doing?" Said Circuit who had charged his horn. But then suddenly the pain disappeared and I felt new limbs. Almost hand like. "There that will fix it." He appeared from behind and walked out in front of me. "Now try to move them." I try to, but it was odd. I try to just swipe them down. But instead they go up. "What?" I say looking at them. I try to make them go up, but they go down instead. "You seem to be getting the hang of it." Said Circuit. "And do so until you take flight." I figured this part out.

I flap as fast as I can. It was actually really fast, so fast that I flew right up. But I hit the ceiling with my head and everything went black.

I can hear a voice. It sounded familiar. "Help M-me." I recognized that voice. I wake up in a strange place I have not been before. It looked like some sort of forest. But it was not any forest I have seen. Something felt odd about my hands. They tingled intensely. I look at them. They were on fire! It didn't even hurt, it looked like it was burning the top of my skin. But I felt nothing. They just were on fire. I stand up using my 'burning' hands to stand up "You will not succeed my little toy." That voice I remembered acutely. I turn around to face Chrysalis, whose hair appeared to be burned. The ground around us was flowing with some sort of hot liquid. _Wait a minute, is that lava?_ I could see behind her was a cage that had… Fluttershy? The cage was held up by magic. "What are you doing with her?" I saw some sort of green beam coming out of Fluttershy's chest, it was streaming directly into that evil creature. Fluttershy looked like she was also losing color. "Soon the love she posses will be added to my power, and Taking Equestria will be easy." "Then what? Are you going to twiddle you're little horn some more? Make a World of Changelings? Cause I'm not going to let that happen!" She smiled. "But you see, I have no desire for Equestria as a place for Changelings anymore. This world is miniscule compared to another planet I have taken interest in. It will make us." She floated into the air. "ALL POWERFULL!" Her voice blew a whole bunch of wind in my face. But it was strong enough to actually cool the lava to harden obsidian. "Not if ve can help it." I hear a voice say behind me. I look over my shoulder. "Circuit the mane six, as well as a couple of other ponies I don't recognize were there. Circuit wore some sort of cube around his neck. It was hung by a chain and had all of the Element's of harmony stones in them. The girls also had there element's of harmony with them. One pony, that being of Discord was floating in the air without any wings. I smile to all of them. "With my friends, we are strong. Stronger then you, stronger then-" Some sort of massive object falls on top of them, making the ground shake violently. I see no movement whatsoever from the rock. "NO!" I scream out. They had been crushed by the rock. My hand reached out to them. I felt a whole bunch of emotions overwhelm me. I started to break out in tears. Never had I cried about anything so hard in my life. My friends were gone. My true friends were killed in mere seconds. "You were saying?" Said Crisilis. Anger suddenly filled my veins. "I'M GOING TO RIP YOU'RE HEAD OFF!" I run right at her. she shot some sort of spell at me but whatever it was didn't impede my progress to her. her pupils dilated a second before I reached her. I grab onto her neck, which seemed to shrink under my grip. She was gagging and the cage behind her dropped to the ground. She was trying her hardest to hit me with her hooves. But they felt like fly's landing on my face rather then blows to the jaw. I increase my grip, strangling her neck. I can start to hear less and less of her gagging. She was close to suffocating. She looks into my eyes looking for any mercy whatsoever. But I felt none, I didn't feel anything. Only one thing was certain, she must die.

"LOGAN!" "Huh?" I suddenly lose my opponent and instead find my hand's wrapped around a dark blue neck. I look up, the neck was connected to a head of what looked like an actual horse being. But it had tears coming down it's face from the choking. It had a black crown like object on it's head which was behind a very long horn. My mind starts to flow correctly and now I realize I was choking some other pony to death! "Oh my god!" I release the grip and this horse being breaths in a breath of fresh air and punches me in the face with it's silvery hoof. I am knocked back a few feet and crash into a couple of things. I feel like something is wedged in between me and the wall. But I'm more focused on the horse thing that pushed me back. It had collapsed on the floor. Probably from the sudden reintroduction of oxygen. "Logan, vat in za name of boyon gudhgag have you dreamed?! You almost killed Princess Luna. This Luna had wing's along with that horn, I see that it was a tiara on her head. At the base of her neck was some sort of object that had a crescent moon on it. Her hair flowed in the air with a blue shade that had some sort of transparent hair surrounding it. It was unlike anything I have seen anymore. I actually felt, attracted to this being. Sure I still loved Jane a lot more, but this Luna seemed to catch my interest just a little. Circuit looked at me seriously and worried, I look around to see that the other's were here now, The girls, Cloud who was standing next to Rainbow Dash, and Shadow dusk who was check that the princess was okay. Discord was still here, but he seemed to be sitting behind everyone Almost snickering to himself, I guess he really enjoyed all of this.

"The princess is okay." Said shadow dusk. "Good." I say, "Logan? Y-you're Logan?" Said Rainbow Dash. She turned around to look over to Discord who had started to walk over to me. "Then, who's this?" He hasn't said anything yet about the transformation. "That… Is Discord" I hear Luna mumble out loud enough for us to hear. Everyone looks to him now. His pupils Dilate for a moment trying to comprehend what might happen now that his first rivals, the one that were his exact opposites, now know that he has taken over my stallion body. "Discord?" He sighs, at wich his very voice Rainbow dash flew right into the air and right at him. "All right Discord, what's the big idea trying to hide amongst us? Are you trying to destroy our friendships again!?" He kneeled down and talked carfully. "Now listen Miss Dash, I have no want to do anything to you or you're friendships anymore." She frowned even more. "That's a lie! I know you want to destroy our friendships, just like you almost ruined our friendship with Circuit and turned him to chaos!" I stand up and walk right over but I say as I walk over. "Now listen here, he has changed!" Twilight spoke. "Not from what we know, he still as corrupt as the day he reappeared for all we know, even if he turned you into you're native species he could be playing on you're trust." I took that into consideration, but I could tell by the way he talked in the pocket dimension. He was very despraite. It's the kind of voice I heard when I some old bullies who wanted to get away from my grip. I always did let them go, but not without a warning I kept. "I understand the risk I took." I say with my hand to just below my neck. "I kne what I was dealing with, but. Discord…." I look down to him, he was still kneeling down but he was looking at me. "Discord showed that he has really changed to me, he showed the kindness that he has to me. As well as his own version of generosity to me too. He's shown me the first bit of actual friendship I think I have seen in this whole world towards me. He told me he would bring Jane to me, he would if he could." I look back to them. I felt confidence with my words. "Not only has he shown change to me, but Circuit has performed a memory check on his mind, he gave him one more chance." I look back down to him. He has stood back up, I don't know what he's feeling right now. But he must know I must be an actual friend, his first true friend. I look back to them. They all had a faces that I couldn't describe, but knew it had some consideration in it. "If you're not going to believe bloody facts, you better damn well believe the person he helped." Luna had actually been listening to my speech. She looked up to me. "He speaks of truth, I see his memories… Discord, has changed." She then try's to stand up. But has a little difficulty, Discord walked over and offered a hoof. She looked at it for a moment. "I see you have been doing fine Luna. Still ruling the night. Surely you have seen my dreams of change and new feelings." She brought her hood up and accepted his help. "Is thou's dreams being true and not unhonest?" She asked. I didn't understand why she was talking like firkin 15th England, it made no sense if everyone else talked normally. He finished helping her up and then said. "I really have no desire anymore to be causing misery and disharmony anymore." She smiled a somewhat happy one, but I was sure she had doubt. "Well then, we would decree based on memory that you are no longer a villain, but we do not have such control and authority to say so." He smiled. "We'll, you're reference is good enough for me." They looked at each other satisfied with each other. "And Logan…." His horn illuminates, the same door appears again but when it opens. There's a well furnished room with a bed, the blanket had an image of the girls on it, all sitting there like they would in the opening credits. I could see a little Luna doll sitting on the bed, it was a very interesting room. There was also a TV and what looked like a… PS4? I look at it like it was the best room in the universe. "I have figured out you're sleeping arrangements. You will sleep in this room, it is sound proof in case you spend a bunch of night's stimulating you're mind on that machine." "Discord…" "What?" I walk over to the entrance to this room and turn around to look directly at him. "Can you ever stop being awesome!?" I say with a huge smile. Luna giggled a little and Discord laughed. "You're welcome, friend." "Um, Discord…?" twilight had started to walk over she looked down with a small bit of regret, but then looked back up and said. "I want to give you a chance." Her friends followed her as well. AJ spoke. "It was mighty nice of ya to do what ya did for the boy, I think I could trust ya if Circuit can." Rarity talked to but she closed her eyes. "Well, if you're going to give him a chance Twilight, I might too." Rainbow Dash just stayed there flying for a second. "Fine, just if I see anything funny. I'm gonna see you behind it." Pinkie was all that was left. She had hopped over. "Can you still make chocolate rain?" I smile a bit from that question. I'm starting to see why people like the show, I think. I'm starting to like the show. Er, planet. "Of coarse." His horn glowed for a quick second, and a cloud appeared above her head and started to pour droplets of chocolate milk on her tongue. "yer good." She said with her tongue out. That made me laugh really hard. Cloud dasher had walked over to Discord. "Are you really done? With the chaos I mean." "Yes, like I said." He thought. "Okay." I notice that it was dark outside. "Hey Circuit, what happened?" He looked at me seriously. "You hit you're head hard enough on za ceiling to knock yourself out. When I saw this I immediately check to see if you were still alive, you may have bruising on you're head." I touched the top of my head to see, and sure enough I felt pain where I touched. "After that, I went over to Twilight to get help. We all came back to see what each of us could do. First, we tried to wake you up. But none of us could do anything physically to wake you. So we tried every spell that pertains to awareness and waking. But you seemed to be in some sort of sleep trance." "That is where I came in." Said Luna. "Circuit forget that he had scheduled an inventing night for us to watch, but has forgotten to cancel. We tried to invoke you to consciousness with us getting into thou's dreams." She paused and then lifted her little thingy around her neck, burned marks showed in the shape of palm's and fingers, it was very black. I look at it puzzeled, I have no idea how such a thing could happen, unless…. "Thou's dreams… connected with thie's consciousness and started to strangle us." My face saddned's. "I'm sorry about that, I had no idea." She looked at me with a blank face. "We do not blame you. We tried to unceremoniously wake you up." "But the burn marks, I had some sort of dream that looked real." It did actually, it actually even looked like it took place on earth. "And, my hand's were on fire. Were my hands on fire?" "Indeed. Thou's hand's did appear to be burning as soon as I tried to enter you're mind. You even leaped right up and said some things and gripped right onto our throat." "So… you all heard?" Twilight spoke "Yes, we did. You must have been having a powerful dream to evoke magic out of you." "Hey, I wonder…" I look at my hands, they were as plan as usual. I get an idea. "Circuit, you said I can get powers when in contact with the Spirits of harmony, right?" He nod his head a little when he said. "Yes, but I'm still not sure If Discord…." Cotton candy cloud omega-cord, thank you very much." He interrupted. "Okay, omega-cord has let you keep za ability." "Of coarse I have."

I look over to Rainbow Dash, who was flying over head of everyone." Come here for a second." "What? Does you're abilities pertain to me somehow?" She finishs and I touch her neck. A sudden burst of ebergy pulsed through my body from the touch and I floated into the air for a moment. "WoooOOoow!" I say trying to get back down. My hand's ignite again, and also I do not feel the flames. "How did you…?" rainbow Dash said, but was then inturupted by Discord who joined me in the air. "Wonderful, you have the ability to control fire! You can start and produce torrents of flames to shoot out of you're hands." He smiled. So did I. "Hmmmm, I always wanted to see thing's burn." "But of coarse you're training is going to have to wait." Everyone, including me. Looked confused to what Discord meant by 'training.' "What do you mean?" "Well, how else are you going to control you're power's so you don't destroy anything you're not supposed to?" "You're going to teach me? Do you know how?" "I can teach you anything as long as you listen. But you should probably rest now." I walk into the room. Circuit follows me in.

But everyone saw this as a sign that as a need of privacy, so they said there good byes and left. Even Luna left. I sit down on the bed. The room was pretty cool to me, but I guess I could call myself a brony now. "Listen, Logan." I look over to him. "I know we have our differences, but you took a chance I was unwilling to take. You showed everypony out zere zat you have made an actual friend. We were all certain he vas evil, but you defended him like I would defend a friend. You're very need to defend him is what convinced Twilight to give him a chance." He looked at me directly in my eyes. "You really do belong in that body. I'm sorry I said the thing's I did." "I accept you're apology." He turned around." Chances are, I'm going to have to do a lot of recon tomorrow to find where there are changelings hiding, so you're probably going to have to hang with Discord." I smile a little thinking of that. "So rest now…" He walked out of the door and started to close it. "For you're probably going to be busy tomorrow."

**Yes that concludes another chapter, sorry I went on there. Going to try to make the next chapter shorter. How do you feel about having you're Evil sided OC work along Crisilis? Sending me a review stating you're OC's personality, gender, Race ( No Alicores please), Physical description and anything else you'd like to add.**


	7. Chapter seven, im losing my creativness

**In the last chapter, Discord asked Luna out. Yep, he also lost the body and had to return to being a Draconquues. Crisilis also stole a lot of his memory of chaos spells not to mention his abilitites too. Luna also did a meme. XD So let's enjoy another chapter of the series, shall we?**

**Chapter… I don't remember ummmm, oh 7: Training day.**

I don't entirely remember what I dreamed of, normally I don't remember at all. But it had something to do with Luna ridding on top of a Rainbow colored bed. She was also wearing some sort of maid outfit. Yeah, my dream's are very screwed up like that. I think it would be for the better of me if I don't remember them. I did wake up with a massive erection though. _Thank god Circuit didn't walk in. _That would be akward as hell. Probably even more since these ponies can only really have there sex detrumined by there voice and face shape. When I did wake up, I tried to go back to sleep since I was not in the mood for getting up yet. But that changed when my phone actually started to ring.

I look at my phone with the most confused face. First of, it was out of mintues being a prepaid phone. Second of all no phone company if I remember correctly does not provide cellphone service out in, I don't know. A different planet!

I pick up my phone which was playing a ring tone I have not even heard before, it sounded like some soft spoken girl trying to get out that I was getting a call. But she did not sound so sure she should have let me know. It said on the indicator space for contact's 'Discord' the number bar was filled with o's I press accept. "How can you even call me?" I ask. "Oh I can do a lot of thing's with you're kinds technology. Even bring you here through the phone." That sounded awesome "Which reminds me, it's time for training. Get dressed, and make sure you put on anti-perspirant, or take a shower. Which ever one you prefer. Just do it quickly, I have some news I want to tell you. Both good and bad."

I think About it for a moment_. If I put on Anti-perspirant, I'm going to be stuck feeling dirty. But I'm going to be wearing the same clothing anyway. _I take into full consideration every possible problem with each one. "I'm going to get a shower." "Fine, I set out an assortment of different shampoos and what not for you to use. Just don't take longer then ten mintues okay?" I close the phone and put on the pajama bottoms. I know the other night I said they were to girly, but I'd rather look feminine like then have a huge boner sticking out. I did not put on the top that came with it.

I open the door to step out into the kitchen area. Circuit was there eating a bowel of cereal. There were also about a whole firkin plate full of scrambled eggs. They also stacked a bit like pancakes. Which I could also smell being made, I could also hear them.

He looked over to me. "Oh, you're awake." "Why did you make so much scrambled eggs?" He frowns for a second. "They provide most essential vitamins needed to live." "You seem to eat a lot in the morning." He smiled a little but turned his focus back to his cereal. "How else do you think I deal with my crazy life?" I ask. "Do you have a shower?" "Yes, just go up stairs and it vill be to za left of my room down the hallway. Just don't go bonker'z on za hot water please." "Thanks. Enjoy you're food for how it taste's, not what it does for you." I tell him as I walk over to the stair case. "Sure." He said back to me.

His roof was not very high, but the house was supposed to be made for ponies. I could only really side step up the stairs. I also had to almost duck my head under the doorway as I entered his bathroom. The shower was not very big. I could tell already that my head would be higher then the shower head so I would have to lower my head. Not to mention my feet were probably going to fit akwardly into the floor of the tub. I strip down and get into the shower, I had brought my clothing that discord spawned for me. I noticed that Discord was not joking when he said an assortment. There were various shampoo's and condtioner's from about 7 different companies. And about ten bar's of different soaps. "Wow." Is all I can say. _Damn, this must be what the girls back on earth have on average in there shower. _I turn the shower on and warm water already starts to stream on to my back as I turn the handle. I do as he say's and not turn it up very high. I like it when the water is hot and there's only a tiny amount of cold water running it. But as I was told, I set it up so it's just a little bit warmer.

I wet my hair and get to work using a bottle of shampoo on my head, then conditioner. The smell of the fruit sent was very nice. It was exotic fruit though, a lot of mango and pineapples. Rather then reach for a bar of soap, I grab a bottle of apollo body wash and squeeze the bottle a bit over my chest and back and as well over my wings. It smelt pretty good too. I grabbed a body brush labeled 'Logan' -left by Discord obviously enough- and start brushing the clean substance all over my body.

I spent about seven mintues cleaning myself and then I rinsed all the cleaning stuff off of me. I turn the handle and step out of the shower. It actually had no curtain for some reason. I guess it fit since they don't have the part's, I closed the door though. I step out and look around for a towel. Which there isn't one, I sigh remembering that he probably uses magic to dry himself. I call down to him. "Circuit! I need a towel to dry myself!" He yelled back up. I'm to busy to explain how it works, but just say dry me!" I stand there for a moment looking around the room. There was nothing that I could see that looked machine in this room. "Dry, me?" I say. Suddenly huge gusts of hot air blow from up and down. It felt both unreal and powerfull. It only lasted ten seconds and then the air stopped blowing. I was smiling at how awesome that was. "Cool!" I say to myself.

I put on the clothing I had worn yesterday and step downstair's. I came into the kitchen to see that in the time I was in the shower, another pony had came to the house. This one had a white coat and blue mane and tail, it was female and had a note as a cutie mark, she also wore a pair of sunglasses that were tinted purple. I recognized this pony from the show as what seemed to be the only pony with technolegy in Equestira.

She looked over to me and her mouth made an o shape. She used her hooves to lift up her shade's. Her facial expression now matched her eyes. "Um, Circuit? What is that thing?" He face hooved. "I really should take a picture of you so I don't have to keep explaining zis." I walk over to her and say. "Who are you?" I knew very well who this DJ was. But I'm sure it was better this way. "You don't look like any of the many thing's I performed for." "He'z not from zis planet, I can't really sit here and explain the entire thing to you Vynil. But when I left for about a month. I was trying to take Down the Changeling queen's operation's." She looked at him confused. "How come you didn't just tell me that when you left?" He frowned a little. "It tried, but you got carried away by a bunch of ponies before I could tell you. "But any way, where does 'this' come in?" She said pointing at me with her hoof. "The queen is bring beings from another world and is feeding there love to the Changelings." She looked at me for a moment. Then back to him. _Seriously? Can I talk soon? _"Did you rescue it?" I frown at that. "Hey! I'm not a firkin animal you find in the forest that you can call an it! I'm a he." I say. Circuit smiles a bit. She looks at me with a bit of a frown. "Well you certainly have a sense of self worth. Sorry." "What ever, just don't talk about me like that again." "Fair enough, my name's Vynil scratch." I shake her hoof. "Why don't you sit down for some breakfast Logan? I hope you like blue berry pancakes."

I really did want to stay and scarf down as many as I could, but Discord said not to stall. I stick my hand out and shake my head. "I can't, Discord want's me to see him now." At this Vynl frown's at me. "What? Why would you go see him? Or even listen to him for that matter." Circuit sighs. "Apperently he's changed and Logan stood up for him, so now Discord's going to train him or something." My phone ring's again.

I take it out of my pocket and flip the phone to hear what Discord is saying. "Are you done with you're shower yet?" "Yes." "Good, you might want to hold you're breath." "Huh?" Something grabs my shirt at such an angle that it seems to be coming from the phone. I get pulled into the direction of the phone. And I'm suddenly in a forest of some sort. Discord was holding onto my shirt with his eagle claw. I cannot process what just happened. "Wha… how…" He was smiling a lot. He put me down on the grass and started to talk. "Okay there are two good newses and two bad newses, or more depending on how many it could make. Which do you want to hear first?" I think for a moment. "Good news." He closes his eyes. "The first one will make you happy for me, the good news is. I have a date tomorrow." I smiled. "Alright Discord, who's the lucky gir- I mean mare?" I correct myself. He opened his eyes. "You're not going to believe it. But, it's princess Luna!" My heart almost sinks, but instead I smile recatingly. "That's awesome! How did that come about?" "Well, since I had been changing my tone in life. I had actually been thinking about trying to meet some ponies. I remembered how romantic the night can be sometime and Luna came to mind. So what better way to celebrate my new body, then to ask?" I look at him. "Hey, where is that body anyways?" "Next good new's is kind of defused by the bad news. But, the good new's is Luna actually free'd me of my damn limiting spell Crisilis kept me in." _Oh god, Is this it? Is where she can come back to me and I can finally leave this place? _I open my mouth to ask but he talks again. "Now before you ask, The bad news." He pauses. "The bad news is, I was attacked and stolen of most of my powers by Crisilis." That really sunk my heart, it also lit another fire in me. "Damnit! That bitch is gone too far now!" I say angry. "Which include's my ability to teleport other ponies and know where they are and a bunch of other stuff I took for granet… You're hand's are on fire." He says to me seriously.

My hand's did tickle slightly again, which were also on fire again. I lift them up to my face. My face could feel the very heat of the fire. "Yeah, what's the other bad new's?" His face saddens. "I lost the body." That must suck, now he must have to cancel the date. "Awww, that stinks. Err sucks." "Yes, but I'm still going on the date." I look at him seriously, I also felt a little confused. "You can't just walk into cantorlot and not be noticed you know. How do you plan on getting this Celestia herself anyways?" He sighed. "It's not the best plan, but I'm going to ask Twilight to send her a letter for me today." That's probably the best I could do if I were to ask a girl out too. Ask there mom for permission first, but if I remember correctly Celestia and Luna are sister. But Celestia was older so it almost made sense. "I hope to be there with you almost when you send the letter." He smiles. "Nice of you to say, I'll see it so." He steps back and says. "Now, let the training commence."

His hand's start to glow and he lift's them up. The ground shakes a little and a couple stones come out of the ground, big rock's too. They were all covered in moss. "Now the first thing we need to get down is that you're hands when burning will set thing's on fire. Touch a moss covered rock to see what I mean." I walk over to a rock and place my hand over it. I started to feel the rock. I saw that the moss had blackned around my touch, then it started to burn. The smoke was very thin and barely any was present. I lift my hand back and watch the burning slowly travel across the rock face. It eventually stop. Discord talked again. "Good, now you know you need to be cautious what you touch when you're hands are on fire. Cause if some oil for example where to be present…. Now, you can also shoot out a torrent of flames from you're hands." He snaps his finger's and a wooden statue of a changeling appears. _Perfect target! _He cups his hand's togheter and closes his eyes. His eagle claw and paw lighted on fire and begain to gather flame's in the middle of his palms, I saw that the color of the fire was changing to. It started red, then changed orange. White, blue. Then purple. He opened his eyes and spreaded his seprate hands out and shoot the out with open palm's at the changeling statue. Kind of like in skyrim, only the flame's looked more intense. The flames leaped from his palm and made that satisfying hissing noise that a flame thrower would. The staute was engulfed in flames. He stoped after ten seconds and his hand's stopped buring. When the flames finally stopped. There was nothing left of the statue other then ash and a few hot coals.

"Now, you try what I did. If you feel like a pro, which you're not. You can try charging in seprate hands. But be carful when you cup them back toghter. The heat combines and can get extremely intense." He snapped his lion claw and a staute of a changeling made of wood appeared about two meter's in front of me. I look at my burning hands. I cup them toghter and they start to collect fire in the center of the space I made for them. I could feel the heat on my face and I was holding them as far back as I could. My arms were not affected for some reason. I could see the color slowly changing. I pull my hands apart and try charging them sepratly. I move my fingers so they point towards the center of my palm. The very flames run of into the center of my palm. They both turn purple after about seven seconds. I start to cup them toghter. Discord looked at me with concern. "Are you trying to melt yourself? If it got any hotter it might burn throught the very ground below you so shoot those out at the statue." I mimic what he did with his palms. I could feel the tingling disappear as the huge amount of flame's engulf the Changeling statue. I watch with my face smiling, I was laughing hysterically about how awesome this was. "Stop the flames!" The smile drops. "I don't know how!" "Think of something cold!" "Like you're heart?" "No, like popsicle's on a winter day in Alaska." That was cold. The thought I mean. My hands stopped expelling flames and just continued to burn. The statue burned for quite some time, it even seemed to 'melt' to the ground.

When it did finally stop burning, Discord snapped a giant target. "Now that you're pyromaniac has been released, you can also shoot fire balls with you're hands. And no it's not like you're world's stupid overall wearing plumbers." He pointed all his talon's at the center of the palm. "Depending on how long you hold it as so, will increase the effectivness of the fireball. Thing's like size, intenseity, and distance it can travel are increased when charging." I laugh inside knowing that he sounds like every video game tutorial ever made. His palm glowed to be green. He did a quick wrist motion and he shoot a fire ball at the target. He hit it dead on in the center. "Now, you try to hit the center. If you can get it within five try's, I'll send you back to enjoy those pancakes. If not, you get to enjoy the rest of the day with me." He said liking his other option. My stomach growled after. As awesome as it would be to stay with him, I was hungry.

I shoot a fire ball, It was off by 3 rings. The second one did not even hit the target. The third hit the second ring. The forth one I flick my wrist a little late and hit the white on the edge. "Come on, you can do better then that." He said encouraging me. This is the final throw. I get it, food. I don't, I suffer hunger for about 20 mintues. I carfully aim it, Get a large sized ball preparied. I throw, I watch it zoom to the target. It made a puff noise at it hit the center of the target. "BULLS EYE!" I yell out and shoot my hand's in the air. "Discord frowns. "Oh fine, here. I'll see you later. Tell Circuit to be catuios from now on too." He talked very seriously about the next part. "If I know crisilis, she won't stray to far away from here." He put's his eagle claw to his chin. "She's planning something. I'm sure of it, I just don't know what." He snaps his lion claw. I can only see black.

My vision return's and I'm standing on a stool at the table of Circuit's kitchen. I could see he was looking in the other direction. "Hey Circuit." I say to him. He jumps from his eat a little and makes a messed face. He turns to face me. "Logan?" He said slightly irritated. "How long have you been sitting zere for?" I smile. "Since I got here." "Stop being a smart ass." He say's. "Huh?" Vynil poked her head out from the living room. "Oh, you're back." I smile. "Yes I am. I'm glad you noticed." I say to her. I could still here the sound of pancake's being made as well as the aroma of them as well. My stomach growl's extremely loud. So loud I think Vynil heard it. She starts to laugh. "Wo! We gotta get some food in you!" She said. Circuit smiled but spoke normally. "Yes, so please kindly sit down over here and stop playing with my turn table down stairs?" She walked out and sat down at the table.

It felt odd, being served breakfast. Usaully I have to make my own breakfast and it was normally something basic like oatmeal or scrambled eggs. Speaking of them, there was a giant pile of them in the center of the table. I grab a couple of 'patties' and a few pancakes that were left out. Circuit and vynils horn lit up levitating and using the utensil's left out. I look at Circuit.

"Hey, didn't you eat earlier?" He looks over to me with a cocky but friendly smile. "That was just an appetizer." His plate had seven pancakes, ten scrambled egg 'patties' and bunch of hash browns on them. They seemed to over sizing the amount of area that was even the chair he was on. He slammed his fork and butter knife down on the table. Which made my plate shake a little. "ZIS, iz za main course!" I look at him very worried for a moment. "Good luck." I say to him. "Vynil giggled at my doubt.

**30 Mintues later.**

I felt like I had enough for today to eat after I finished what I had. I had about 4 pancakes, three other egg patties. Vynil had about 3 pancakes 2 egg patiies and a side of Hash browns. Circuit could probably qualify for a food eating contest on earth, like firkin international. He at about 18 pancakes. 27 egg patties and what I could guess was about six pounds of hash browns. "You have a firkin stomach of a cow!" I say to him. I could feel my waist line being pushed on by my stomach. Vynil just kinda sat there with nothing going on for her. Circuit's stomach seemed to become very expanded. So much that he may have doubled his body weight, JUST from eating that food. He put the fork and knife down on the plate. His mouth was stained slightly with a shine of grease. He burped. "BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRP!" It was really loud. I laugh. "That was a good one!" He laughed a bit too and so did vynil. It was moment's like this that I wish would happen a lot more on earth. But it would normally happen with family and not with friends. Which reminds me, after I stopped laughing. I looked at both of them. "So what's the thing going on here?" I ask. "Vat do you mean?" "Between you two?" I say pointing at both of them. Vynil spoke. "Oh, were friends. I met him when he first moved to ponyvill." Circuit smiled, he was probably thinking back to that day. "Yes vat a day zat vas." He said. "Hey remember when you got the string in you're eyes and you knocked over the all the punch and cake Pinke pie made for everypony?" He laughed, I did too. I had some very crazy thing's happen at parties too. "Oh, zat vas funny." He said within his voice. My phone started to ring again.

I didn't even check who it was, mainly because I knew who it was going to be. "What is it Discord?" 'Give you're phone to Circuit for a second, I need to talk to him." I Look over to Circuit who was wiping his lips with a napkin. "Circuit, are you familiar with human communication?" "I am aware of you're cellular device." I hold it out to him. He uses his magic to bring it to his ear's and mouth. "Hello?" His face changes, he looks to me. "Hmmm, does he know?" He asks. I could not hear the conversation on Discord's end. "Okay." He said. He rolls his eyes. "Bad news." His face sharpnens before he says. "I see, what's the good news?" His eye's open wide. "How?" Discord must be telling him about his date and what not. "One does not simply walk by the royal guard Discord, and with what you're know for you probably would be stopped before you even enter za city let alone za castle." _Why does everyone refrence to lord of the ring's here!? Is this whole world a damn meme? _He frowns. "Fine, I'll let her know you're coming. But you need to not do anything. If what I'm sure is going to happen, you need to be as calm and as kind as Fluttershy if you're going to get her to accept you. Goodbye Discord, have good day." He flipped the phone shut and sended it over to me. "I going to Twilight's for a second, I'm going to bring back a book for you to read Logan, one that will give you the common logic on Equestria. In the mean time, you keep Vynil company." He walked over to the door. I just sorta sit there thinking to myself. _So I'm going to read a book, never thought theday would come for reading one not from the school._ I look over to Vynil for a second, she was looking at me two. Neither of us could say anything to really break the silence. _Maybe I should ask what she knows about him_. "So, why are you friends with him anyway?" I ask. "Well he really did make an effort at first to try and be my friend the first few month's, he came by my place a lot and listen to my music. Give suggestions Or just talk to me about what's happening with him." I nod. She continues. "Of coarse though you can tell he's not a normal stallion, at least what the public would think is a normal stallion. What you see all around you." She lift her hoof up in the air and spreaded it around. "The machines and that I mean, he made it all by himself. He worked on them, designed them. Created and produced them all in his lab which is downstairs." "So he's a genius?" "Yeah, he's insanely bright. He graduated from Technopya collage of mechanical enginering and alchemy, top of class too." I say Huuuh with a bit of surprise. "I was there a couple of time's doing performance's, I'm a DJ by the way." I was going to ask something that was on my mind since yesterday, but felt it would have been more appropriate to ask Circuit rather then her. So instead I ask. "How old is Circuit?" "Well he told me he was about 27 years old." "And you?" "I'm 24 what's you're age? Do you're kind age?" "Yes, I'm 15." "15? Really? You're quite tall." I ha once. "Humans grow to a larger hight then ponies, mainly through… Puberty." She looked confused. "What is puberty?" I sigh. I'm sure it's hard enough getting it explained to you. But explaining seems to be harder. "Well… It's like a growth stage in human life…" I think a bit more. "It's triggered by some organ's that release a chemical called Testosturim, It's released by…" I pause trying to say it without thing's becoming akward. "Well, my… testicals." Her eye's opened. "Oh, right. The pony version of that is maturity. It's ahhh… about the same I could guess."

We stayed silent for a couple of mintues after that. Circuit finally came back with a book in his magic field. He levitated the book over to me. "Here this will give you everything you need to know to suffice what there is needed to know about Equestria." The book was not very big. But I would probably spend about a couple of day's reading it. "Well I don't have a lot to do today…" Said Vynil. Circuit looked at her with a little grin. "You never have a lot to do any day Vynil." "Well no, but I do have to go to a small town named Grainsvow for a late night performance." "What!?" Said Circuit with his pupils Dialating. "Is there something wrong?" I ask. 'Zat'z vere I lived before I moved here." "Well, isn't that cool." I say. He looks at Vynil seriously and I could tell that his face was full of concern. "You need to be carfull who you talk to and who you are around while you're in that town." She looked at him with a face that said nothing but curisosity. "Why? Is there something wrong with the town?" "Zat town is full of bad ponies and stallion's. I vork there for a bit as za mayor's personal body guard for the rest of her carrer." She rasied an eyebrow, I think. "Rest of her carrer?" "She was killed during a conference that I was attending as head of security, I caught za wanker thought." "Yikes." Is all I say. "Look, I can't say where you should do you're performances Vynil. But please be careful when you're off and on stage. All it took for a full scale riot in za town was one pony to steal a bit purse." "Well, I got nothing to do today like at all. I would go outside but… being human and all." Is what I say. They look to me. "Hey, I have been seen with stranger creataure's and no pony really care's too much about different creature's they havn't seen before. Just don't act evil or yell and you'll be fine." _What the hell? I feel brave_. "Okay well I guess I'll try." I'll come with you, to be sure no pony does something stupid." Said vynil as she walked with me.

**Guess what? Nope, not the end of the chapter yet. Cantorlot.** **And Luna time.**

When we slept, we had a interesting dream. Being the princess of the night we have abilities to control what we dream and what we don't. But we decided to let our own mind come up with something. It was one of Discord, it was of a weird dream for one. He seemed to be on my mind for quite some time now. We have not told sister Celestia of my time of planned merriment with Discord. We feared she would forbid it. He did say he would figure it out. But we are not so sure.

This dream, we was on the moon, we were usally haunted by these dream's of being on the moon. But, Discord was there. we were sad being there. He saw how sad we were. we could not remember why we were sent there or who did it. He came up to me and picked us up with his paw and claw. He held us with his claw and wiped the tears from our face with his lion paw. He looked at us with sympathy and shared sadness. "I just wan't to be accepted." He said that in the dream. He hugged us. We also seemed to view from a third. Discord himself seemed to have been crying also. We put our front hooves around him and accepted his embrace. He put his long neck on the side of ours. He showed us comfort on the moon. That was when I woke up.

The Memories we captured from his mind while we were still on Circuit's land showed us he really does feel this way. He honestly did want to change and was taking the steps to do so. His change of heart was the reason we choose to accept his invitation to merriment.

We look around or humble sleeping room. Not much to see other then my sister's work. The dream felt so real, like it had happened at some point. We knew Discord would never go to the moon. Not because he couldn't, well he couldn't now. But he would never want to. He would have it we did not incase him in stone.

We step out of bed and yawn for a moment then look at the design Circuit had left for me. It was of a special magic grid, it drawed magic from the moon and turned it into power. It was both an ingenous design and a useful one. It also made a lot of the ponies think about the night a bit more. Circuit really was a loyal follower of the night, he makes most if not, all his invention's by our moon. He really appreciates the night. It is unclear if he sleeps or not. He has a bed, but it appear's to be barely used. He is nice enough now, before he was absautly loyal to us in the beginning. Now he would treat us as a friend. But it's the way we prefer it anyways.

We wonder what the next few day's would bring. If that human continues to exist in our world. Crisilis will stop at nothing to get it back to her, if she has taken Discord's chaos powers. She will start doing something Unimaginable. Something like… make copies of her fellow kind. We would think that would be a plan. To rival the royal guard in sheer number's. But if Shinning armor and Cadence's love is still strong. They could repel them back. But im' not so sure that could work on the queen anymore. Her power has grown stronger then ever before. She rivals the very power of Unity with the other elements. It may take other mean's to stop her… Lethal means.

I lay back down in bed trying to fall back to sleep, but it takes a spell to put me back under.

**Sorry for the long write. But I felt the need to go on, Also I usllay write two chapter's ahead. So if you got any idea's you should probably tell me as soon as possible. I don't wana miss out on great sugestion's or correction's. I also apologize in advance for the crap spelling. I broke my mouse and I can't proof read as I go. I take most of a day to write a chapter and I update at school, the time is very tight so I can't make time to correct mistakes. Hopfully this will be solved when I get a new mouse. I have a question for all of you while I'm on the subject with Luna/Discord. How can Discord adapte to modern speech pattern's when he's been locked away in stone and imprisoned so much longer then Luna has been on the moon?**


	8. Chapter 8

**In the last chapter, Discord asked Luna out. Yep, he also lost the body and had to return to being a Draconquues. Crisilis also stole a lot of his memory of chaos spells not to mention his abilitites too. Luna also did a meme. XD So let's enjoy another chapter of the series, shall we? I have filled the evil OC spot so never mind that now.**

**Chapter… I don't remember ummmm, oh 8: Training day.**

I don't entirely remember what I dreamed of, normally I don't remember at all. But it had something to do with Luna ridding on top of a Rainbow colored bed. She was also wearing some sort of maid outfit. Yeah, my dream's are very screwed up like that. I think it would be for the better of me if I don't remember them. I did wake up with a massive erection though. _Thank god Circuit didn't walk in. _That would be akward as hell. Probably even more since these ponies can only really have there sex detrumined by there voice and face shape. When I did wake up, I tried to go back to sleep since I was not in the mood for getting up yet. But that changed when my phone actually started to ring.

I look at my phone with the most confused face. First of, it was out of mintues being a prepaid phone. Second of all no phone company if I remember correctly does not provide cellphone service out in, I don't know. A different planet!

I pick up my phone which was playing a ring tone I have not even heard before, it sounded like some soft spoken girl trying to get out that I was getting a call. But she did not sound so sure she should have let me know. It said on the indicator space for contact's 'Discord' the number bar was filled with o's I press accept. "How can you even call me?" I ask. "Oh I can do a lot of thing's with you're kinds technology. Even bring you here through the phone." That sounded awesome "Which reminds me, it's time for training. Get dressed, and make sure you put on anti-perspirant, or take a shower. Which ever one you prefer. Just do it quickly, I have some news I want to tell you. Both good and bad."

I think About it for a moment_. If I put on Anti-perspirant, I'm going to be stuck feeling dirty. But I'm going to be wearing the same clothing anyway. _I take into full consideration every possible problem with each one. "I'm going to get a shower." "Fine, I set out an assortment of different shampoos and what not for you to use. Just don't take longer then ten mintues okay?" I close the phone and put on the pajama bottoms. I know the other night I said they were to girly, but I'd rather look feminine like then have a huge boner sticking out. I did not put on the top that came with it.

I open the door to step out into the kitchen area. Circuit was there eating a bowel of cereal. There were also about a whole firkin plate full of scrambled eggs. They also stacked a bit like pancakes. Which I could also smell being made, I could also hear them.

He looked over to me. "Oh, you're awake." "Why did you make so much scrambled eggs?" He frowns for a second. "They provide most essential vitamins needed to live." "You seem to eat a lot in the morning." He smiled a little but turned his focus back to his cereal. "How else do you think I deal with my crazy life?" I ask. "Do you have a shower?" "Yes, just go up stairs and it vill be to za left of my room down the hallway. Just don't go bonker'z on za hot water please." "Thanks. Enjoy you're food for how it taste's, not what it does for you." I tell him as I walk over to the stair case. "Sure." He said back to me.

His roof was not very high, but the house was supposed to be made for ponies. I could only really side step up the stairs. I also had to almost duck my head under the doorway as I entered his bathroom. The shower was not very big. I could tell already that my head would be higher then the shower head so I would have to lower my head. Not to mention my feet were probably going to fit akwardly into the floor of the tub. I strip down and get into the shower, I had brought my clothing that discord spawned for me. I noticed that Discord was not joking when he said an assortment. There were various shampoo's and condtioner's from about 7 different companies. And about ten bar's of different soaps. "Wow." Is all I can say. _Damn, this must be what the girls back on earth have on average in there shower. _I turn the shower on and warm water already starts to stream on to my back as I turn the handle. I do as he say's and not turn it up very high. I like it when the water is hot and there's only a tiny amount of cold water running it. But as I was told, I set it up so it's just a little bit warmer.

I wet my hair and get to work using a bottle of shampoo on my head, then conditioner. The smell of the fruit sent was very nice. It was exotic fruit though, a lot of mango and pineapples. Rather then reach for a bar of soap, I grab a bottle of apollo body wash and squeeze the bottle a bit over my chest and back and as well over my wings. It smelt pretty good too. I grabbed a body brush labeled 'Logan' -left by Discord obviously enough- and start brushing the clean substance all over my body.

I spent about seven mintues cleaning myself and then I rinsed all the cleaning stuff off of me. I turn the handle and step out of the shower. It actually had no curtain for some reason. I guess it fit since they don't have the part's, I closed the door though. I step out and look around for a towel. Which there isn't one, I sigh remembering that he probably uses magic to dry himself. I call down to him. "Circuit! I need a towel to dry myself!" He yelled back up. I'm to busy to explain how it works, but just say dry me!" I stand there for a moment looking around the room. There was nothing that I could see that looked machine in this room. "Dry, me?" I say. Suddenly huge gusts of hot air blow from up and down. It felt both unreal and powerfull. It only lasted ten seconds and then the air stopped blowing. I was smiling at how awesome that was. "Cool!" I say to myself.

I put on the clothing I had worn yesterday and step downstair's. I came into the kitchen to see that in the time I was in the shower, another pony had came to the house. This one had a white coat and blue mane and tail, it was female and had a note as a cutie mark, she also wore a pair of sunglasses that were tinted purple. I recognized this pony from the show as what seemed to be the only pony with technolegy in Equestira.

She looked over to me and her mouth made an o shape. She used her hooves to lift up her shade's. Her facial expression now matched her eyes. "Um, Circuit? What is that thing?" He face hooved. "I really should take a picture of you so I don't have to keep explaining zis." I walk over to her and say. "Who are you?" I knew very well who this DJ was. But I'm sure it was better this way. "You don't look like any of the many thing's I performed for." "He'z not from zis planet, I can't really sit here and explain the entire thing to you Vynil. But when I left for about a month. I was trying to take Down the Changeling queen's operation's." She looked at him confused. "How come you didn't just tell me that when you left?" He frowned a little. "It tried, but you got carried away by a bunch of ponies before I could tell you. "But any way, where does 'this' come in?" She said pointing at me with her hoof. "The queen is bring beings from another world and is feeding there love to the Changelings." She looked at me for a moment. Then back to him. _Seriously? Can I talk soon? _"Did you rescue it?" I frown at that. "Hey! I'm not a firkin animal you find in the forest that you can call an it! I'm a he." I say. Circuit smiles a bit. She looks at me with a bit of a frown. "Well you certainly have a sense of self worth. Sorry." "What ever, just don't talk about me like that again." "Fair enough, my name's Vynil scratch." I shake her hoof. "Why don't you sit down for some breakfast Logan? I hope you like blue berry pancakes."

I really did want to stay and scarf down as many as I could, but Discord said not to stall. I stick my hand out and shake my head. "I can't, Discord want's me to see him now." At this Vynl frown's at me. "What? Why would you go see him? Or even listen to him for that matter." Circuit sighs. "Apperently he's changed and Logan stood up for him, so now Discord's going to train him or something." My phone ring's again.

I take it out of my pocket and flip the phone to hear what Discord is saying. "Are you done with you're shower yet?" "Yes." "Good, you might want to hold you're breath." "Huh?" Something grabs my shirt at such an angle that it seems to be coming from the phone. I get pulled into the direction of the phone. And I'm suddenly in a forest of some sort. Discord was holding onto my shirt with his eagle claw. I cannot process what just happened. "Wha… how…" He was smiling a lot. He put me down on the grass and started to talk. "Okay there are two good newses and two bad newses, or more depending on how many it could make. Which do you want to hear first?" I think for a moment. "Good news." He closes his eyes. "The first one will make you happy for me, the good news is. I have a date tomorrow." I smiled. "Alright Discord, who's the lucky gir- I mean mare?" I correct myself. He opened his eyes. "You're not going to believe it. But, it's princess Luna!" My heart almost sinks, but instead I smile recatingly. "That's awesome! How did that come about?" "Well, since I had been changing my tone in life. I had actually been thinking about trying to meet some ponies. I remembered how romantic the night can be sometime and Luna came to mind. So what better way to celebrate my new body, then to ask?" I look at him. "Hey, where is that body anyways?" "Next good new's is kind of defused by the bad news. But, the good new's is Luna actually free'd me of my damn limiting spell Crisilis kept me in." _Oh god, Is this it? Is where she can come back to me and I can finally leave this place? _I open my mouth to ask but he talks again. "Now before you ask, The bad news." He pauses. "The bad news is, I was attacked and stolen of most of my powers by Crisilis." That really sunk my heart, it also lit another fire in me. "Damnit! That bitch is gone too far now!" I say angry. "Which include's my ability to teleport other ponies and know where they are and a bunch of other stuff I took for granet… You're hand's are on fire." He says to me seriously.

My hand's did tickle slightly again, which were also on fire again. I lift them up to my face. My face could feel the very heat of the fire. "Yeah, what's the other bad new's?" His face saddens. "I lost the body." That must suck, now he must have to cancel the date. "Awww, that stinks. Err sucks." "Yes, but I'm still going on the date." I look at him seriously, I also felt a little confused. "You can't just walk into cantorlot and not be noticed you know. How do you plan on getting this Celestia herself anyways?" He sighed. "It's not the best plan, but I'm going to ask Twilight to send her a letter for me today." That's probably the best I could do if I were to ask a girl out too. Ask there mom for permission first, but if I remember correctly Celestia and Luna are sister. But Celestia was older so it almost made sense. "I hope to be there with you almost when you send the letter." He smiles. "Nice of you to say, I'll see it so." He steps back and says. "Now, let the training commence."

His hand's start to glow and he lift's them up. The ground shakes a little and a couple stones come out of the ground, big rock's too. They were all covered in moss. "Now the first thing we need to get down is that you're hands when burning will set thing's on fire. Touch a moss covered rock to see what I mean." I walk over to a rock and place my hand over it. I started to feel the rock. I saw that the moss had blackned around my touch, then it started to burn. The smoke was very thin and barely any was present. I lift my hand back and watch the burning slowly travel across the rock face. It eventually stop. Discord talked again. "Good, now you know you need to be cautious what you touch when you're hands are on fire. Cause if some oil for example where to be present…. Now, you can also shoot out a torrent of flames from you're hands." He snaps his finger's and a wooden statue of a changeling appears. _Perfect target! _He cups his hand's togheter and closes his eyes. His eagle claw and paw lighted on fire and begain to gather flame's in the middle of his palms, I saw that the color of the fire was changing to. It started red, then changed orange. White, blue. Then purple. He opened his eyes and spreaded his seprate hands out and shoot the out with open palm's at the changeling statue. Kind of like in skyrim, only the flame's looked more intense. The flames leaped from his palm and made that satisfying hissing noise that a flame thrower would. The staute was engulfed in flames. He stoped after ten seconds and his hand's stopped buring. When the flames finally stopped. There was nothing left of the statue other then ash and a few hot coals.

"Now, you try what I did. If you feel like a pro, which you're not. You can try charging in seprate hands. But be carful when you cup them back toghter. The heat combines and can get extremely intense." He snapped his lion claw and a staute of a changeling made of wood appeared about two meter's in front of me. I look at my burning hands. I cup them toghter and they start to collect fire in the center of the space I made for them. I could feel the heat on my face and I was holding them as far back as I could. My arms were not affected for some reason. I could see the color slowly changing. I pull my hands apart and try charging them sepratly. I move my fingers so they point towards the center of my palm. The very flames run of into the center of my palm. They both turn purple after about seven seconds. I start to cup them toghter. Discord looked at me with concern. "Are you trying to melt yourself? If it got any hotter it might burn throught the very ground below you so shoot those out at the statue." I mimic what he did with his palms. I could feel the tingling disappear as the huge amount of flame's engulf the Changeling statue. I watch with my face smiling, I was laughing hysterically about how awesome this was. "Stop the flames!" The smile drops. "I don't know how!" "Think of something cold!" "Like you're heart?" "No, like popsicle's on a winter day in Alaska." That was cold. The thought I mean. My hands stopped expelling flames and just continued to burn. The statue burned for quite some time, it even seemed to 'melt' to the ground.

When it did finally stop burning, Discord snapped a giant target. "Now that you're pyromaniac has been released, you can also shoot fire balls with you're hands. And no it's not like you're world's stupid overall wearing plumbers." He pointed all his talon's at the center of the palm. "Depending on how long you hold it as so, will increase the effectivness of the fireball. Thing's like size, intenseity, and distance it can travel are increased when charging." I laugh inside knowing that he sounds like every video game tutorial ever made. His palm glowed to be green. He did a quick wrist motion and he shoot a fire ball at the target. He hit it dead on in the center. "Now, you try to hit the center. If you can get it within five try's, I'll send you back to enjoy those pancakes. If not, you get to enjoy the rest of the day with me." He said liking his other option. My stomach growled after. As awesome as it would be to stay with him, I was hungry.

I shoot a fire ball, It was off by 3 rings. The second one did not even hit the target. The third hit the second ring. The forth one I flick my wrist a little late and hit the white on the edge. "Come on, you can do better then that." He said encouraging me. This is the final throw. I get it, food. I don't, I suffer hunger for about 20 mintues. I carfully aim it, Get a large sized ball preparied. I throw, I watch it zoom to the target. It made a puff noise at it hit the center of the target. "BULLS EYE!" I yell out and shoot my hand's in the air. "Discord frowns. "Oh fine, here. I'll see you later. Tell Circuit to be catuios from now on too." He talked very seriously about the next part. "If I know crisilis, she won't stray to far away from here." He put's his eagle claw to his chin. "She's planning something. I'm sure of it, I just don't know what." He snaps his lion claw. I can only see black.

My vision return's and I'm standing on a stool at the table of Circuit's kitchen. I could see he was looking in the other direction. "Hey Circuit." I say to him. He jumps from his eat a little and makes a messed face. He turns to face me. "Logan?" He said slightly irritated. "How long have you been sitting zere for?" I smile. "Since I got here." "Stop being a smart ass." He say's. "Huh?" Vynil poked her head out from the living room. "Oh, you're back." I smile. "Yes I am. I'm glad you noticed." I say to her. I could still here the sound of pancake's being made as well as the aroma of them as well. My stomach growl's extremely loud. So loud I think Vynil heard it. She starts to laugh. "Wo! We gotta get some food in you!" She said. Circuit smiled but spoke normally. "Yes, so please kindly sit down over here and stop playing with my turn table down stairs?" She walked out and sat down at the table.

It felt odd, being served breakfast. Usaully I have to make my own breakfast and it was normally something basic like oatmeal or scrambled eggs. Speaking of them, there was a giant pile of them in the center of the table. I grab a couple of 'patties' and a few pancakes that were left out. Circuit and vynils horn lit up levitating and using the utensil's left out. I look at Circuit.

"Hey, didn't you eat earlier?" He looks over to me with a cocky but friendly smile. "That was just an appetizer." His plate had seven pancakes, ten scrambled egg 'patties' and bunch of hash browns on them. They seemed to over sizing the amount of area that was even the chair he was on. He slammed his fork and butter knife down on the table. Which made my plate shake a little. "ZIS, iz za main course!" I look at him very worried for a moment. "Good luck." I say to him. "Vynil giggled at my doubt.

**30 Mintues later.**

I felt like I had enough for today to eat after I finished what I had. I had about 4 pancakes, three other egg patties. Vynil had about 3 pancakes 2 egg patiies and a side of Hash browns. Circuit could probably qualify for a food eating contest on earth, like firkin international. He at about 18 pancakes. 27 egg patties and what I could guess was about six pounds of hash browns. "You have a firkin stomach of a cow!" I say to him. I could feel my waist line being pushed on by my stomach. Vynil just kinda sat there with nothing going on for her. Circuit's stomach seemed to become very expanded. So much that he may have doubled his body weight, JUST from eating that food. He put the fork and knife down on the plate. His mouth was stained slightly with a shine of grease. He burped. "BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRP!" It was really loud. I laugh. "That was a good one!" He laughed a bit too and so did vynil. It was moment's like this that I wish would happen a lot more on earth. But it would normally happen with family and not with friends. Which reminds me, after I stopped laughing. I looked at both of them. "So what's the thing going on here?" I ask. "Vat do you mean?" "Between you two?" I say pointing at both of them. Vynil spoke. "Oh, were friends. I met him when he first moved to ponyvill." Circuit smiled, he was probably thinking back to that day. "Yes vat a day zat vas." He said. "Hey remember when you got the string in you're eyes and you knocked over the all the punch and cake Pinke pie made for everypony?" He laughed, I did too. I had some very crazy thing's happen at parties too. "Oh, zat vas funny." He said within his voice. My phone started to ring again.

I didn't even check who it was, mainly because I knew who it was going to be. "What is it Discord?" 'Give you're phone to Circuit for a second, I need to talk to him." I Look over to Circuit who was wiping his lips with a napkin. "Circuit, are you familiar with human communication?" "I am aware of you're cellular device." I hold it out to him. He uses his magic to bring it to his ear's and mouth. "Hello?" His face changes, he looks to me. "Hmmm, does he know?" He asks. I could not hear the conversation on Discord's end. "Okay." He said. He rolls his eyes. "Bad news." His face sharpnens before he says. "I see, what's the good news?" His eye's open wide. "How?" Discord must be telling him about his date and what not. "One does not simply walk by the royal guard Discord, and with what you're know for you probably would be stopped before you even enter za city let alone za castle." _Why does everyone refrence to lord of the ring's here!? Is this whole world a damn meme? _He frowns. "Fine, I'll let her know you're coming. But you need to not do anything. If what I'm sure is going to happen, you need to be as calm and as kind as Fluttershy if you're going to get her to accept you. Goodbye Discord, have good day." He flipped the phone shut and sended it over to me. "I going to Twilight's for a second, I'm going to bring back a book for you to read Logan, one that will give you the common logic on Equestria. In the mean time, you keep Vynil company." He walked over to the door. I just sorta sit there thinking to myself. _So I'm going to read a book, never thought theday would come for reading one not from the school._ I look over to Vynil for a second, she was looking at me two. Neither of us could say anything to really break the silence. _Maybe I should ask what she knows about him_. "So, why are you friends with him anyway?" I ask. "Well he really did make an effort at first to try and be my friend the first few month's, he came by my place a lot and listen to my music. Give suggestions Or just talk to me about what's happening with him." I nod. She continues. "Of coarse though you can tell he's not a normal stallion, at least what the public would think is a normal stallion. What you see all around you." She lift her hoof up in the air and spreaded it around. "The machines and that I mean, he made it all by himself. He worked on them, designed them. Created and produced them all in his lab which is downstairs." "So he's a genius?" "Yeah, he's insanely bright. He graduated from Technopya collage of mechanical enginering and alchemy, top of class too." I say Huuuh with a bit of surprise. "I was there a couple of time's doing performance's, I'm a DJ by the way." I was going to ask something that was on my mind since yesterday, but felt it would have been more appropriate to ask Circuit rather then her. So instead I ask. "How old is Circuit?" "Well he told me he was about 27 years old." "And you?" "I'm 24 what's you're age? Do you're kind age?" "Yes, I'm 15." "15? Really? You're quite tall." I ha once. "Humans grow to a larger hight then ponies, mainly through… Puberty." She looked confused. "What is puberty?" I sigh. I'm sure it's hard enough getting it explained to you. But explaining seems to be harder. "Well… It's like a growth stage in human life…" I think a bit more. "It's triggered by some organ's that release a chemical called Testosturim, It's released by…" I pause trying to say it without thing's becoming akward. "Well, my… testicals." Her eye's opened. "Oh, right. The pony version of that is maturity. It's ahhh… about the same I could guess."

We stayed silent for a couple of mintues after that. Circuit finally came back with a book in his magic field. He levitated the book over to me. "Here this will give you everything you need to know to suffice what there is needed to know about Equestria." The book was not very big. But I would probably spend about a couple of day's reading it. "Well I don't have a lot to do today…" Said Vynil. Circuit looked at her with a little grin. "You never have a lot to do any day Vynil." "Well no, but I do have to go to a small town named Grainsvow for a late night performance." "What!?" Said Circuit with his pupils Dialating. "Is there something wrong?" I ask. 'Zat'z vere I lived before I moved here." "Well, isn't that cool." I say. He looks at Vynil seriously and I could tell that his face was full of concern. "You need to be carfull who you talk to and who you are around while you're in that town." She looked at him with a face that said nothing but curisosity. "Why? Is there something wrong with the town?" "Zat town is full of bad ponies and stallion's. I vork there for a bit as za mayor's personal body guard for the rest of her carrer." She rasied an eyebrow, I think. "Rest of her carrer?" "She was killed during a conference that I was attending as head of security, I caught za wanker thought." "Yikes." Is all I say. "Look, I can't say where you should do you're performances Vynil. But please be careful when you're off and on stage. All it took for a full scale riot in za town was one pony to steal a bit purse." "Well, I got nothing to do today like at all. I would go outside but… being human and all." Is what I say. They look to me. "Hey, I have been seen with stranger creataure's and no pony really care's too much about different creature's they havn't seen before. Just don't act evil or yell and you'll be fine." _What the hell? I feel brave_. "Okay well I guess I'll try." I'll come with you, to be sure no pony does something stupid." Said vynil as she walked with me.

**Guess what? Nope, not the end of the chapter yet. Cantorlot.** **And Luna time.**

When we slept, we had a interesting dream. Being the princess of the night we have abilities to control what we dream and what we don't. But we decided to let our own mind come up with something. It was one of Discord, it was of a weird dream for one. He seemed to be on my mind for quite some time now. We have not told sister Celestia of my time of planned merriment with Discord. We feared she would forbid it. He did say he would figure it out. But we are not so sure.

This dream, we was on the moon, we were usally haunted by these dream's of being on the moon. But, Discord was there. we were sad being there. He saw how sad we were. we could not remember why we were sent there or who did it. He came up to me and picked us up with his paw and claw. He held us with his claw and wiped the tears from our face with his lion paw. He looked at us with sympathy and shared sadness. "I just wan't to be accepted." He said that in the dream. He hugged us. We also seemed to view from a third. Discord himself seemed to have been crying also. We put our front hooves around him and accepted his embrace. He put his long neck on the side of ours. He showed us comfort on the moon. That was when I woke up.

The Memories we captured from his mind while we were still on Circuit's land showed us he really does feel this way. He honestly did want to change and was taking the steps to do so. His change of heart was the reason we choose to accept his invitation to merriment.

We look around or humble sleeping room. Not much to see other then my sister's work. The dream felt so real, like it had happened at some point. We knew Discord would never go to the moon. Not because he couldn't, well he couldn't now. But he would never want to. He would have it we did not incase him in stone.

We step out of bed and yawn for a moment then look at the design Circuit had left for me. It was of a special magic grid, it drawed magic from the moon and turned it into power. It was both an ingenous design and a useful one. It also made a lot of the ponies think about the night a bit more. Circuit really was a loyal follower of the night, he makes most if not, all his invention's by our moon. He really appreciates the night. It is unclear if he sleeps or not. He has a bed, but it appear's to be barely used. He is nice enough now, before he was absautly loyal to us in the beginning. Now he would treat us as a friend. But it's the way we prefer it anyways.

We wonder what the next few day's would bring. If that human continues to exist in our world. Crisilis will stop at nothing to get it back to her, if she has taken Discord's chaos powers. She will start doing something Unimaginable. Something like… make copies of her fellow kind. We would think that would be a plan. To rival the royal guard in sheer number's. But if Shinning armor and Cadence's love is still strong. They could repel them back. But im' not so sure that could work on the queen anymore. Her power has grown stronger then ever before. She rivals the very power of Unity with the other elements. It may take other mean's to stop her… Lethal means.

I lay back down in bed trying to fall back to sleep, but it takes a spell to put me back under.

**Sorry for the long write. But I felt the need to go on, Also I usllay write two chapter's ahead. So if you got any idea's you should probably tell me as soon as possible. I don't wana miss out on great sugestion's or correction's. I also apologize in advance for the crap spelling. I broke my mouse and I can't proof read as I go. I take most of a day to write a chapter and I update at school, the time is very tight so I can't make time to correct mistakes. Hopfully this will be solved when I get a new mouse. I have a question for all of you while I'm on the subject with Luna/Discord. How can Discord adapte to modern speech pattern's when he's been locked away in stone and imprisoned so much longer then Luna has been on the moon?**


	9. Chapter 2x4

**In the last chapter, Discord asked Luna out. Yep, he also lost the body and had to return to being a Draconquues. Crisilis also stole a lot of his memory of chaos spells not to mention his abilitites too. Luna also did a meme. XD So let's enjoy another chapter of the series, shall we? I have filled the evil OC spot so never mind that now. Also I got a new mouse so soon I will be going back to fix Grammar mistakes.**

**Chapter… I don't remember ummmm, oh 8: Training day.**

I don't entirely remember what I dreamed of, normally I don't remember at all. But it had something to do with Luna ridding on top of a Rainbow colored bed. She was also wearing some sort of maid outfit. Yeah, my dream's are very screwed up like that. I think it would be for the better of me if I don't remember them. I did wake up with a massive erection though. _Thank god Circuit didn't walk in. _That would be akward as hell. Probably even more since these ponies can only really have there sex detrumined by there voice and face shape. When I did wake up, I tried to go back to sleep since I was not in the mood for getting up yet. But that changed when my phone actually started to ring.

I look at my phone with the most confused face. First of, it was out of mintues being a prepaid phone. Second of all no phone company if I remember correctly does not provide cellphone service out in, I don't know. A different planet!

I pick up my phone which was playing a ring tone I have not even heard before, it sounded like some soft spoken girl trying to get out that I was getting a call. But she did not sound so sure she should have let me know. It said on the indicator space for contact's 'Discord' the number bar was filled with o's I press accept. "How can you even call me?" I ask. "Oh I can do a lot of thing's with you're kinds technology. Even bring you here through the phone." That sounded awesome "Which reminds me, it's time for training. Get dressed, and make sure you put on anti-perspirant, or take a shower. Which ever one you prefer. Just do it quickly, I have some news I want to tell you. Both good and bad."

I think About it for a moment_. If I put on Anti-perspirant, I'm going to be stuck feeling dirty. But I'm going to be wearing the same clothing anyway. _I take into full consideration every possible problem with each one. "I'm going to get a shower." "Fine, I set out an assortment of different shampoos and what not for you to use. Just don't take longer then ten mintues okay?" I close the phone and put on the pajama bottoms. I know the other night I said they were to girly, but I'd rather look feminine like then have a huge boner sticking out. I did not put on the top that came with it.

I open the door to step out into the kitchen area. Circuit was there eating a bowel of cereal. There were also about a whole firkin plate full of scrambled eggs. They also stacked a bit like pancakes. Which I could also smell being made, I could also hear them.

He looked over to me. "Oh, you're awake." "Why did you make so much scrambled eggs?" He frowns for a second. "They provide most essential vitamins needed to live." "You seem to eat a lot in the morning." He smiled a little but turned his focus back to his cereal. "How else do you think I deal with my crazy life?" I ask. "Do you have a shower?" "Yes, just go up stairs and it vill be to za left of my room down the hallway. Just don't go bonker'z on za hot water please." "Thanks. Enjoy you're food for how it taste's, not what it does for you." I tell him as I walk over to the stair case. "Sure." He said back to me.

His roof was not very high, but the house was supposed to be made for ponies. I could only really side step up the stairs. I also had to almost duck my head under the doorway as I entered his bathroom. The shower was not very big. I could tell already that my head would be higher then the shower head so I would have to lower my head. Not to mention my feet were probably going to fit akwardly into the floor of the tub. I strip down and get into the shower, I had brought my clothing that discord spawned for me. I noticed that Discord was not joking when he said an assortment. There were various shampoo's and condtioner's from about 7 different companies. And about ten bar's of different soaps. "Wow." Is all I can say. _Damn, this must be what the girls back on earth have on average in there shower. _I turn the shower on and warm water already starts to stream on to my back as I turn the handle. I do as he say's and not turn it up very high. I like it when the water is hot and there's only a tiny amount of cold water running it. But as I was told, I set it up so it's just a little bit warmer.

I wet my hair and get to work using a bottle of shampoo on my head, then conditioner. The smell of the fruit sent was very nice. It was exotic fruit though, a lot of mango and pineapples. Rather then reach for a bar of soap, I grab a bottle of apollo body wash and squeeze the bottle a bit over my chest and back and as well over my wings. It smelt pretty good too. I grabbed a body brush labeled 'Logan' -left by Discord obviously enough- and start brushing the clean substance all over my body.

I spent about seven mintues cleaning myself and then I rinsed all the cleaning stuff off of me. I turn the handle and step out of the shower. It actually had no curtain for some reason. I guess it fit since they don't have the part's, I closed the door though. I step out and look around for a towel. Which there isn't one, I sigh remembering that he probably uses magic to dry himself. I call down to him. "Circuit! I need a towel to dry myself!" He yelled back up. I'm to busy to explain how it works, but just say dry me!" I stand there for a moment looking around the room. There was nothing that I could see that looked machine in this room. "Dry, me?" I say. Suddenly huge gusts of hot air blow from up and down. It felt both unreal and powerfull. It only lasted ten seconds and then the air stopped blowing. I was smiling at how awesome that was. "Cool!" I say to myself.

I put on the clothing I had worn yesterday and step downstair's. I came into the kitchen to see that in the time I was in the shower, another pony had came to the house. This one had a white coat and blue mane and tail, it was female and had a note as a cutie mark, she also wore a pair of sunglasses that were tinted purple. I recognized this pony from the show as what seemed to be the only pony with technolegy in Equestira.

She looked over to me and her mouth made an o shape. She used her hooves to lift up her shade's. Her facial expression now matched her eyes. "Um, Circuit? What is that thing?" He face hooved. "I really should take a picture of you so I don't have to keep explaining zis." I walk over to her and say. "Who are you?" I knew very well who this DJ was. But I'm sure it was better this way. "You don't look like any of the many thing's I performed for." "He'z not from zis planet, I can't really sit here and explain the entire thing to you Vynil. But when I left for about a month. I was trying to take Down the Changeling queen's operation's." She looked at him confused. "How come you didn't just tell me that when you left?" He frowned a little. "It tried, but you got carried away by a bunch of ponies before I could tell you. "But any way, where does 'this' come in?" She said pointing at me with her hoof. "The queen is bring beings from another world and is feeding there love to the Changelings." She looked at me for a moment. Then back to him. _Seriously? Can I talk soon? _"Did you rescue it?" I frown at that. "Hey! I'm not a firkin animal you find in the forest that you can call an it! I'm a he." I say. Circuit smiles a bit. She looks at me with a bit of a frown. "Well you certainly have a sense of self worth. Sorry." "What ever, just don't talk about me like that again." "Fair enough, my name's Vynil scratch." I shake her hoof. "Why don't you sit down for some breakfast Logan? I hope you like blue berry pancakes."

I really did want to stay and scarf down as many as I could, but Discord said not to stall. I stick my hand out and shake my head. "I can't, Discord want's me to see him now." At this Vynl frown's at me. "What? Why would you go see him? Or even listen to him for that matter." Circuit sighs. "Apperently he's changed and Logan stood up for him, so now Discord's going to train him or something." My phone ring's again.

I take it out of my pocket and flip the phone to hear what Discord is saying. "Are you done with you're shower yet?" "Yes." "Good, you might want to hold you're breath." "Huh?" Something grabs my shirt at such an angle that it seems to be coming from the phone. I get pulled into the direction of the phone. And I'm suddenly in a forest of some sort. Discord was holding onto my shirt with his eagle claw. I cannot process what just happened. "Wha… how…" He was smiling a lot. He put me down on the grass and started to talk. "Okay there are two good newses and two bad newses, or more depending on how many it could make. Which do you want to hear first?" I think for a moment. "Good news." He closes his eyes. "The first one will make you happy for me, the good news is. I have a date tomorrow." I smiled. "Alright Discord, who's the lucky gir- I mean mare?" I correct myself. He opened his eyes. "You're not going to believe it. But, it's princess Luna!" My heart almost sinks, but instead I smile recatingly. "That's awesome! How did that come about?" "Well, since I had been changing my tone in life. I had actually been thinking about trying to meet some ponies. I remembered how romantic the night can be sometime and Luna came to mind. So what better way to celebrate my new body, then to ask?" I look at him. "Hey, where is that body anyways?" "Next good new's is kind of defused by the bad news. But, the good new's is Luna actually free'd me of my damn limiting spell Crisilis kept me in." _Oh god, Is this it? Is where she can come back to me and I can finally leave this place? _I open my mouth to ask but he talks again. "Now before you ask, The bad news." He pauses. "The bad news is, I was attacked and stolen of most of my powers by Crisilis." That really sunk my heart, it also lit another fire in me. "Damnit! That bitch is gone too far now!" I say angry. "Which include's my ability to teleport other ponies and know where they are and a bunch of other stuff I took for granet… You're hand's are on fire." He says to me seriously.

My hand's did tickle slightly again, which were also on fire again. I lift them up to my face. My face could feel the very heat of the fire. "Yeah, what's the other bad new's?" His face saddens. "I lost the body." That must suck, now he must have to cancel the date. "Awww, that stinks. Err sucks." "Yes, but I'm still going on the date." I look at him seriously, I also felt a little confused. "You can't just walk into cantorlot and not be noticed you know. How do you plan on getting this Celestia herself anyways?" He sighed. "It's not the best plan, but I'm going to ask Twilight to send her a letter for me today." That's probably the best I could do if I were to ask a girl out too. Ask there mom for permission first, but if I remember correctly Celestia and Luna are sister. But Celestia was older so it almost made sense. "I hope to be there with you almost when you send the letter." He smiles. "Nice of you to say, I'll see it so." He steps back and says. "Now, let the training commence."

His hand's start to glow and he lift's them up. The ground shakes a little and a couple stones come out of the ground, big rock's too. They were all covered in moss. "Now the first thing we need to get down is that you're hands when burning will set thing's on fire. Touch a moss covered rock to see what I mean." I walk over to a rock and place my hand over it. I started to feel the rock. I saw that the moss had blackned around my touch, then it started to burn. The smoke was very thin and barely any was present. I lift my hand back and watch the burning slowly travel across the rock face. It eventually stop. Discord talked again. "Good, now you know you need to be cautious what you touch when you're hands are on fire. Cause if some oil for example where to be present…. Now, you can also shoot out a torrent of flames from you're hands." He snaps his finger's and a wooden statue of a changeling appears. _Perfect target! _He cups his hand's togheter and closes his eyes. His eagle claw and paw lighted on fire and begain to gather flame's in the middle of his palms, I saw that the color of the fire was changing to. It started red, then changed orange. White, blue. Then purple. He opened his eyes and spreaded his seprate hands out and shoot the out with open palm's at the changeling statue. Kind of like in skyrim, only the flame's looked more intense. The flames leaped from his palm and made that satisfying hissing noise that a flame thrower would. The staute was engulfed in flames. He stoped after ten seconds and his hand's stopped buring. When the flames finally stopped. There was nothing left of the statue other then ash and a few hot coals.

"Now, you try what I did. If you feel like a pro, which you're not. You can try charging in seprate hands. But be carful when you cup them back toghter. The heat combines and can get extremely intense." He snapped his lion claw and a staute of a changeling made of wood appeared about two meter's in front of me. I look at my burning hands. I cup them toghter and they start to collect fire in the center of the space I made for them. I could feel the heat on my face and I was holding them as far back as I could. My arms were not affected for some reason. I could see the color slowly changing. I pull my hands apart and try charging them sepratly. I move my fingers so they point towards the center of my palm. The very flames run of into the center of my palm. They both turn purple after about seven seconds. I start to cup them toghter. Discord looked at me with concern. "Are you trying to melt yourself? If it got any hotter it might burn throught the very ground below you so shoot those out at the statue." I mimic what he did with his palms. I could feel the tingling disappear as the huge amount of flame's engulf the Changeling statue. I watch with my face smiling, I was laughing hysterically about how awesome this was. "Stop the flames!" The smile drops. "I don't know how!" "Think of something cold!" "Like you're heart?" "No, like popsicle's on a winter day in Alaska." That was cold. The thought I mean. My hands stopped expelling flames and just continued to burn. The statue burned for quite some time, it even seemed to 'melt' to the ground.

When it did finally stop burning, Discord snapped a giant target. "Now that you're pyromaniac has been released, you can also shoot fire balls with you're hands. And no it's not like you're world's stupid overall wearing plumbers." He pointed all his talon's at the center of the palm. "Depending on how long you hold it as so, will increase the effectivness of the fireball. Thing's like size, intenseity, and distance it can travel are increased when charging." I laugh inside knowing that he sounds like every video game tutorial ever made. His palm glowed to be green. He did a quick wrist motion and he shoot a fire ball at the target. He hit it dead on in the center. "Now, you try to hit the center. If you can get it within five try's, I'll send you back to enjoy those pancakes. If not, you get to enjoy the rest of the day with me." He said liking his other option. My stomach growled after. As awesome as it would be to stay with him, I was hungry.

I shoot a fire ball, It was off by 3 rings. The second one did not even hit the target. The third hit the second ring. The forth one I flick my wrist a little late and hit the white on the edge. "Come on, you can do better then that." He said encouraging me. This is the final throw. I get it, food. I don't, I suffer hunger for about 20 mintues. I carfully aim it, Get a large sized ball preparied. I throw, I watch it zoom to the target. It made a puff noise at it hit the center of the target. "BULLS EYE!" I yell out and shoot my hand's in the air. "Discord frowns. "Oh fine, here. I'll see you later. Tell Circuit to be catuios from now on too." He talked very seriously about the next part. "If I know crisilis, she won't stray to far away from here." He put's his eagle claw to his chin. "She's planning something. I'm sure of it, I just don't know what." He snaps his lion claw. I can only see black.

My vision return's and I'm standing on a stool at the table of Circuit's kitchen. I could see he was looking in the other direction. "Hey Circuit." I say to him. He jumps from his eat a little and makes a messed face. He turns to face me. "Logan?" He said slightly irritated. "How long have you been sitting zere for?" I smile. "Since I got here." "Stop being a smart ass." He say's. "Huh?" Vynil poked her head out from the living room. "Oh, you're back." I smile. "Yes I am. I'm glad you noticed." I say to her. I could still here the sound of pancake's being made as well as the aroma of them as well. My stomach growl's extremely loud. So loud I think Vynil heard it. She starts to laugh. "Wo! We gotta get some food in you!" She said. Circuit smiled but spoke normally. "Yes, so please kindly sit down over here and stop playing with my turn table down stairs?" She walked out and sat down at the table.

It felt odd, being served breakfast. Usaully I have to make my own breakfast and it was normally something basic like oatmeal or scrambled eggs. Speaking of them, there was a giant pile of them in the center of the table. I grab a couple of 'patties' and a few pancakes that were left out. Circuit and vynils horn lit up levitating and using the utensil's left out. I look at Circuit.

"Hey, didn't you eat earlier?" He looks over to me with a cocky but friendly smile. "That was just an appetizer." His plate had seven pancakes, ten scrambled egg 'patties' and bunch of hash browns on them. They seemed to over sizing the amount of area that was even the chair he was on. He slammed his fork and butter knife down on the table. Which made my plate shake a little. "ZIS, iz za main course!" I look at him very worried for a moment. "Good luck." I say to him. "Vynil giggled at my doubt.

**30 Mintues later.**

I felt like I had enough for today to eat after I finished what I had. I had about 4 pancakes, three other egg patties. Vynil had about 3 pancakes 2 egg patiies and a side of Hash browns. Circuit could probably qualify for a food eating contest on earth, like firkin international. He at about 18 pancakes. 27 egg patties and what I could guess was about six pounds of hash browns. "You have a firkin stomach of a cow!" I say to him. I could feel my waist line being pushed on by my stomach. Vynil just kinda sat there with nothing going on for her. Circuit's stomach seemed to become very expanded. So much that he may have doubled his body weight, JUST from eating that food. He put the fork and knife down on the plate. His mouth was stained slightly with a shine of grease. He burped. "BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRP!" It was really loud. I laugh. "That was a good one!" He laughed a bit too and so did vynil. It was moment's like this that I wish would happen a lot more on earth. But it would normally happen with family and not with friends. Which reminds me, after I stopped laughing. I looked at both of them. "So what's the thing going on here?" I ask. "Vat do you mean?" "Between you two?" I say pointing at both of them. Vynil spoke. "Oh, were friends. I met him when he first moved to ponyvill." Circuit smiled, he was probably thinking back to that day. "Yes vat a day zat vas." He said. "Hey remember when you got the string in you're eyes and you knocked over the all the punch and cake Pinke pie made for everypony?" He laughed, I did too. I had some very crazy thing's happen at parties too. "Oh, zat vas funny." He said within his voice. My phone started to ring again.

I didn't even check who it was, mainly because I knew who it was going to be. "What is it Discord?" 'Give you're phone to Circuit for a second, I need to talk to him." I Look over to Circuit who was wiping his lips with a napkin. "Circuit, are you familiar with human communication?" "I am aware of you're cellular device." I hold it out to him. He uses his magic to bring it to his ear's and mouth. "Hello?" His face changes, he looks to me. "Hmmm, does he know?" He asks. I could not hear the conversation on Discord's end. "Okay." He said. He rolls his eyes. "Bad news." His face sharpnens before he says. "I see, what's the good news?" His eye's open wide. "How?" Discord must be telling him about his date and what not. "One does not simply walk by the royal guard Discord, and with what you're know for you probably would be stopped before you even enter za city let alone za castle." _Why does everyone refrence to lord of the ring's here!? Is this whole world a damn meme? _He frowns. "Fine, I'll let her know you're coming. But you need to not do anything. If what I'm sure is going to happen, you need to be as calm and as kind as Fluttershy if you're going to get her to accept you. Goodbye Discord, have good day." He flipped the phone shut and sended it over to me. "I going to Twilight's for a second, I'm going to bring back a book for you to read Logan, one that will give you the common logic on Equestria. In the mean time, you keep Vynil company." He walked over to the door. I just sorta sit there thinking to myself. _So I'm going to read a book, never thought theday would come for reading one not from the school._ I look over to Vynil for a second, she was looking at me two. Neither of us could say anything to really break the silence. _Maybe I should ask what she knows about him_. "So, why are you friends with him anyway?" I ask. "Well he really did make an effort at first to try and be my friend the first few month's, he came by my place a lot and listen to my music. Give suggestions Or just talk to me about what's happening with him." I nod. She continues. "Of coarse though you can tell he's not a normal stallion, at least what the public would think is a normal stallion. What you see all around you." She lift her hoof up in the air and spreaded it around. "The machines and that I mean, he made it all by himself. He worked on them, designed them. Created and produced them all in his lab which is downstairs." "So he's a genius?" "Yeah, he's insanely bright. He graduated from Technopya collage of mechanical enginering and alchemy, top of class too." I say Huuuh with a bit of surprise. "I was there a couple of time's doing performance's, I'm a DJ by the way." I was going to ask something that was on my mind since yesterday, but felt it would have been more appropriate to ask Circuit rather then her. So instead I ask. "How old is Circuit?" "Well he told me he was about 27 years old." "And you?" "I'm 24 what's you're age? Do you're kind age?" "Yes, I'm 15." "15? Really? You're quite tall." I ha once. "Humans grow to a larger hight then ponies, mainly through… Puberty." She looked confused. "What is puberty?" I sigh. I'm sure it's hard enough getting it explained to you. But explaining seems to be harder. "Well… It's like a growth stage in human life…" I think a bit more. "It's triggered by some organ's that release a chemical called Testosturim, It's released by…" I pause trying to say it without thing's becoming akward. "Well, my… testicals." Her eye's opened. "Oh, right. The pony version of that is maturity. It's ahhh… about the same I could guess."

We stayed silent for a couple of mintues after that. Circuit finally came back with a book in his magic field. He levitated the book over to me. "Here this will give you everything you need to know to suffice what there is needed to know about Equestria." The book was not very big. But I would probably spend about a couple of day's reading it. "Well I don't have a lot to do today…" Said Vynil. Circuit looked at her with a little grin. "You never have a lot to do any day Vynil." "Well no, but I do have to go to a small town named Grainsvow for a late night performance." "What!?" Said Circuit with his pupils Dialating. "Is there something wrong?" I ask. 'Zat'z vere I lived before I moved here." "Well, isn't that cool." I say. He looks at Vynil seriously and I could tell that his face was full of concern. "You need to be carfull who you talk to and who you are around while you're in that town." She looked at him with a face that said nothing but curisosity. "Why? Is there something wrong with the town?" "Zat town is full of bad ponies and stallion's. I vork there for a bit as za mayor's personal body guard for the rest of her carrer." She rasied an eyebrow, I think. "Rest of her carrer?" "She was killed during a conference that I was attending as head of security, I caught za wanker thought." "Yikes." Is all I say. "Look, I can't say where you should do you're performances Vynil. But please be careful when you're off and on stage. All it took for a full scale riot in za town was one pony to steal a bit purse." "Well, I got nothing to do today like at all. I would go outside but… being human and all." Is what I say. They look to me. "Hey, I have been seen with stranger creataure's and no pony really care's too much about different creature's they havn't seen before. Just don't act evil or yell and you'll be fine." _What the hell? I feel brave_. "Okay well I guess I'll try." I'll come with you, to be sure no pony does something stupid." Said vynil as she walked with me.

**Guess what? Nope, not the end of the chapter yet. Cantorlot.** **And Luna time.**

When we slept, we had a interesting dream. Being the princess of the night we have abilities to control what we dream and what we don't. But we decided to let our own mind come up with something. It was one of Discord, it was of a weird dream for one. He seemed to be on my mind for quite some time now. We have not told sister Celestia of my time of planned merriment with Discord. We feared she would forbid it. He did say he would figure it out. But we are not so sure.

This dream, we was on the moon, we were usally haunted by these dream's of being on the moon. But, Discord was there. we were sad being there. He saw how sad we were. we could not remember why we were sent there or who did it. He came up to me and picked us up with his paw and claw. He held us with his claw and wiped the tears from our face with his lion paw. He looked at us with sympathy and shared sadness. "I just wan't to be accepted." He said that in the dream. He hugged us. We also seemed to view from a third. Discord himself seemed to have been crying also. We put our front hooves around him and accepted his embrace. He put his long neck on the side of ours. He showed us comfort on the moon. That was when I woke up.

The Memories we captured from his mind while we were still on Circuit's land showed us he really does feel this way. He honestly did want to change and was taking the steps to do so. His change of heart was the reason we choose to accept his invitation to merriment.

We look around or humble sleeping room. Not much to see other then my sister's work. The dream felt so real, like it had happened at some point. We knew Discord would never go to the moon. Not because he couldn't, well he couldn't now. But he would never want to. He would have it we did not incase him in stone.

We step out of bed and yawn for a moment then look at the design Circuit had left for me. It was of a special magic grid, it drawed magic from the moon and turned it into power. It was both an ingenous design and a useful one. It also made a lot of the ponies think about the night a bit more. Circuit really was a loyal follower of the night, he makes most if not, all his invention's by our moon. He really appreciates the night. It is unclear if he sleeps or not. He has a bed, but it appear's to be barely used. He is nice enough now, before he was absautly loyal to us in the beginning. Now he would treat us as a friend. But it's the way we prefer it anyways.

We wonder what the next few day's would bring. If that human continues to exist in our world. Crisilis will stop at nothing to get it back to her, if she has taken Discord's chaos powers. She will start doing something Unimaginable. Something like… make copies of her fellow kind. We would think that would be a plan. To rival the royal guard in sheer number's. But if Shinning armor and Cadence's love is still strong. They could repel them back. But im' not so sure that could work on the queen anymore. Her power has grown stronger then ever before. She rivals the very power of Unity with the other elements. It may take other mean's to stop her… Lethal means.

I lay back down in bed trying to fall back to sleep, but it takes a spell to put me back under.

**Sorry for the long write. But I felt the need to go on, Also I usllay write two chapter's ahead. So if you got any idea's you should probably tell me as soon as possible. I don't wana miss out on great sugestion's or correction's. I also apologize in advance for the crap spelling. I broke my mouse and I can't proof read as I go. I take most of a day to write a chapter and I update at school, the time is very tight so I can't make time to correct mistakes. Hopfully this will be solved when I get a new mouse. I have a question for all of you while I'm on the subject with Luna/Discord. How can Discord adapte to modern speech pattern's when he's been locked away in stone and imprisoned so much longer then Luna has been on the moon?**


	10. Chapter 9 of 100 Or 9

**Hello so it's time for the next chapter, I am also conforming right now that I will be doing the Crossover of Sonic and FIM, and will probably start writing on it after this chapter is released. Also, I have no comments from anypony now ever since I returned to writing the series. It's nice to know you people are reading, but any opinion would be nice. As I said at the beginning of this before the start of summer. ANY comments are appreciated. The evil OC spot has been filled in by me. I have created my own OC because no pony would state there own. I'm going to make an actual zombie survival story. Not like Zombies: Equestria Edition. More like the walking dead almost. But here is the next chapter In my series. Oh and next story chapter release will be in Mecha's past.**

**Chapter 9 (I think): Time passing.**

The ponies in ponyvill at first didn't have a clue what I was, or if I was safe. A couple of villager's covered there foals eyes as I passed by on that day I walked with Vinyl. She said to ignore it, I did. Then some strange little dark brown colt came up to me with this weird little spinning ball cap on his head. He just looked at me. "What?" Is what I said to him. The other ponies gasped. I heard thing's like. "It can talk?" "It speak's English?" Where does it come from?" I simple just said to them. "Here me now ponies of Ponyvill, My name is Logan Daniel Spargan. I serve no threat to you. Or you're kind, just those who choose to harm me and my fellow friends." "Mister Daniel." I look down to the little colt. "What are you? Are you some sort of… Umm, Mutant?" He didn't choose his words carefully, but I was sure it was not intentional. "No, I'm a homo sapient, I come from a place far away from here. Like umm." I think what would be a good distance to say to this kid as I walk. "Well very far. Further then you can probably guess." He thinks. "Do you like games? As in, video games?" _Is this kid going to start speaking my language? _"Oh I have plenty back at home! I love gaming." He smiled. "That's cool! My name is Button Mash, do you wanna come play some games with me?" **Note: No attempt was made to ask Jan animations for permission for Use of Button, but I kind a think they would not care too much. **"Maybe another time. Let's say we meet around here tomorrow? Be sure to tell you're mom." "I'm actually right here." Said a mare who had stepped forward her face had some concern on it. "Excuse me… Homo sapient." She said. **If you don't know what she looks like, you're out of luck cause I don't remember other then the Cutie mark. **"Logan is my name." I put my hand out for her to shake. She looks at it for a second. "Come on mom, he's not gonna bite. Right?" He said looking over to me with the last word. I laugh a little. "Of coarse not!" I say to him. She smile's and I shake her hoof. "So what continent are you're species from?" "Well, it is a continent. But it's on another planet. Or world, whichever one fits better."

I spend the rest of that walk talking to this mare. The ponies seemed to progressively get used to me being around. I told her how I got here, and my Girlfriend being taken away from me. But I used the proper term for them which I think was fillyfriend. "You're situation does sound very serious. Can I help?" His mom was about to say something, but I just laugh. "I'm afraid not, but I do have power's that might be similar to games, I can shoot fire from my hand's for example. So I should be good." "You can do that?" Said vinyl looking at me with a questioning look on my face. Button's own eyes grew larger and twinkled as he looked at me when he said. "That's. AWESOME!" I grin. Vinyl stop's walking. "Logan." We stop, Button was behind his mom. He bumped right into her. "What?" She pointed to a giant Building. "This is town hall, normally everypony goes here when there is a town wide thing to be discussed. Such as let's say, what to do with you." I give her a quick smile. "Listen, Mister Daniel." Said Button's mom. I look to her. "We need to go home and start making lunch." "Okay." She starts to walk off. "We will see you tomorrow hopefully." "Bye!" Said button. "See ya."

The rest of the day consisted of me learning where everything was in ponyvill. The bakery, sweet apple acres, Rarity's Boutique (Which she insisted on me staying so She could size some clothing for me), a couple of places where I could get food If I felt like I need to eat, if I had bit's that is. Also some other minor place's like the rail road station, a general store, and a few tea shops. "Is that all you ponies drink is tea?" I comment/ ask. Vinyl chuckled slightly. "Well of coarse not, we drink water Apple cider, Milk… lot of stuff." "Even coffee?" It's been a whole day since I drank a cup of coffee. "Of course."

I came home at the end of it with Discord actually being at Twilight's door step. I noticed a lot of ponies were hiding. Hoping he wouldn't see him. This would have been first nature for Vinyl too if I didn't grab her before she ducked. "Remember, he's good." "Well I did something to him that Might back lash on me." What?" "I defeated him myself too." "So?"

I walk over to Discord, who was trying to figure out if he should knock at all or not. "Discord." He turned around. "Ahh, yes Logan. Just the Human I wanted to see." I smile. "What are ya doing at the Library?" His face looks at me with a bit of confusion. "Twilight lives here." He looks of to my side. "Vinyl Scratch, I know you're there." I look beside me and notice in my perfreal vision that she was hiding behind me. I turn around frowning. She steps out behind me. "Umm, yeah. Hi, Discord." She said with worry in her tone. He looked down at her with a little disappointment. "Ummm, remember that time I played that um, song. For you?" "Yes, you disintegrated me with it." _What? _She looks side to side. "Oh yeah, how have you been doing since then?" he smiled a little. "Fine, I have turned a new leaf. Never again will I cause chaos in the means of personal amusement!" He said with a bit of volume in it. 'She gulped. "So, no hard feeling's right?" He looked down to her. "None at all." The door opened. Twilight looked at Discord and me. "Oh, Circuit said you'd be coming some time today. Come in." she smiled. As we stepped inside. The little purple dragon thing was there looking at me and Discord. He yelled out and ran into the kitchen when he saw Discord. "Gahhhh, Discord!" Twilight's horn glew which she used levitation to bring him into the main area. He tried his best to get away. "Um, Hi." He crossed his arms. "Its ponies like you that made me want a change so this could stop." The dragon opened an eye. "What? You're not evil anymore?" He shook his head. "Oh." Twilight growled sigh. "I didn't believe it either Spike." She released him from the spell which he stood there just looking up at Discord with a face of worry. Discord brought his head down to face him. Discord had his arms behind his back. "Paw or Claw, the right one result's in a delicious treat. The other make's for a nifty defeat." "Huh?" "Left or right." I say to him. "Uhhh, left?" Discord brought his lion paw out. Within it was a yellow gemstone. Spike smiled at that. He took it from his hand and bit into it. Resulting in a loud crunch noise. "Thanks." He said looking at his gem. "Also, do you think you could take a letter for me?" Said discord looking at him with a smile with his upper eyelid halfway closed. **I don't know what the face is called**. He scratch's his head as well as seemed to think. "Is it a good Idea to message the princess Discord? I mean, with what you're known for and all." He looked down at him with a blank face. "I'm sure if she comes down here, she will see the very change's that I have made with my self." He shrugged his shoulders "Whatever." He walked of to go get a quill and parchment. We sat there for a minute with Twilight talking about Discord's past. Apparently from what he said, everything he was feeling was in fact. Regret for everything he caused for Twilights friends and he wanted to say sorry. She looked up at him and said. "Well, I'm not so sure to trust you myself Discord, that's got to be earned. But Circuit said you're past seems pretty clean after working you stopped working with Chyrilis. So for now, just don't do anything wrong." Spike returned with a red quill and a parchment.

Discord cleared his throat and began to speak. "Dear princess Celestia, this is not you're student Twilight Sparkle. Or one of her friend's either. This is Discord. I wish to speak to you as soon as possible, preferably after you read this. I wish to state that I have no desire anymore to cause chaos and misery. But to aid in a couple of trouble's that had befallen a human." Discord stops and twilight signals for spike to send the letter. I remember this from the show intro that the purple dragon would send the letter through burning it somehow. I just didn't remember his name was Spike.

The letter was sent. After a minute a bright light shone in the center of the room. I recognized this from the book as the output of teleporting. From this small orb a bright flash happened followed by the sudden materialization of Princess Celestia. According to the book. She was the supreme ruler of Equestria and we all had to bow to her at first sign of presence. Vinyl bowed and as did I the way a regular person. Twilight bowed as did spike. Discord stood there looking at her with a smile. "It's been a long time Celestia. Too long." Said discord. She frowns. "Where do I begin?" She being's to pace. "First you make life miserable for every unicorn, Pegasus and earth pony. Then when you come back, you turn my student's friends against her. Not to mention you did so with Circuit. As well as work with Chrysalis." She looked at him directly in the eyes. "Now you stand before me and ask for my forgiveness?" Discord face saddened. I was sure he was regretting all those time's inside. "What in you're mind would make you think I would be so willing to even doubt that you haven't changed?" "Well for starts, how much have you actually heard about me since the day I was defeated again?" There was silence. Discord lowered his head to her to look her in the eyes. "Not much right?" He lifts his head back up again. "I have no desire what so ever to be the bad stallion anymore. To back that up. My friend." He was talking about me. "Stand up Logan." He said. Though I knew this was not going to result well for the both of us. I get up and face Celestia. She looks at me without expression. "How did you get here human?" I was surprised she knew what I was. "I was brought here by force, by the Changeling queen." Her horn was lighting up. "I am starting a truth spell, you will only be able to speak of the truth and nothing else. As will you Discord." He put his arms in a bunch with his eyes closed. "Fine." "What is you're full name human?" "Logan Daniel spargan." "Discord." He looked at her in the eyes. "Yes?" "This human doe's not belong in this world, you of anypony can send him back. Why haven't you done so?" "Logan's Girlfriend is captured by the queen of the changelings." "What is her name?" She asks him. "I don't know. He would know." "What is her name?" "Jane." "How did it become so that you have come to our world?" I couldn't think of anything else to say other then. "The queen brought me and Jane to Equestria to feed her kind with our love."

Her face changed, she now turned to Twilight who had a face of shock. Circuit must have not explained everything to her entirely. "Twilight Sparkle, how long have you know about Logan?" "Since yesterday." She frowned. "Why was I not told?" Twilight's ear's flopped down along with a face of sadness. "It… didn't cross my mind to tell you yet." She sighed. "Twilight, you have been here long enough to know you should inform me of such situation's. It should be first nature. Just remember to next time okay?" Twilight looked back up. "Okay."

She looked back to discord who was drink glass. _Awesome. _"Discord. How come you haven't brought the human Jane if you can do so?" He sighed. "I can't, it would directly interfere with Chrysalis plans, a spell has been casted on me. One that predates even me that make's it so I would die before I directly interfere." She looked at him directly in the eyes. "You have no spell bound to you, how did you lie?" he explained everything. The deal, giving me the wings (which I have not tried to use for flight yet), the night before today. "Luna has not told me of such a thing!" She seemed shocked. His facial expression changed to one that looked depressing. "She was worried you would hold her back, I told her this discussion would happen. I really only had Twilight send the letter so I could talk about it with you before hand." "So you have lost most of you're chaos powers?" "Yes. But some are still with me, including the powers that I can use to teach Logan how to use his own." She looked at me with an expressionless face. "You have powers?" I think of Chrysalis and what I'm going to do to her. My hands begin to light the room up with light. "I can set things on fire and shoot flames out of my hands." "Well don't its bad enough you are even here, because you are all linked to this directly-" The door to the library opened. I turn around quickly to see Circuit. "Princess…" He bowed. "Rise, what is happening here Circuit? Do you know anything about this?" He frowned. "Do you not trust us enough to speak truth?" She looked at Discord. He instantly knew. "Oh right." He closed the door and walked forward and spoke of the entire event's that have happened so far.

Now that Celestia was now informed of all that has happened, the real talking can begin. "Discord, why do you take interest in my sister?" _I get the feeling things might get awkward. _He raised his shoulders when he said. "It's hard to explain. But, when you first appeared to me on the throne of chaos to rid me of my terrible rule. I saw how great she looked apposed to you." Her face did not change. "After being alone for many years' I started to grow bored and many other things." "Continue." "After I was defeated by Circuit, His blast of magic, not only send me to some place far away, it left me with something else. Feelings." He closed his eyes. I don't know if he did it for effect, or he was starting to have trouble getting his words out. "Many of them were linked directly to how I acted towards all of you. I felt so much guilt. I never have felt anything before other then my joy I get from causing chaos, but now that in the time I spent traveling across Equestria and the various continents that exist, I learned a lot about the new me." I could not believe what I was seeing, tears. "And that I have lost the desire to make pain and suffering. I spent so long trying to show that this was so, I helped so many ponies." Princess Celesta's face slowly seemed to be developing into a different face, if the spell she was talking about is true. Discord was talking only how he felt and not something made up. "I saved a little orphanage once." He turned around. "She was really thirsty, no pony seemed to care. I gave her some chocolate milk. She didn't even care about my appearance; she even knew who I was. She was just so grateful for my help." I could see that Circuit's ears were flopped down but his face remained the same. Emotionless. "Discord." I hear Celestia say with still no emotion in her voice. "Why do you take interest in my…" "I'm getting to that, please let me finish." He said turning around. Discord sighed. "The little foul, she gave me reason to believe that ponies would believe that I could have changed if I showed them kindness, the very element that you wish to marry." He said looking down to Circuit. Who had not even said anything back but his eyes had started to get moist. "Its part of the reason I came to him while I learned of his presence through my powers, because I could sense he believed I could do anything…" I started to feel good about myself. "Even change." Celestia just nodded for him to continue. "Over the month's of being filled with compassion and kindness, I have developed a… crush, on you're sister. I known her story, She was felt so unappreciated and so unloved by the ponies of Equestria." "I understand that is the reason she became Nightmare moon, Discord." "Good, then the next part will make sense to you." He said frowning at the interruption. "I had gone over her entire time being back. She gave me hope in helping you all believe that I have changed. So when the time came when I was walking out from Circuit's home. I felt compelled to ask." Circuit walked forward. "Discord." He turned around and looked down on him. "I can relate some what, my whole life have been really seen as a dark figure. But I was never evil. Most ponies' nevered believed zat." He started to tear up. "All I really wanted was to be accepted too, but all I was met with was ponies running away when the heard of my energy burst's. They were never intention and I never wanted to hurt anypony, but they would run away in terror. It was part of the reason, I changed my name from Mecha-pony to Circuit hooves." "I choose something of similar measures." He said looking to me. He walked over to Twilight. She looked up at him. Discord stopped crying and lowered his claw down to her. "If anything you know about friendship, it's that that if you extend the hoof of friendship to those who are not what they were before, you would fine a whole new pony on the inside. So Twilight." He brought a very happy smile to his face. I even started to tear up myself, it felt so good. Discord has changed. It was so unimaginably amazing. "Will you accept my friendship?" _I know right now I would. _Twilight put her hoof out for him to grab which he did so. "Yes Discord, I do." "Discord…. I would be honored to be you're friend." Said Circuit who had started to cry. Celestia herself had only seemed to have dropped one tear. Vinyl who had been quite the entire time, said. "I would like it to if we could… be friends." Discord flipped his head around and smiled. "I would love that." "Discord…." Celestia said. "These new emotion's you feel are true. I must say now… You are no longer going to be regarded as the lord of chaos. But Discord the Draconequus." She turned around. "I wish for you to make a speech tomorrow to the citizen's of cantorlot, I will make it arranged so the guard's will let you be…" "You, want to help me?" She turned around. "Yes, you have changed and we cannot let that be unheard of." Her horn stopped glowing. "If Equestria is to know that you are different." She walked right up to him and looked up at him. "They will see you are a brand new pony on the inside." "Ummm, this mean's I get to see you're sister tomorrow. Right?" I laugh a little as I sniff back a few tears. Celestia smiles at him. "Of course. As long as she still wishes to see you, I have no problem with it." He jumped into the air. "YYYEEEESSSS!"

**And so end's another chapter of Mecha & Logan, as I write this. I must say I absolutely hope I made a good emotional scene, also I am going to state right now I intend to update in a pattern. Each day I intend to upload one new chapter of something, weather its Zombies, Equestria Edition. Or Circuit hooves origins. Speaking of My cross over, I'm going to state right now that because no Pony submitted an OC to fight amongst with Dempsey and Nikoli and Twilight and Takio to fight against the clock to get to cantorlot, I will place my own character instead. I also would like all of you to read the difference between worlds. It's a very good read in my opinion and you won't be disappointed, the guy is also going to continue writing. I for one believe he is a very good writer. I only do this on the side as I focus on school. I just have a lot of free time on my hands sometimes. Also if any of you wish to contact me. My Gmail is Mechaponey, as of now I don't have face book. But will be getting it soon.**


	11. Chapter X (ten)

**Hello everyone, so I was actually off when I said 700 view's total, it's actually 566 view's on this story. So I am nearing the goal, but I am also getting a lot of other idea's other then Sonic MLP crossover, plenty of other thing's that I will list at the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter 10: Time fly's.**

It's been about a month since The ceremony in Cantorlot, Equestira was not so sure about Discord being reformed. But Celestia backed him up, that was enough proof for the public I guess.

During the corse of that month I visted Button Mash several times, he's an awesome little colt! The various games he has are pretty neat compared to the game's on earth. There's this one game he has called double magic blast. You choose between either two different unicorns and two pegusi. It's one of those game's like double neon dragon. Its ton's of fun, his mom is pretty nice too, she offered to let me stay a night or two every once in a awhile as well as fed me. "So this situation you're in Logan, why don't you kick the filly riend stealer's flank?" "Button!" Said his mom telling him to mind his manner's at the table. "It's fine, I actually can't. Discord said he lost most of his power's during a fight with the queen of the changelings. He can't tell me where the queen is, or teleport me there or my Girlfriend here." I say with my head down. Jane was on my mind twenty four seven, I really wish I could do something to help Circuit.

Circuit told me that of his recon's with Shadow Dusk or Cloud Dasher have revealed that Changeling activity had gone down dramaticlly. I was reading the book of Equestria while I talked about this with him. "There planning something, Logan." He said. I look up from the book. His face was serious and worried. "Normally we would fined a few changeling's in za process of stealing love. But za other night, we spotted a large gathering of manticore's." I had finished not too long ago the section on the everfree creature's and more specificly the manticore. Manticore's don't hunt in group's and often try to hunt down ponies to feed on. "It was impossible what we saw, they were all walking in the same direction. And changeling's were leading the pack." This made me put the book down losing the page I was on. "Why?" He sighed. "I don't know Logan. But if the Changeling's are rounding up manticore's, then zey must be planning something, something beyond what I have seen before with Crisilis's work." "What did you do about it?" He closed his eyes. There were too many changeling's and manticores to take on Directly. So we could only watch them go. But they noticed us, we got away with ease. But those manticore's… She's plotting something, something for you Logan. You may have been her toy to start with. But now she know's what she's dealing with. Us, all of us. If anything, you might just be a pawn in this endevour, The princesses are the king's a queen's an we are just knight's and bishops." He opened his eyes again and looked at me. "But it's our turn, we just need to move before our turn is over, or we might lose."

Discord still train's me to use my special gift, its not to hard most of the time. There's a lot of hand pattern's to get down. I asked him how many power's do I have. "You actually have so much to learn before you can consider 'a lot'." Aparentlly when I came in contact with Rainbow Dash, the pegusi power of weather control came with the power's. Which reminds me to add that I now got flying down, I couldn't stop flying when I figured it out. Rainbow dash had to catch me in order to get me to come down. 'Listen, what are you trying to do?" I smile and laugh. "I'm trying to do a barrel roll." **Meme count: 3. **I spin in the air. I wen't really fast too. The world around we was a blur as I span around. Everything slowed down as I span. Nothing but bliss existed as I flew through the air. Dash flew next to me, Cloud dasher I mean. He was teaching to fly. "You got it down!" He said stunned. "It took me so many year's to accomplish what you did in less then an hour." I smile. "At this point you can expect I'm full of surprises Cloud." I try something I wanted to try since I got into the air. A spirl dive. I had no idea how strong my wing's were. I accidentally hit the ground hard with them, and they did not even feel pain. So I think I might be able to land like one of those pods in Starhawk. But that didn't result well. Not because I ended up in a hospital, but Rainbow dash got in front of me when I stopped flapping my wing's and held me in the air. "Are you trying to kill yourself?!" I crossed my arm's in disappointment. "I was trying to do a dive!"

I have gained some new power's from that contact too. I seem to be able to control water, earth and wind. The month has been jam packed with these leason's. I have learned all that I believe I could so Next was the extreme nature spells that combine different element's, things like volcano's that require earth and fire. That was hard. I only managed to make a small anthill sized volcano. He told me that was still pretty good, but compared to what I had been doing before. This was the backside of an ass.

I can honestly say that I think Luna may actually really like who Discord is now, they had been on a couple of date's and Discord tells me thing's are going quite well. Last time they went out into the forest at night to have a fire, make smore's and talk. I thought it was pretty cute, they seemed to be just like any other couple on earth. Discord seems to really be fitting in now. The ponies of Equestira still do remember the terrible rule he had, but they forgiven it now, apparently now Discord is now being called 'Discord, The draconiqeuus lord of happiness." It fit really well with his personality as he tried to find the lighter side in everything that happens, he also surprises a couple of ponies here and there with a practical joke which they laughed of. Of coarse Pinkie would join in his merriment, the two have turned into great friends.

I asked Discord one day if I could check up on my mom, see how she was doing. He was happy, but his face changed. It was of one of sadness. "Unfortunatly, no." "What?!" I said in protest. "It's not because I don't wan't you to, it's because I lost the ability to create portal's. I cannot connect a link between our world and Earth, I'm sorry Logan."

Very soon I hope to gain abilities from Circuit's other friend's, I mean the mane six, well five. Twilight said to let me have the ability she can give me as long as I used it responsibly. But, my grip on responsibility is a little shaky. Circuit does not even accidentally come in contact with me in anyway. These are his exact words to me. "If za book is right about either of the two things it says, it would be best for us to never come in contact ever again." It didn't bother me to much. But literally when we are in the same room, he putt's up a shield that I can't even pass through. Apple jack is not sure what to think of the ability she can give me. Sure she said yes, but I don't want every day to be one where there's only truth. I mean I do want people to be truthful with me, but the truth hurt's sometimes.

Rarity let me come in contact with her. Well she forced it, she was making measurements and I just started emitting some sort of beam which she was engulfed in. When the beam finally did stop, my face of worry was replaced with relief. She was okay, but she had some sort of strange glow around her. "Logan, what did you do?" She was scared. I was worried again. "I don't know!" She started to wave her hooves furiously into the air. When they came down, the ground shook. I jumped at that which when I landed, I noticed that I felt very weak, I tried to fly but my wing's felt so sore I couldn't move them. "Why am I so… weak?" Then It came to mind what happened. She was the element of generosity, if her gift is selfless giving. My power from her must be to give my power and strength to somebody else. But I don't know how to control that. Hopefully Discord could teach me. "What? How is that possible?" Questioned Rarity. "I just figured it out, I think." I tell her my thought. "That does make some sense. But I have no want for you're special gift Logan. I want to give it back." The beam shot out of her in the color of her mane and engulfed me. I could feel my strength came back. my wing's also lost all pain. The beam stopped and I smile. "Well that was simple. Thank you Rarity." She lift's her hoof up smiles and turn's away. "Oh I didn't want it like I said." She finished her mesaurement's and told me it would be a few day's before she could have some clothing made for me.

Pinkie was more then happy to give me her ability, hell I would be to If I could give someone the ability to do what ever. But Circuit came out of no where and stepped infront of pinkie and me. "No! Logan, za power iz to great for you to handle, it will corrupt you to the point that Discord was when he ruled Equestria." Pinkie stuck her head out from behind him to look at him. "Oh come on Circuit, he couldn't do the thing's Discord did." She looked at me. "Do you want to cause the dustruction of everything sensical?" In my head I was saying of coarse! Who wouldn't? But I say. "No, I would use my power's for the good of Equestria and for saving my girl." "See Circuit? What do you have to worry about?" She said with some reassurance. Circuit still did not budge. "No! No contact!" "Fine!" I start to walk away. I turn around to look at him who was still standing in front of her. "No party for you!"

So far thing's have been going by real quick, the month past and it was surprising how quick the ended of it came, apparently the autum was here and There version of thanksgiving was coming up. I never did pay attention to what it was called, autumn thankfulness day or something.

I had noticed something Different about Circuit the entire month, we seem to argue less and less about things. We are getting along quite well, he make's me breakfast and when I can I make lunch for us. In a way, I can almost see Circuit as family… but it's an odd thought, he was almost like a father. He kept me out of trouble and told me right from wrong most of the time. I can't tell him this thought, I can't imagine what he would say.

Vynil scratch is very curious about my kind's music and what it's like. I told her it vary's with different culture's. I was Canadian and some of my favriote categories was Techno and rock.

Today was a special day. My birthday. I was sixteen now, I only told Circuit this so he could maybe do something on short notice, like have Pinkie bake a cake for me or something. Being a week from the day of that thanksgiving like stuff, everypony was up and about enjoying the last of the warm weather that would be here before the pegusus weather team changes to colder weather.

I step out of bed, my body had grown slightly over the month, about 3 inchs maybe. I look over to the wall paper stick out of the wall. That was of Discord saying 'what fun is there in making sense?' I smile at it. _None, that's what._ I step out of the door to Circuit who was making nothing he just sat there with his eyes wide open and his pupils so small. "Circuit?" I said. He still sat there with the same face that was blank I walk over to him and wave my hand in front of his face. No response. "Circuit don't screw with me, are you okay?" He continued to look blankly at space. I started to get worried. "Circuit?" I say with my worry in my tone. He blink's. "Huh? What?" e seemed to be coming out of something, his lower eyelid came up slightly. He put his hoof to his head. "Ughh, stupid power sleep." _What is he talking about_? "Circuit hooves, what are you talking about?" He looked at me. "Oh, happy day of birth logan!" He said with his facial expression with happy eyes. "Thanks, but what is this power sleep you talk about?" He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it's a spell that make's ponies sleep instantly. But it's my creation and still has some problems with it." "Like sleeping with you're eyes open like you're in a trance?" I say. His horn light's up and a bottle of capsules come out from up stairs. "Yes, it also leave's me with a terrible head ache for the next two hour's." As he unscrews the top and swallow's two tablets. He says. "Get in the shower and go to Twilight's once you're done, I'll see you there." He got up and walked toward's the door. Leaving the bottle of medicine behind and me as well. "Hey wait! Why?" He jus walk's out the door. "You'll see ven you get zere." He said something else, but it was not understandable, it sounded like a languge, but none that I have heard of. Regardless of my protest, I did stink badly. I was in no condition to present myself to any pony until I cleaned myself. I walk or side step upstairs and hop into the shower. Spending about eleven mintues cleaning myself. I spent a little time playing with the water. Using my water alteration ability to make it green or to make an ice ball and back again.

All the training I had received from Discord was both fun and useful. I'm probably not going to use half of them, but it's gonna be damn fun to use the half I will use.

I get out of the shower and put on some of the clothing that Rarity made for me, it was both form fitting and comfterble. She was really good with clothing it seemed, but she is a fasionesta so of coarse she would be. I try to not fall down the stairs again and step out side and breathe in Equestrian air. It was so pure and clean, unlike it is in the city where gasoline and various chemicals and trash dominate the air. I could see some ponies around the area, one I remember to be Lyra and Octavia and big Macintosh. I walk over to Twilight's Library, Spike seemed to have just finished entering and closed the door. I walked over to the door and open it. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOGAN!" Said everypony in the room which includes what's left of the mane six, Circuit, Spike, Vynil, Button mash, his mom, Cloud Dasher, Discord and even Shadow dusk. I was very surprised, I even flinched and brought my hands and arm's up to protect my face from any object that would come flying at it. I bring them back down and take in the full load of everything, which made me smile a whole lot. "What!?" I say with excitement. Pinkie ran up to me and stuck a party hat on my head. "When Circuit told me to bake the cake for you're birthday, I told him that can't be it. So I got everypony toghter and were gonna pull an all day party!" She said putting volume and emphises on the last words. She finished by blowing one of those roll up whistle thing's. I laugh at this. _This. Is. awesome! _I could see various gift's have been left out for me, not to mention a big ass cake that would probably take me a month to eat if I took one slice everyday. There was also a hole bunch of punch set out. I am so happy. "Thank's guys, this is awesome!" "It'z not a problem Logan, I know about earth culture and turning sixteen is not to be treated as any other birthday. It's a very important day in every human's life." He walked up to me without even bringing up a shield. "May this very day mark you're of between your childhood and manhood." Button's mom looked surprised. "You're sixteen?" "Yes." Button stepped forward. "Wow, you're older then me! I'm seven." "Nice to know." I say to him. Pinkie came up to me again bearing a present. "Here this is for you!" It was not a big box, but that didn't matter to much. She lifted it above her head for he to open the top. When I open it she jumps out of it. I jump back in surprise. "It's me!" I laugh, I actually found that both funny and cute. "Nice, just what I always wanted." A box levitated over to me, this one was slightly larger. "This ones from me and Spike Logan." When the box was in my hand's, the spell stopped which I noticed immediately had some weight to it. I lift of the lid. Different goodies and sweet's. thing's like chocolates and gummy worms. I would expect this to be from somepony like Pinkie pie, Spike must have had the most of this discion because if I know a libraryian, she would have stuffed the thing tight with reading material. I pull out a chocolate with a darker shel and pop it into my mouth, it tasted like orange's and semi-sweet dark chocolate. "Thanks you two, this is delicious." **Meme count: 4**. The next box was from Vynil Scratch. It was a slightly weighty and very interesting. I open the top. Inside was a… "An electric gatuir!?" I look to Vynil who was smiling. "You said you're favriote thing was techno and Rock, so I looked around my place and found my old Eletric guatir." I look down at it. It was so… amazing. I had played one of these last year in music class, I was pretty good even thought I only knew two songs, don't stop belivin and black betty. "Thank's but most sound comes from the amplifier." She ponit's to where the box's was. Behind where it sat was a gift from apple jack. "It's mainly a two part present. I pitched in with Vynil to get this one." I walk over to the box. I open it. There was an amplifier in there! I couldn't say anything I could only just sit there with wide open eyes.

"Logan?" I turn around and yell out. "ThIS, IS, AWSOME!" She laugh's and so does everyone else. I couldn't think of anything else other then to grab the amplifier and hook it up to the gutair. I was about to star when Cloud Dasher ran up. "Wait! What about the other gifts?" he said with concern. I had forgotten about them after being given this amazing gift. "Oh, right." I take the gutair off from around my waist and walk over to the pile. There were still gift's from Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Circuit, Button mash and his mom, Cloud Dasher, Shadow Dusk and Discord. Discord snaps his eagle and the gift land's on my head. "Here, I'm sure you will enjoy this gift." I open the box. It was a minture statue of Discord. It was him holding a fire ball with his lion paw. There was a little button on the base of the statue. I press it, a eletrionc noise came from a speaker. "What fun is there in making sense?" I Laugh. This is cool! "Awsome thank's Discord." He smiles "It's my pleasure Logan, it's the least I could do." Rarity insisted that I open her's next. Inside of her box was this tuxedo, there was a black over coat with white dress shirt and a red bow tie. There were black dress shoe's too ans well as nice black dress pants. "Wow a tuxedo! This is very spiffy." I say. _Where did spiffy come from!? _Either way she was happy. "Oh it's nothing dear. Please try it on." I go upstairs for about three mintues changing into the tuxedo. I have no idea how to tie a bow tie so I leave that out. I I start to step down stair's. I step into the main area. "How do I look?" I ask with a little low tone to my voice. Everypony said I looked amazing. Circuit said. "Like a secret agent in von of you're kinds movies." "Excellent."

The next gift was from Rainbow Dash, this box was rainbow colored. _I swear if theres a pound of weed in here…_ I take the lid of, inside was a rainbow that shot out as the lid came off. "Wo!" I say as it hit the roof. "I know, cool right?" she said flying around the rainbow. I lifted up into the air and flew around the rainbow too. "I made this out of a few cloud's and some effort." "Thanks, this is great. My own portable Rainbow." It seemed like the impossible was possible now. Next up was Shadow Dusk, his gift was all black. The string was black, the box was too. I open it. Inside was a broad sword. "I smile at this as I pull it out. Okay this is officaly one of the best gift's I could possible recivie. I swing it around a little. The air made a swish noise as I swong it. I could not help but laugh at how rediculussly awesome this was. "My god!" I laugh a lot after that. He smiled a little knowing how happy he made me. "Now if you really want to keep that you might wan't to stop swinging that around with everypony within 3 inchs of you." I stop "Oh right, sorry." I put the sword down in the box. There was a sheath in there too for it.

The next one was from Button. "I really hope this one comes up with everpony else." He said I smile. "Hey I know it's going to be good coming from you." I open his gift. There was some sort of weird gameboy like thing inside. The button's were on the side. There were also four different game card's in the box. This is the bomb! "Button? You're giving me one of you're game systems?" He looked up to me. "Well, I don't actually use it anymore, so my mom thought since you're my friend." His mom stepped in. "We thought it would be a good gift to give to you." "It is a great gift, thanks you two. Never again when Discord is teaching me will I be bored in between his word's." He laugh's knowing I'm joking around so does button's mom. I smile at my bad joke.

The next one was from Cloud dasher. He didn't speak about his gift. So I opened it up. Inside was a bag of something. "It's magic powder, I came across a whole lot of it on one of our recon ops." "Um what does it do?" His face does not change. "It actually varies, normally it's used in alchemy as a base for all magic potions that cause unnatural effect's. But it's a fun to experiment with because it does random thing's at a safe level when you sprinkle some on something." I take a pinch out. the stuff sparkle's and shimmer's as well as appear's to change color with every second. I sprinkle a pinch on a gummy worm from the goodie box. The worm actually comes to life in it's gummy state. I hold it in my hand. "This is cool! Man thank's dude." He smiles alittle less then Shadow Dusk. "You're welcome."

The last gift was from Circuit. He levitated it over to me. "Now zis von is actually an expermenit from a game from you're world. I have been working really hard last month to put it toghter to sell. But I was sure you would enjoy this more zen any other pony." I take the lid of. I think I almost fainted. Inside was an exact replica of an apture portal gun from Portal. I held the divice by the handle. I could not stop smiling. I felt something inside me. I think I started to shake. "Logan? Are you alright?" My body shot into the air propelled by my wings. I shoot a portal on Twilights cealing and one on the floor. "This is…" I stop and start falling through the portal's which even made the matter transfer noise. "awesome!" I keep falling through the portals at massive speed. I hear Pinkie. "Ohh, I want to try!" she jumps in with me which I can clearly see her. She was smiling as she fell too. I grab onto her front hooves and we spin around as we fall." Everyone saw how happy I was. Then I realized that I was going to have to stop somehow. I spread my wings which resulted in a painful jerk on my wings. I also flew right into the book shelf. "Ow…" Is what I say when I land on the ground. Pinkie was fine Everyone laughed. "Good to see you like it Logan!" "Yeah…" something didn't feel right thought, my face reflected it. Circuit looked at me which a curios face. "What's wrong Logan?" Even after all the amazingly creatiave and message filled gift's that I was given, It still would not be the best party without Jane. She's been to all my parties on earth. Now my sixteenth birthday is here and she's held captive by the queen. My face sadned's. 'It just doesn't feel alright without Jane, she was at every party since I was nine. And without my family, It's not the same feeling of a party to me." Circuit's ear's flop down. He can relate entirely I'm sure. He must really misses Fluttershy. "I really miss Fluttershy, and I'm doing my best to find vere she iz holding zem. But right now ve need to focus on za more positive thing's, like what you're going to do whence we get zem back."

**Yes so that end's it here. Question, On the end of cantorlot wedding. Do you people notice the chord progression get's familiar after the last scene?**

**Also here is a list of the idea's that I have for other stories. vote for you're fav!**

**A full out MLP adventure from my mind, but without Circuit hooves or other OC metioned in this story.**

**A daring doo story.**

**A nightmare night story where Circuit hooves is centered in the story.**

**A completely Oc based story (This on will require at least ten OCs) in the Friendship is magic world.**

**MINECRAFT and MLP crossover.**

**I will tally the vote's on the final chapter and get to work on the higest voted idea.**


	12. I think you know what chapter

**Hello everyone, I have brought to you this new chapter. Which I am also sorry it took so long to put out. I have been caught up with school and I have been trying to get minecraft to work on my computer at home for quite some time now. it's windows XP and I cant find the JVE or JRE to match.**

**Chapter 11: Time fly's.**

It's been about a month since the ceremony in Cantorlot, Equestira was not so sure about Discord being reformed. But Celestia backed him up, that was enough proof for the public I guess.

During the course of that month I visited Button Mash several times, he's an awesome little colt! The various games he has are pretty neat compared to the games on earth. There's this one game he has called double magic blast. You choose between either two different unicorns or two pegusi. It's one of those game's like double neon dragon. Its ton's of fun, his mom is pretty nice too, she offered to let me stay a night or two every once in an awhile as well as fed me. "So this situation you're in Logan, why don't you kick the filly friend stealer's flank?" "Button!" Said his mom telling him to mind his manner's at the table. "It's fine, I actually can't. Discord said he lost most of his power's during a fight with the queen of the changelings. He can't tell me where the queen is, or teleport me there or my Girlfriend here." I say with my head down. Jane was on my mind twenty four seven, I really wish I could do something to help Circuit.

Circuit told me that of his recons with Shadow Dusk or Cloud Dasher have revealed that Changeling activity had gone up slightly but something, Unusual happened because of it. I was reading the book of Equestria while I talked about this with him. "There planning something, Logan." He said. I look up from the book. His face was serious and worried. "Normally we would fine a few changelings in za process of stealing love. But za other night, we spotted a large gathering of manticore's." I had finished not too long ago the section on the everfree creature's and more specifically the manticore. Manticore's don't hunt in groups and often try to hunt down ponies to feed on. "It was impossible what we saw, they were all walking in the same direction. Then we saw that changeling's were using some sort of lure spell to draw them." This made me put the book down losing the page I was on. "Why?" He sighed. "I don't know Logan. But if the Changeling's are rounding up manticore's, then zey must be planning something, something beyond what I have seen before with Crisilis's work." "What did you do about it?" He closed his eyes. There were too many changeling's and manticores to take on directly. So we could only watch them go. But they noticed us, we got away with ease. But those manticore's… She's plotting something, something for you Logan. You may have been her toy to start with. But now she know's what she's dealing with. Us, all of us. If I know anything about Cryisilis in the many month's I have spent in ponyvill. She's a very smart pony, she know's what shes doing and she will not stop until it is done." He opened his eyes again and looked at me. "And I fear she wants to now to not only take you away from where you belong and Fluttershy belong's, but something else. Something else."

Discord still train's me to use my special gift, its not to hard most of the time. There's a lot of hand pattern's to get down. I asked him how many power's do I have. "You actually have so much to learn before you can consider 'a lot'." Aparentlly when I came in contact with Rainbow Dash, the pegusi power of weather control came with the power's. I had also figured out how to fly which was fun. Circuit showed me how to dly, most of it was soposed to be just forward and back. But I ended up mastering it quickly and started to do tricks. "Logan, how can zis be? I made my wing's and you seem to be even more agilie and faster at learn zis then I was when I first made them."

Discord showed me the other poers I had. I seem to be able to control water, earth and wind. The month has been jam packed with these leason's. I have learned all that I believe I could so Next was the extreme nature spells that combine different element's, things like volcano's that require earth and fire. That was hard. I only managed to make a small anthill sized volcano. He told me that was still pretty good, but compared to what I had been doing before. This was the backside of an ass.

I can honestly say that I think Luna may actually really like who Discord is now, they had been on a couple of date's and Discord tells me thing's are going quite well. Last time they went out into the forest at night to have a fire, make smore's and talk. I thought it was pretty cute, they seemed to be just like any other couple on earth. Discord seems to really be fitting in now. The ponies of Equestira still do remember the terrible rule he had, but they forgiven it now, apparently now Discord is now being called 'Discord, The draconiqeuus lord of happiness." It fit really well with his personality as he tried to find the lighter side in everything that happens, he also surprises a couple of ponies here and there with a practical joke which they laughed of. Of coarse Pinkie would join in his merriment, the two have turned into great friends.

I asked Discord one day if I could check up on my mom, see how she was doing. He was happy, but his face changed. It was of one of sadness. "Unfortunatly, no." "What?!" I said in protest. "It's not because I don't wan't you to, it's because I lost the ability to create portal's. I cannot connect a link between our world and Earth, I'm sorry Logan."

Very soon I hope to gain abilities from Circuit's other friend's, I mean the mane six, well five. Twilight said to let me have the ability she can give me as long as I used it responsibly. But, my grip on responsibility is a little shaky. Circuit does not even accedently come in contact with me in anyway. These are his excat words to me. "If za book is right about either of the two thing's it says, it would be best for us to never come in contact ever again." It didn't bother me to much. But literally when we are in the same room, he put's up a shield that I can't even pass through. Apple jack is not sure what to think of the ability she can give me. Sure she said yes, but I don't want every day to be one where there's only truth. I mean I do wan't to hide thing's, not important thing's. Thing's like what's my internet password and such.

Rarity let me come in contact with her. Well she forced it, she was making measurements and I just started emiting some sort of beam which she was engulfed in. When the beam finally did stop, my face of worry was replaced with relief. She was okay, but she had some sort of strange glow around her. "Logan, what did you do?" She was scared. I was worried again. "I don't know!" She started to wave her hooves furiously into the air. When they came down, the ground shook. I jumped at that which when I landed, I noticed that I felt very weak, I tried to fly but my wing's felt so sore I couldn't move them. "Why am I so… weak?" Then It came to mind what happened. She was the element of generosity, if her gift is selfless giving. My power from her must be to give my power and strength to somebody else. But I don't know how to control that. Hopefully Discord could teach me. "What? How is that possible?" Questioned Rarity. "I just figured it out, I think." I tell her my thought. "That does make some sense. But I have no want for you're special gift Logan. I want to give it back." The beam shot out of her in the color of her mane and engulfed me. I could feel my strength came back. my wing's also lost all pain. The beam stopped and I smile. "Well that was simple. Thank you Rarity." She lift's her hoof up smiles and turn's away. "Oh I didn't want it like I said." She finished her mesaurement's and told me it would be a few day's before she could have some clothing made for me.

Pinkie was more then happy to give me her ability, hell I would be to If I could give someone the ability to do what ever. But Circuit came out of no where and stepped infront of pinkie and me. "No! Logan, za power iz to great for you to handle, it will corrupt you to the point that Discord was when he ruled Equestria." Pinkie stuck her head out from behind him to look at him. "Oh come on Circuit, he couldn't do the thing's Discord did." She looked at me. "Do you want to cause the dustruction of everything sensical?" In my head I was saying of coarse! Who wouldn't? But I say. "No, I would use my power's for the good of Equestria and for saving my girl." "See Circuit? What do you have to worry about?" She said with some reassurance. Circuit still did not budge. "No! No contact!" "Fine!" I start to walk away. I turn around to look at him who was still standing in front of her. "No party for you!"

So far thing's have been going by real quick, the month past and it was surprising how quick the ended of it came, apparently the autum was here and There version of thanksgiving was coming up. I never did pay attention to what it was called, autum thankfullness day or something.

I had noticed something Different about Circuit the entire month, we seem to argue less and less about things. We are getting along quite well, he make's me breakfast and when I can I make lunch for us. In a way, I can almost see Circuit as family… but it's an odd thought, he was almost like a father. He kept me out of trouble and told me right from wrong most of the time. I can't tell him this thought, I can't imagine what he would say.

Vynil scratch is very curious about my kind's music and what it's like. I told her it vary's with different culture's. I was Canadian and some of my favriote categories was Techno and rock.

Today was a special day. My birthday. I was sixteen now, I only told Circuit this so he could maybe do something on short notice, like have Pinkie bake a cake for me or something. Being a week from the day of that thanksgiving like stuff, everypony was up and about enjoying the last of the warm weather that would be here before the pegusus weather team changes to colder weather.

I step out of bed, my body had grown slightly over the month, about 3 inchs maybe. I look over to the wall paper stick out of the wall. That was of Discord saying 'what fun is there in making sense?' I smile at it. _None, that's what._ I step out of the door to Circuit who was making nothing he just sat there with his eyes wide open and his pupils so small. "Circuit?" I said. He still sat there with the same face that was blank I walk over to him and wave my hand in front of his face. No response. "Circuit don't screw with me, are you okay?" He continued to look blankly at space. I started to get worried. "Circuit?" I say with my worry in my tone. He blink's. "Huh? What?" e seemed to be coming out of something, his lower eyelid came up slightly. He put his hoof to his head. "Ughh, stupid power sleep." _What is he talking about_? "Circuit hooves, what are you talking about?" He looked at me. "Oh, happy day of birth logan!" He said with his facial expression with happy eyes. "Thanks, but what is this power sleep you talk about?" He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it's a spell that make's ponies sleep instantly. But it's my creation and still has some problems with it." "Like sleeping with you're eyes open like you're in a trance?" I say. His horn light's up and a bottle of capsules come out from up stairs. "Yes, it also leave's me with a terrible head ache for the next two hour's." As he unscrews the top and swallow's two tablets. He says. "Get in the shower and go to Twilight's once you're done, I'll see you there." He got up and walked toward's the door. Leaving the bottle of medicine behind and me as well. "Hey wait! Why?" He jus walk's out the door. "You'll see ven you get zere." He said something else, but it was not understandable, it sounded like a languge, but none that I have heard of. Regardless of my protest, I did stink badly. I was in no condition to present myself to any pony until I cleaned myself. I walk or side step upstairs and hop into the shower. Spending about eleven mintues cleaning myself. I spent a little time playing with the water. Using my water alteration ability to make it green or to make an ice ball and back again.

All the training I had received from Discord was both fun and useful. I'm probably not going to use half of them, but it's gonna be damn fun to use the half I will use.

I get out of the shower and put on some of the clothing that Rarity made for me, it was both form fitting and comfterble. She was really good with clothing it seemed, but she is a fasionesta so of coarse she would be. I try to not fall down the stairs again and step out side and breathe in Equestrian air. It was so pure and clean, unlike it is in the city where gasoline and various chemicals and trash dominate the air. I could see some ponies around the area, one I remember to be Lyra and Octavia and big Macintosh. I walk over to Twilight's Library, Spike seemed to have just finished entering and closed the door. I walked over to the door and open it. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOGAN!" Said everypony in the room which includes what's left of the mane six, Circuit, Spike, Vynil, Button mash, his mom, Cloud Dasher, Discord and even Shadow dusk. I was very surprised, I even flinched and brought my hands and arm's up to protect my face from any object that would come flying at it. I bring them back down and take in the full load of everything, which made me smile a whole lot. "What!?" I say with excitement. Pinkie ran up to me and stuck a party hat on my head. "When Circuit told me to bake the cake for you're birthday, I told him that can't be it. So I got everypony toghter and were gonna pull an all day party!" She said putting volume and emphises on the last words. She finished by blowing one of those roll up whistle thing's. I laugh at this. _This. Is. awesome! _I could see various gift's have been left out for me, not to mention a big ass cake that would probably take me a month to eat if I took one slice everyday. There was also a hole bunch of punch set out. I am so happy. "Thank's guys, this is awesome!" "It'z not a problem Logan, I know about earth culture and turning sixteen is not to be treated as any other birthday. It's a very important day in every human's life." He walked up to me without even bringing up a shield. "May this very day mark you're of between your childhood and manhood." Button's mom looked surprised. "You're sixteen?" "Yes." Button stepped forward. "Wow, you're older then me! I'm seven." "Nice to know." I say to him. Pinkie came up to me again bearing a present. "Here this is for you!" It was not a big box, but that didn't matter to much. She lifted it above her head for he to open the top. When I open it she jumps out of it. I jump back in surprise. "It's me!" I laugh, I actually found that both funny and cute. "Nice, just what I always wanted." A box levitated over to me, this one was slightly larger. "This ones from me and Spike Logan." When the box was in my hand's, the spell stopped which I noticed immediately had some weight to it. I lift of the lid. Different goodies and sweet's. thing's like chocolates and gummy worms. I would expect this to be from somepony like Pinkie pie, Spike must have had the most of this discion because if I know a libraryian, she would have stuffed the thing tight with reading material. I pull out a chocolate with a darker shel and pop it into my mouth, it tasted like orange's and semi-sweet dark chocolate. "Thanks you two, this is delicious." **Meme count: 4**. The next box was from Vynil Scratch. It was a slightly weighty and very interesting. I open the top. Inside was a… "An electric gatuir!?" I look to Vynil who was smiling. "You said you're favriote thing was techno and Rock, so I looked around my place and found my old Eletric guatir." I look down at it. It was so… amazing. I had played one of these last year in music class, I was pretty good even thought I only knew two songs, don't stop belivin and black betty. "Thank's but most sound comes from the amplifier." She ponit's to where the box's was. Behind where it sat was a gift from apple jack. "It's mainly a two part present. I pitched in with Vynil to get this one." I walk over to the box. I open it. There was an amplifier in there! I couldn't say anything I could only just sit there with wide open eyes.

"Logan?" I turn around and yell out. "ThIS, IS, AWSOME!" She laugh's and so does everyone else. I couldn't think of anything else other then to grab the amplifier and hook it up to the gutair. I was about to star when Cloud Dasher ran up. "Wait! What about the other gifts?" he said with concern. I had forgotten about them after being given this amazing gift. "Oh, right." I take the gutair off from around my waist and walk over to the pile. There were still gift's from Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Circuit, Button mash and his mom, Cloud Dasher, Shadow Dusk and Discord. Discord snaps his eagle and the gift land's on my head. "Here, I'm sure you will enjoy this gift." I open the box. It was a minture statue of Discord. It was him holding a fire ball with his lion paw. There was a little button on the base of the statue. I press it, a eletrionc noise came from a speaker. "What fun is there in making sense?" I Laugh. This is cool! "Awsome thank's Discord." He smiles "It's my pleasure Logan, it's the least I could do." Rarity insisted that I open her's next. Inside of her box was this tuxedo, there was a black over coat with white dress shirt and a red bow tie. There were black dress shoe's too ans well as nice black dress pants. "Wow a tuxedo! This is very spiffy." I say. _Where did spiffy come from!? _Either way she was happy. "Oh it's nothing dear. Please try it on." I go upstairs for about three mintues changing into the tuxedo. I have no idea how to tie a bow tie so I leave that out. I I start to step down stair's. I step into the main area. "How do I look?" I ask with a little low tone to my voice. Everypony said I looked amazing. Circuit said. "Like a secret agent in von of you're kinds movies." "Excellent."

The next gift was from Rainbow Dash, this box was rainbow colored. _I swear if theres a pound of weed in here…_ I take the lid of, inside was a rainbow that shot out as the lid came off. "Wo!" I say as it hit the roof. "I know, cool right?" she said flying around the rainbow. I lifted up into the air and flew around the rainbow too. "I made this out of a few cloud's and some effort." "Thanks, this is great. My own portable Rainbow." It seemed like the impossible was possible now. Next up was Shadow Dusk, his gift was all black. The string was black, the box was too. I open it. Inside was a broad sword. "I smile at this as I pull it out. Okay this is officaly one of the best gift's I could possible recivie. I swing it around a little. The air made a swish noise as I swong it. I could not help but laugh at how rediculussly awesome this was. "My god!" I laugh a lot after that. He smiled a little knowing how happy he made me. "Now if you really want to keep that you might wan't to stop swinging that around with everypony within 3 inchs of you." I stop "Oh right, sorry." I put the sword down in the box. There was a sheath in there too for it.

The next one was from Button. "I really hope this one comes up with everpony else." He said I smile. "Hey I know it's going to be good coming from you." I open his gift. There was some sort of weird gameboy like thing inside. The button's were on the side. There were also four different game card's in the box. This is the bomb! "Button? You're giving me one of you're game systems?" He looked up to me. "Well, I don't actually use it anymore, so my mom thought since you're my friend." His mom stepped in. "We thought it would be a good gift to give to you." "It is a great gift, thanks you two. Never again when Discord is teaching me will I be bored in between his word's." He laugh's knowing I'm joking around so does button's mom. I smile at my bad joke.

The next one was from Cloud dasher. He didn't speak about his gift. So I opened it up. Inside was a bag of something. "It's magic powder, I came across a whole lot of it on one of our recon ops." "Um what does it do?" His face does not change. "It actually varies, normally it's used in alchemy as a base for all magic potions that cause unnatural effect's. But it's a fun to experiment with because it does random thing's at a safe level when you sprinkle some on something." I take a pinch out. the stuff sparkle's and shimmer's as well as appear's to change color with every second. I sprinkle a pinch on a gummy worm from the goodie box. The worm actually comes to life in it's gummy state. I hold it in my hand. "This is cool! Man thank's dude." He smiles alittle less then Shadow Dusk. "You're welcome."

The last gift was from Circuit. He levitated it over to me. "Now zis von is actually an expermenit from a game from you're world. I have been working really hard last month to put it toghter to sell. But I was sure you would enjoy this more zen any other pony." I take the lid of. I think I almost fainted. Inside was an exact replica of an apture portal gun from Portal. I held the divice by the handle. I could not stop smiling. I felt something inside me. I think I started to shake. "Logan? Are you alright?" My body shot into the air propelled by my wings. I shoot a portal on Twilights cealing and one on the floor. "This is…" I stop and start falling through the portal's which even made the matter transfer noise. "awesome!" I keep falling through the portals at massive speed. I hear Pinkie. "Ohh, I want to try!" she jumps in with me which I can clearly see her. She was smiling as she fell too. I grab onto her front hooves and we spin around as we fall." Everyone saw how happy I was. Then I realized that I was going to have to stop somehow. I spread my wings which resulted in a painful jerk on my wings. I also flew right into the book shelf. "Ow…" Is what I say when I land on the ground. Pinkie was fine Everyone laughed. "Good to see you like it Logan!" "Yeah…" something didn't feel right thought, my face reflected it. Circuit looked at me which a curios face. "What's wrong Logan?" Even after all the amazingly creatiave and message filled gift's that I was given, It still would not be the best party without Jane. She's been to all my parties on earth. Now my sixteenth birthday is here and she's held captive by the queen. My face sadned's. 'It just doesn't feel alright without Jane, she was at every party since I was nine. And without my family, It's not the same feeling of a party to me." Circuit's ear's flop down. He can relate entirely I'm sure. He must really miss Fluttershy. "I really miss Fluttershy, and I'm doing my best to find vere she and Jane are being held. But right now ve need to focus on za more positive thing's, like vat vere going to do whence we get zem back. But for now let's focus on having fun okay?" he said. "I smile a bit. "Okay. I just hope she's not being hurt or anything."

**It's time for another view point switch. And it's crisilis.**

I watch him say this as I view his party in the magic crystal ball. "Oh you have nothing to fear my little pleasure toy, she's nice and safe." I turn around to the pony in the cage, this was His Girlfriend. She had gotten very skinny over the coarse of the month she has been in my binned. Her coat was some sort of pink shade like that fruit ball pony that represents laughter. But her main was like the Fluttershy's who I kept in the same cage. Her mane however was not pink, but blonde like her actual human hair. Her eye's were of the same structure as Fluttershy but not some blue shade, just green. Her cuite mark was a heart that was purple that had some sort of pick hanging over it. It was comprised of little squares. She was a pegusus. She just sat there looking at me very angry like. I smile. "Oh what's wrong you little pony? Not happy to share?" She gritted her teeth but didn't say anything. "Well, unfortunetly for you. You aren't going anywhere for awhile, too sad you couldn't make his birthday. But we have more important thing's to attend to." I walk over to the cage. She back's up a bit in fear. This makes me laugh. "What? Are you scared of something?" "Um… you know very well were…. Afriad." Hear Fluttershy say very quitly and frightened. "Oh relax, hurting you wouldn't get anypony anywhere." I walk toward's to the war room. My most brightest Changeling's were hard at work, working out a strategy for taking Cantorlot. I look at one of there stratigies, one was to take them by surprise, to go through deguised as ponies and try to get to the cantorlot armory. Whence that was secure, A team of changeling's would get into postion and infiltrate the castle as the royal guard night shift. Taking the form of any guard that romes the hall's and incompacitate them. Once that was done, all that was left would be for me to get in postion and take down Celestia and Luna. Once those princesses were out of the picture, all that was left was the Manticore horde to take down any remaining guards around the castle and in the street's of Cantorlot. I smile at this plan. I look to my subject's in respect. "Which one is responsible for this plan?" I say with no tone or emotion. One changeling raised there hoof, this one had a yellow batch of wing casing on his back. I walk up to it. "You have done well. I am putting you to the head of this operation, if you're brain can think of this. Then you must know when each part must be done." It smiled, it brought it's hoof up in salute. "I will not let you down." It said. "Good. The operation will happen in five days from now, You put toghter a team of Changeling's for this." "Yes Queen Chrysilis." It walked out and started to get to work. I look to the one pony that shares my desire to keep all ponies under an iron hoof. "You get the various problems out of this plan, as well as get the Manticore rider's informed of the plan." He smiled, evilly.

This pony was respected by me and my kind, he was no ordinary pony. I regard him as my right hoof stallion. He was black coated with a very spiky mane that was golden. His eyes were of the same color as our's. He had no tail. His cuite mark was a brain with a bolt of electricity striking some sort of lighting rod. "Yes you're highness, it shall be done." He looked at the plan over and over again. His horn glew as he held the paper to read, a quill was also floating writing a modified plan on another piece of paper. He laughed. "Oh I am a genuies!" He showed me the plan. It was brilliant. Not only would it improve the chance's of the operation's success, but it would even result in the downfall of Circuit hooves and his other friends. Discord included.

I look at him. "You are just full of surprises arnt you?" I say satisyied with what he has done. "I'm not, just smarts and spells." This plan cannot possibly fail. It even gave me an Idea, for another world so rich with love and affection. Earth, the one human in the cage was generating so much love for me to feed off of. Just imagine what the entire planet could do for us. "Get to work my loyal subject, bring us to higher power." He bowed. "Yes my queen, we shall not fail this time." He smiled the way we what they call 'villains' would. "My brother will not see the end of this week."

**That ends the chapter, so the villain position is gone since no body gave me a suggestion. I would like everypony to try reading my First crossover. Zombie's, Equestria edition. I spend a good amount of time on that story and it's in the timeline that this one is in.**

**I have a roster system developed for my relasing. I will release on Wednesday's from now on.**

**Here's the one for next week:**

**Self insert story of Logan James Kalden**

**Team sonic in Equestria.**

**Mecha & Logan.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey ever one! I got a new mouse, so after this chapter. I'm going to go back and fix all the grammar and spelling mistakes in the previous chapter's. Also, allow me to also say that I do not endorse the thought of bestiality or anything as such. Logan just got a bunch of awesome stuff for his birthday. Except his Girlfriend. :[ **

**Chapter 12: Autumn thankfulness day .**

Today is the day of There thanks giving stuff. I almost forgot they don't eat meat so instead of smelling turkey when I woke up, I smelt so many different aroma's of vegetable's and spice's.

As I get up, I put on some deodorant and walk out of my 'man cave' and into the kitchen once again. Circuit had set up the decoration's all ready. I did offer to help but he took care of it real quickly with magic. He was not in the kitchen per say, but I knew he was around. He had started going back to recon recently, apparently he has yet to see any Changeling activity as of yet. "It's almost a good thing really." He said. "We can use our quick rest and just enjoy the festivities. But remain alert." He said suddenly the day before. He got serious. "Just because we think we can enjoy ourselves may be all Chrysalis needs to blind side us." I look at him with concern. "You sound like you're ready for war." He sighed and pulled out an ingot mold filled with molten gold. "Unfortunatly, ve may have one on za verge of creation." That was unsettling. "What!?" "I fear with the chaos power's she has taken, she has all she need's to start full out warfare. Chance's are she has cloned thousand's of Changeling's, just to take Equestria. But to do zat, she need's to go through Celestia and me!"" He said with force in his voice. "I will not allow such a horrible future become of equestria, ruled by Changeling's." He said with the last part said with displeasure in his tone. "I'm also not going to let our loved one's be in the cross fire. If anything." He put the ingot mold in some water and let the water cool the mold and the ingot inside of it. "I'm going to be on patrol for seven hour's straight for za next little while, Hopefully I can stop zis before thing's become… Unmanageable." I feel he must have a lot on his shoulders. I do too being special and all. But he seems to have the only idea what to do in this situation. Every one must be counting on him. "Hey…" I say, he turn's his attention away from his work. "What?" "Don't forget I'm part of this too." He looked at me curiosly. "Well yes of coarse you are, but you see… I'm not just a genius you know. Because I'm the spirit of Unity, my goal is to protect and improve the many relationships of Equestria when ever I can, whether it is a friend ship or a marriage." "I never see any of this going on."

Never in the last month have I seen Circuit do anything to keep a thing going between anyone. He frown's. "That's because Equestria is a very happy place Logan, have you noticed any sort of displeasure or disagreement in zis town at all?" "No." "Exactly, No relationship has had any problem's since I have been around." He turned back around to his ingot. He used this magic and took the ingot while it was just finished turning solid. "No problems, mean's no fixing, no fixing mean's no worries. But everypony thinks a relationship is going wrong and they come to me when they think it's so. So I get pulled out of doing whatever it is I'm doing if it's not recon, to go and break up some dunov's friendly tussle." He put the gold ingot in a safe which I had not noticed. It was full of other thing's, gold coin's and what not that would be of value. Like gems and silver. He walked towards the stairs from basement to main floor. I say to him. "I want to help anyway I can, can I come on you're next patrol?" He stop's and turn's around to look at me. He crosses his hooves together and smiles. "I'm gone until the sun start's to come up Logan, you think you can handle zat?" I smile. "I have been up for five day's once." That time was pretty crappy when I ran out of red bull and coffee. I spent the next two day's after they ran out trying to stay awake in class let alone actually pay attention.

He smiled "we'll zen, come join me after 11 on autumn thankfulness day. After everypony has gone to sleep. Cloud Dasher and Shadow dusk and I will be next to Fluttershy's cottage."

That was today. I stepped outside for a minute. I breathe in the brisk, slightly chilled air and sit down on the step. That's when a Pegasus flew by dropping a news paper into my lap. The front page readied.

Unknown Stallion saves a earth pony from death.

The image below appeared to be an artist rendering of a Tall Pegasus. His face could not be seen through the big ass hood he was wearing. But he was a large stallion, one of which was about the same height as Luna, maybe taller. His coat could be partially seen under his armor which was black. His armor was also black but white as well. The artist took detail in making him look what muscular would look like in this world.

I pick up the paper and wave to the Pegasus. "Thanks!" They flew off and I walked inside again. I sat down at the kitchen table and begin to read the article.

As the image revel's, not too much is entirely known who this stallion is or where this stallion came from. But previous report's show that this was the exact same pony from a previous case where a foal was protect from falling chimney. This stallion from what the earth pony, Ginger Snap the pony he saved. Was a Pegasus as after he saved her he flew away. Ginger snap had been picking some cherries when the branch she was standing on snapped below her. "There was a wood chipper below me from the tree that was next to it the other day that had to be reduced due to it being dead." She said. "But before I even got to the mouth of the chipper, the stranger flew in from the side of the machine and flew me over to next to my home." The stallion had said only a few word's on being careful and flew off quickly as he appeared.

"I heard about him too." Circuit had appeared behind me while I was reading the story. I turn around in surprise. "How long have you been there for?" I ask. "Oh just now." He walked over to his fridge and pulled out a sandwich. "So, you ready for recon tonight?" he asked. "You bet, Maybe we'll find some Changeling's and throw'em in jail." He frowned. "We'll, 'maybe' being the key word. But for now let's focus on the day." He said and took a bite out of the sandwich. "Now, we'll be going to the town center. As apple jack is hosting the event's this year." "What will there be to do?" I ask. He smiled. "Plenty, apple cider drinking and pie eating contests. Scare crow decorating, pumpkin launching. That's just a few." He said and then swallowed his bite. "So when is this going on?" "Now." Really?" I had seen no ponies other then the newspaper colt. "A lot of it goes on sweet apple acres. Where Apple jack lives." That would explain the lack of ponies. "So let's go?" I ask. "Of coarse. You're probably going to eat everything you'll need today there anyways."

So we fly for about actually a minute. Me and Circuit are pretty fast with our wings, so after we could see a giant keg from the sky. We flew down. When we reached the ground, we we're met by a little filly I have not seen before. But Circuit said hi to the little one. "Greeting's apple bloom, how are thing's doing today?" She smiled. "Great ." She looked at me and stepped back for a moment, but smiled. "Oh hey, you're that thing Button was talking about." She then walked forward and asked. "So yall come from a different place?" "Yes, another planet actually." "Wow, what's it like here in Equestria for ya?" "It's been fine, the very idea of Technology here is not very embraced as it seems to be where I come from." I say remembering the fact that a dragon uses his flames to send a message that an Iphone could send and receive faster then Celestia probably did. "Well, a lot of the time we have no need for fancy little thing's like the machine's he make's. Sure there pretty neat, but not very useful as manual labor." I turn to Circuit worried that he would say something in an angered tone. But instead find him still smiling. "Oh there are more to my machines then the aid they bring to ponykind, plenty of my past machines were meant to be for pure fun and entertainment." "Such as?" He thought for a moment. "We'll… um." He sat there thinking. That's when Apple jack turn up around the corner and said. "Apple bloom, where are ya?" The little bow tied pony turned around and ran over. "Yer gonna have ta save it for later Circuit, I got thing's to do." He pewed. "See ya little one." I say to her. We start to walk over to the festivities. I could see a pumpkin being loaded onto a catapult. Lyra had loaded this catapult. She pressed down on the catapult and a mechanism released and it launched the pumpkin at a target, it splattered all over the bull's eye. "Yes." She said. That looked cool Circuit talked. "I'll be over where the pies are. So you around." He walked off to a table where there we're two stallions and one pony looking at a pie in front of them.

I walk over to a big red stallion that had this green apple on his flank which was his cutie mark. He was next to the pumpkin's that were to be launched, I use my hand's to grab a pumpkin. "Enjoy Mister Daniel." Is all he said in a deep voice. The pumpkin was slightly rotten, which would explain why it was in the bin. I put it on a catapult in the center of the launch area. The catapult reacted by lowering from the weight. Upon reaching a point close to the ground, the mechanism clicked in place. Which meant it was ready to be launched. I decided to get fancy. I flew up into the air and span downward with my hand lined up to the side of the catapult. I hit the catapult on the side which triggered it to launch. It made a nice spring noise as it launched. Sending the pumpkin flying into the target, this actually fell backwards on impact. I could see that various ponies were behind it. But they jumped back after the thing made such a loud noise. "Sorry!" I yell over. They just turned back around to what ever they were doing before.

A shadow appeared behind me. I turn around to the red stallion who was frowning a little. "Be more careful, bein fancy with yer launch mean's nothin." I shrug. "I was done anyways." I walk away to the giant keg. Which I could see a really old pony monitoring how much one pony or stallion was to take. She was probably related to the big Red stallion. She was green like a granny smith apple. Which I could bet was her name too. There was a pony filling up there mug with cider. They turned the faucet to stop the filling of there mug. "Now that's enough for ya there missy." Said the old pony. She seemed a little shaky on her hooves, like some of the kid's that are picked on at my school. I grab a mug and begin to fill it up. "My, you must be that human thing Apple jack was talking about." She said. "Yes, my name is Logan." I say. "Well, nice to meet ya. I'd shake ya hand if yer weren't fillin yer mug." I turn the tap back to off. "Well now you can." I put my hand out which she reach's out to shake. "I'm granny smith, the name never fit until I got to be this old." I smile thinking in my head. _Thus, answering the thought of aged name. _I sip the cider. It was slightly sour, but sweet and delicious. "This is some good cider." I say to her. "We got the best apples in Equestria Logan." "Cheer's to that." I say to her. She laugh's a little. "Silly colt, I don't have a drink." "Well no, but you could have one." I drink some more apple cider. I could not get over how great the sourness mixed with the sweetness of the apple. "Hey! Logan." A could hear the clopping of an approaching foul. I turn around to see Button coming. I smile. "Hey Button! How's you're time here going?" "Great! I got to eat a slice of pie, but I couldn't finish it." I grin. "I have been drink cider and talking with granny smith here." He thought for a moment then seemed to realize something. "You should meet my friend's, they seem to think you're pretty cool." I turn around to Granny smith. "Oh you can come by later and talk deary, I keep an eye on the keg to be sure it don't run out of cider." "See ya."

I walk of with button who brings me to these two little fillies who where busy building a strange looking scare crow. It had a necklace but at the same time a rainbow was on it. "Hey guys! Here he is." They turned around. "Wo, you weren't kidding Button. He's huge!" One was pure white like Rarity. _I think that's rarities little sister. _The other one was some sort of orange. _I don't know if I'm right, but I think she's homeless. _Each of there name's popped into my head. Sweetie bell and Scootalo. "Hey do you wanna help us make our scare crow?" I smile. "I haven't made a scare crow before, let alone decorate one." Sooctalo talked. "It's easy, all you have to do is put what ever you're heart desires on the thing." I smile. "That would explain the visionary disagreement." She looked a little confused. But Sweetie bell knew what I said. "He noticed the patterns don't match up Scootalo." "Oh, why didn't you just say that?" _Cause I'm a troll and I say thing's just to confuse you._ "I felt that was appropriate to say." I walk over to the pile they had collected and tried to think of what would be good on the scare crow.

The rainbow made no sense whatso ever with the necklace they put around it. Nor did the necklace the other way around. "ummmmmmmmmmmmm, try putting something that's really bright on his head." Said Button. "Oh good idea." Said Scootalo who flew up into the air and did so with a bright yellow marker. **Yep, in this fanfiction she can fly. It will be explained how it came so in my Mechas past stories. **I was going to grab some blue flour's when Button ran in front of me. "Wait!" He shouted. "What?" I ask with a little surprise. "Don't touch those!" Scootalo took notice and instantly gasped. "How did these get here?" Sweetie bell used her horn and moved these flour's. "What what's wrong with those flours? Are they not good on the scare crow?" "No those are poison joke flours!" Said button with his face still filled with worry. "Huh?" "They do nasty things with you." Scotaloo flew in front of my face. "Rainbow Dash touched them and she was stuck flying upside down!" Sweetie bell walked over and said. "And when Apple jack touched them, she shrunk to the size of a mouse." That made me realize how lucky I probably was Button noticed the flour's. "Oh man! Now I feel stupid." "It's okay, just next time remember what they are and what they do."

We eventually got the scare crow all made up. The sun was in the middle of the sky. The scare crow was very what we would call on earth, retarded. The face was no longer recognizable as anything that was even close to a scare crow. His body was covered in a mix match of color's and ribbon's. Button had made it so that his hooves would be covered in leaves. It was a piece of shit, but it was our piece of shit. And I liked it. I smile at it. "Well I think it's safe to say we need to work on communication." Said Sweetie bell. "What where we going for again?" Asked Button. "I don't have a clue." Said Scootalo. "But it was fun!" I say. Button looked up at me. "Yep it was, hey do you wanna go eat some pie with me?" he asked suddenly. "Umm, what about them?" I ask. Sweetie bell and scootalo just wave off. "It was nice to meet you Logan. Tell Circuit we said hi okay?" Okay see ya later girl's."

We walk for a minute and then we could see Circuit up there with the red stallion and apple jack. All looking to Granny smith who was talking. "Now these young fellers have eaten there way through ten of our pumpkin pie competitors and into our final round. The winner goes home with a medial for winner of this year's apple pie eaten contest. But everypony else goes home with a medal equal to there place. First we have last year's runner upper to the victor, Circuit hooves." He started to talk. "Oh it's great to be back up here and eating pie again, I just also would like to say that I just do zis for the fun in it, and za eat's." Some ponies laughed a little, I grin a bit. "But if I am to win, It would not matter, every pony even me put zere full effort in it. And I would just as honored to lose to za ponies next to me as I would be to win." "Then we have our six year running champion and my son, Big Macintosh." "Eyup." He said. "And of coarse ma daughter Apple jack is here with us." She only said. "May the pony with the largest stomach win." Granny counted down. "All rightly. Three. Two. One EAT!" The slam there face into the pumpkin pie's in front of them. Plenty of ponies and stallion's cheered them on. Circuit had only finished his pie a second before Big Mac who tossed his pan back where Pinkie off the side bucked another pie in front of him. "Come on Circuit!" I shout to him. Apple jack only finished her second pie just as the second pie got shelled out to Big Mac. I saw Twilight and everypony else at the front row of ponies. Cloud Dasher was flying above everyone else. He stayed quite but moved his hooves up and down like he was hoping Circuit would finish first I walk over to them as Circuit finished his second pie a second before Big Macintosh finishes his. "This is going to be close, I can feel it!" Said Spike. Twilight cried out to apple jack. "Come on Apple jack eat faster!" She was eating as fast as she could go. She had finished her third pie before every pony else. But Circuit followed after her by almost a second. And big Mac. There were giant magic numbers as well as a pie diagram indicating how much of the pie was left for each pony to eat. Circuit's said he had a fourth of a pie left. Big Macs said a tenth. Apple jack's said a half. The pies were disappearing fast. They were down to 9 and 9 and 8 with Circuit and Big Mac tied. Which meant there was only one pie left for each of them to consume and Apple jack had two. Circuit's indicator showed a half pie. This was getting me excited, so was everypony else. Ponies were cheering. It seemed everypony around town had come to see them face off. "Come on Circuit." I started to hear ponies chant. "Circuit! Cir-cuit. Cirr-cuit!" He seemed to be motivated and eated even faster. Big Mac smashed his mouth down and bitted into his full pie, which the indicator showed he only had three fourth's left now. Circuit's own mouth expanded wide and put half of the half in his face which he chewed rapidly and swallowed. Leaving him with a forth left. "You got this! Do it!" I heard Button yell out. Apple jack swallowed her last bit of the 8th pie. Now giving her 9th. Circuit seemed to stall and so did big Mac. They had eaten a lot of pie. The sat there with filling of there other pie's on there face's. Apple jack was munching through hers. "Come on! Eat the piece." I yell to Circuit. He looked down to me and smiled. He picks the pan up. And shoved the final piece into his mouth, and swallowed. A flashing happened on circuit's indicator to show he had finished first. Which was marked with a golden 1st above his head. Circuit had enough and fell backwards He burped heartily and laid there. Every one including me cheered.

After the game ended with Big Macintosh and Apple jack actually tying for second. Granny smith walked up on stage while everypony cheered for Circuit for his victory. Granny smith walked over to Circuit who had final gotten back up. Granny raised his hoof to signal he was victorious. Circuit smiled, which his teeth showed a small bit of filling left in between his teeth. Big mac smiled and clapped his hoofs. Apple jack also did so as well. "We have a new winner for this year's pie eat'in contest, Last year's runner upper Circuit Hooves." Circuit began to talk. "Thank…" He burped. "You, first I would like to say that the pies were delicious and I would like to take a few home if it is possible." Some ponies laughed. I smirked. _I would like to eat some too ya know. _"But I would also like to thank my various' friend's for there encouragement. That's not all, I'd also like for everpony if zey could. Give a round of applause for Big Mac and Apple jack." I clapped and so did everypony else. "It's because they gave me such a challenge and are such great opponents they are worthy to have silver between the two of them." Circuit talked so humbly, it was odd. Never would I hear many of the people on TV now talk as such.

After that was over I managed to secure a pie for me to eat. The Pumpkin in the pie must have been well ripened. It was a good slice I had from the pie. Button had taken a small slice from my pie. His mom eventually showed up frowning. "Button mash, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" He looked apologetic. "I was just hanging around with Logan. "Yes, he hasn't been in any trouble." I said a little annoyed. "Button, you need to stay with me. Not Logan." He closed his eyes and started to raise voice a little, but to show a bit of desperation. "But mom! I only played with my friends and ate some pie." "Button I understand you want to play with your friends but you need to tell me first before you do. I almost thought you left somewhere." "Okay." He said looking down having been defeated. "Now say goodbye to Logan, we're going home now." I look down to button. He looked up to me, his face was blank. "Bye Logan." "See ya Button." And they walked off.

I drank some more cider and chatted with Granny smith. After that I finished my time there with me talking with Circuit who seemed to be full of energy after eating those pies. He twitched like crazy and seemed to be sweating a lot. "Circuit are you okay?" Clearly he was not when he had eaten ton's of pie. "OKAY? I'm okay. Wow is the pies delicious." I smile. He's defiantly ready for tonight. We had walked over to Fluttershy's cottage. Circuit insisted that we go over and talk about something.

We had walked into the door when a little bunny came up to me and jumped from the sofa to on top of my head. "Hey." I say in protest. He seemed reluctant to hop down, and it did not bother me too much. So I let him stay there. Circuit sat down on the sofa and sighed a depressing one. He was bothered by something. "Circuit? Is something wrong?" I ask feeling concern. He looked down. "Ven I proposed to Fluttershy, she was more zen happy at first to say yes." He paused for a second and then continued. "Then we started to make plans for things like vere ve would live, if it would be at my house. Or here." I look around for a moment.

The cottage was in good shape and looked and smelt very good. It was spacious and cozy feeling.

"We also considered a lot of other things." He stopped. "Like what?" He looked away for a moment. "Like growing old together, or making improvement's to the cottage. Or… having a foal. But what Most ponies don't remember is… We planned our wedding to take place tomorrow." That must be crappy, the one you love and cherish that you want to spend the rest of you're life with. You're doing you're best to get them back, and nothing seems to be getting accomplished. "Damn." Is all I say. "I really love her, you know that right?" "Yeah of coarse." I say remembering his pathetic descent into crying like a baby. "We'll I know that you are sixteen and in you're world you are close to being able to marry. So I would like you to know what you're mom has probably told you, or make that you're dad." I Frown. "I don't really like my dad." He looked up. "Why not? does he… beat you?" "No! He just has never been there for anything in my life what so ever. I even can remember him vividly saying that he probably wouldn't be at my sixteenth birthday." "Well my dad Died before I even started to remember anything." "What happened?" "He was killed by the changeling queen." Now it made sense why he was so dedicated to finding and ridding of Chrysalis, she had killed his father." Did you're mom ever tell you it happened?" He started to cry a little. "She killed her too." _What the hell?! Is this bitch sadistic as Hitler?! _I sigh. I swear the f word. He sucked up his tears and started to talk again. "But back to what I was going to say. The way it works on earth from what I had observed, you will find the right person you love and care for. If you love zem enough you will marry them Logan. I have tried to do so." He got up. "But my very enemy has stopped that before any of it could happen. Now she bring's you into it." I started to get where he was going with this. "Circuit, I understand man. You love her so much and care so much. I understood how it felt before I got brought into this. Now I just want her back. Even if that mean's we have to rip her out of that psycho's very mouth." "We have to get them back, now we are going to hang around here until the time comes for patrol which should be in an hour." "Can I tell you something Circuit, something personal?" I really want to tell him how I feel, about him almost being like a real father to me. He looked up to face my gaze. "Yes Logan, what is it?" "Well…" my heart beat's a little faster and I could feel my words griping my heart. "It's that… I never really loved my father, he never showed me anything. I figured out how to ride a bike by myself, how to cook. Everything… I was on my own with mom." I started to feel scared and worried that he would do something drastic. But continued to get my words out. "But you showed me how to fly, you feed me everyday. I could say you are almost… Like…" He saw my tears. "Hey there's no need to cry Logan, if you feel that I am a better person then you're Father to you then so be it. I can tell from what you show that you don't have any person to look up to other then your own mom. But listen here Logan." I look at him. He seemed to be crying just a bit. "I want you to know that, if it turn's out that you and Jane can't go home at the end of this…" He stopped, a couple second's past. "I'm sure Fluttershy would have no problem if I decide we should finish raising you." That made me feel so happy, I really love this guy. He really was a father, he would be a good father if he and Fluttershy decide to have a foal. But that can't happen until we get her back. I also can't be with Jane until I get her back. "Well we can't let that happen though." I state. "Yes, we have to get those powers back to Discord." I interrupt. "But more importantly, kill that bitch." "Yes." He laugh a little at my use of words. "We do." I hear the door open.

There was this pony that collapsed into the door having been probably through a lot. I react instantly by running over to there aid. But Circuit beat me to it. The pony had some hood over it hiding its body from sight other then there snout and mouth which was yellow. "Are you okay?" Said Circuit concerned for this pony. "Circuit!" This pony pulled him into an embrace. The hood fell down as this pony hugged him. _FLUTTERSHY!? _Circuit's eyes opened wide and grabbed onto her and flew into the air spinning her around. Holding her close to him, holding her in the loving embrace. I could not make sense of any of the word's he was saying. But more then likely they were of joy. Fluttershy cried with him. I felt so overwhelmed by all of this. I flew up into the air and joined in there embrace. "I missed you so much!" Said Circuit finally speaking English. "Circuit, I missed you too." He brought his head away and spoke directly to her. "How did you ever get away from Chrysalis?" "The cage broke and I was chased through the forest for so long." This would explain all the cut's and scrap's that showed on her body as what the book told me, The forest was filled with a lot of thorn bushes. "What about Jane?" I ask hoping she was to follow. "I was put in a separate cage." She was crying a bit more. "I really wish I could have helped her, I really wish I could have. But I barley even got away from them." Circuit hooves kissed her. Long and love filled. When he released he said. "We'll you're back. I'm so happy you're back!" he said. He spent the rest of the time he was in the embrace speaking in some unknown dialect. It took them about five minutes for them to final realize that I was in on there happiness. "Logan? Why are you…?" "Because I'm so happy you got her back." I let go and drop back down to the ground. They soon follow. When Fluttershy landed though she seemed to be kneeling from pain in one leg. "Um Circuit, could you maybe… heal me? Please if it's not to much trouble." "Oh, of coarse I'll heal you." His horn started up and a beam of golden light shot out and hit the area that's near a pony's heart. I saw her cut's diminishing and her little leg had begun to stand up straight. When the spell was done. She gave him a kiss. "Thank you." Fluttershy had become extremely skinny, so much in fact that I could clearly see her rib's showing through the fur. Her stomach also growled fiercely showing that she had been starved and poorly fed. "Um, are you hungry?" I walk over to the counter which I had put the pie down on. "Oh, yes I am. Is that pie?" She talked very quietly. Hence the 'shy' in her name. As most quiet people are shy. She looked at me curiously. "What a minute. What are you?" "I say without any tone. "I'm a human, I'm not from here but I think you should eat rather then I tell you a story for about 15 minutes." Rather then get a plate out and cut the pie. I just grab a butter knife and slice the pie into 8ths and put it on the kitchen table for her to eat. She grabbed a piece and bitted a part of it and chewed. "So what are you doing at my cottage?" she asked. "Oh, well today would be the day before we got married. Don't you remember?" She thought for a moment. She smiled. "Oh yes I forgot about that." She swallowed and took another bite. "But what does that have to do with being here?" "I wanted to talk to Logan about you and other things."

When Shadow Dusk and Cloud Dasher showed up they saw her and started to ask the same questions we asked. They left us here and we went to sleep at the cottage. Not even bothering with patrol. I could care less, but something didn't feel right. Like something was wrong and out of place. But I think I will just let it be and go to sleep.

**This ends this chapter, I'd like to state that I will write my own zombie torn Equestria world. There is one in existence, I think it's called the day of the dead or something. But I do plan on writing it in the timeline that I have set out. Which mean's Circuit will be part of it. And so will some of the other OC's in this story (And will be in this story).**

**I don't remember what comes next. But you will all see something on next wensday.**


	14. Chapter The second prime number (13)

**What's up my loyal reader's? It's time for another chapter of my most readied story on the site! Mecha & Logan. So far I'm up to about 543 views on the story. I f you have any suggestion's as how to improve such as, If you think I write to much on each chapter. State, as I always check my comments. But let's get on with it. I also apologize for the long wait. I have been busy trying to get Minecraft to work on my computer. But I'm missing some sort of java thing**

**Chapter 13: Not as everything seems.**

I am dreaming of something, something odd. I'm flying through space, and I can see the many face's of different ponies. Vinyl Scratch, Pinkie pie, Discord, Twilight. All of them. Then I was put into Shao kons coliseum from mortal kombat. I walk in Feeling pumped and ready to go. "All yeah, let's do this." I set my hands on fire. I see some odd pony walk in. First it was pinkie, it burned green into twilight, then into Circuit. But lastly it turned into Chrysalis. She worked the crackling out off her neck then "Time to play!" She said. I could hear shao kon say "Fight!" I dash forward but she shots a magic ball which I block with an ice shield. I kick her in the face and follow through with two more and spin around to kick her back with a stone foot. I could feel an X-ray coming along. I Start with stomping my Stone foot on her hoof. She reacted with grabbing her hoof. Giving me the time to spin around fast enough for a strong impact with stone hands in the side of her jaw. She stood up and turned around holding onto her jaw. Which I use to blast myself with wind and crash my foot into her spine. She screamed out in pain and tried to throw a punch which I duck under and follow up with a strong kick to the side of her skull. I grab her while she's dazed and Charge up a ball stone which I smash into her to send her back a few feat onto her back. She jumped back up and dashed in front of me and swung her horn which hit's my face. It hurt but the pain left a moment after the blow. I return with a punch in the jaw then one in the neck and then I spin around to kick her in the face. She fell back a bit. "You will not win." She said. I could hear the spectator's cheering for the blood we spilled. It was unclear what they we're saying. But Shao Kon seemed to be pleased with the fighting.

I can see that a bit of her face was missing, and her blood was green. _Just like reptile. _"This can end without you're death Chrysalis, if you relinquish the stolen power's to Discord as well as let Jane go. I will see to keeping you in a jail rather then a death sentence." She laughed. "You really think I will be sent to jail after what I have been planning?" My face is with question. "What is that?" She smirked evilly. "Maybe ill tell you, that is if you beat me." Shoa kon stood up. "Why have you stopped? Fight the other, or you will both receive death!" I look over to him. "Gladly."

I Shift over to her which she reacts with a hoof to the face and her other in my stomach, followed by her using her horn to impale me. She flipped me on the other side of her and pushed me into the ground then let me up. As if the wound's meant nothing I got back up without the total feel of pain from my new wounds. I step forward and start to summon and slash with an ice sword. But she uses magic as a shield to block my blows. She releases from the shield and stands up on two hooves and kick's up with her hind leg on her left side. I'm launched into the air. With her following after with another kick. I go back a couple of feet and plummet to the ground. I stand back up and began to shoot Fire balls at her. The first one hit's her, the others are blocked. Shoa kon is becoming impatient he is starting to stand up when I shoot out a quick growth branch to her. Which gets stuck in the under side of where her torso meet's her body. I pull her over saying the well know scorpion line. "Get over here!" While she dazed I grab her. My hand contact's her neck and I repeatedly punch her really fast in the head. While she hold's her head, I kick her away. She got back up but appeared to have turned extremely dizzy. Shao kon got out of his seat and looked directly at me. "Finish her!" I smile. "Before I do, I must know. Where is Jane?" He looks at me questioning. "I have no clue where you're earth realm companion is, why don't you ask her?" He pointed to a stallion in another side of the arena. He was black coated and had a spiky main that was golden. He also had this strange Cutie mark. A bolt of lightning striking a lightning rod that was sticking out of a brain. "But before you may talk with lesser, kill her!" I look over to her who was still dizzy. I smile. _In what way can I kill her? I got it! _I walk up to her and smash my fist's of stone together. "Time to die!" I grab her head and start to twist it slightly. She looks into my eyes. "Please. I only wanted to feed my kind. My subject's cannot live without me… If I die, they will certainly perish with me!" She seemed to be trying to save her self with her words. I'm not taking any of it. I wrap my arm around her neck which I use to get on top of her back. I blast us into the air and then back down where I spawn a volcano for her to fall into. I jumped off as she fell into it and watch her as she burned to death. She screamed out in pain as she slowly sunk into the small volcano. I could here the announcer say after her hoof was gone. "Logan wins. Fatality"

I wake up with Circuit shaking me awake. "Logan! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I look to see he was shaking me directly not even trying to stop the exposure of contact. "Huh what?" I say slowly waking up. "Logan, we need to get out of here, now!" I jump up out of bed only throwing some pant's on franticly. He rush's outside with me following after him. "What's going on? Hey!" I chase after him as he fly's over ponyvill. I start to catch up to him. I'm sure he can hear me now. "Circuit, what's going on?" he point's to the sky, a small black thing was moving through the sky. "What is that?" I might be a group of crow's flying close. But it's to dark for them to be out, so maybe a pony? "What is it?" He slowed down just enough for me to slowly meet his pace. "I don't know I'm trying to check it out. I only saw it just before I fell asleep. I told Fluttershy I was going after it. She insisted on me staying so I thought I could at least send you after it." I said. "Okay, let's see what it is." I use a new thing I came up with I blast wind current's into my wings, increasing my speed significantly. I was only within 10 meter's of it when I could make out a hooded robe. It shifted its head slightly and saw me. It started to fly faster. I could almost keep up with it, but Just barley inching my way closer to it. "Stop!" I yell to it, It only dived down fast into a cloud. I dive with it, I sail through the cloud and at the other side I could not see him anymore. "Huh?" I look around for it. I suddenly see it flying in another direction at the top of the cloud. "Damint!" It tricked me into thinking it was at the other side. I fly up after him. It spoke. "Haven't you given up yet?" it was male, It did not sound like what I recognize as any pony from the show, that I can remember that is. The city of Cantorlot came into view. I don't understand what he could want here. I we must have been flying really fast to show up here.

He turned around and saw that I was not a pony. "Huh?" He said. Despite my strange appearance to him, he continued to fly in the Direction of Cantorlot. I yell to him. "What are you doing!? Tell me now!" He flew down into the streets and soared through them with me chasing after him. We pass through a couple of ponies who gasp in surprise. This hooded figure wouldn't stop at all. I knew I would have to tackle him somehow. He was a little slower then me, but he might be stronger. He Turned into an open window which I could see at the other end was an open one. We flew through that narrowly missing a pony who was looking out the other side. I finally manage to get close enough to grab his robe. When I grab it, I try to stop him. But he merely just increased his speed. The robe was almost like it was bound to him, so I get pulled of with him. He was flying towards the castle. As I feel my body dropping in temperature as we were going so fast, I yell to him. "Why do you fly to the castle?!" He yells back something that confuses me. "To save lives!" "What!?" He does not slow down but continues to fly with me holding onto his robe. I have no idea what this stallion is talking about. But whatever it is, it was worth sticking around for since he was in a hurry. "Fine, let me join you!" I yell to him. He only looks back, I can see his eye's shimmer in the night time light. They were silver shaded grey. He slows down enough for me to keep up at a fast pace. I try to talk to him. "What do you mean save lives?" He doesn't respond. "Damn it talk! I can help, I have powerful friends." "Like the lord of happiness?" I spot something on the ground. It was a large group of Cantorlot guard's. They were marching to the castle. I don't remember any guard's out that night of the ceremony. "I heard a rumor." He said. I look to him as he did not finish. "About what?" a 'source' told me about a huge domination with the changeling's something big." He was watching the Guard's closely. The guard's were marching towards the castle. Probably to deposit there shift to the night guard's or something like that. We fly up to a perch above the castle doors. "The source's tongue was cut just before he got the key details out." I think he mean's killed.

"So that confirmed it? The death?" He nods. "Probably from Queen Chrysalis order." I say. He looks at me again. I still cannot see past his mouth. "She has become a returning threat to Equestria." He say's agreeing. We watch them enter the castle. He was walking in but I grab him. "Are you crazy? How are we going to not be discovered if you just Walt's in?" I ask. He smiles. "Simple, you are know by princess celestia as the one who gave Discord confidence to be with Luna. Because this is so, you have access to everything other then the princess's private quarters." "How do you know Luna and Discord are together?" "I have seen them in the forest talking to each other about there pasts over smores." "Why would you do that, invade one's privacy?" I'm starting to not like this guy. If he does something as such, I can only imagine what else he does. He looked at me his face dropped. "You got it wrong, I was passing by." I frown. "Like hell you were passing by, if you were passing by. Why would you stop and listen?" He frown's a little too. "What, are you suggesting I am a stalker or something? If you noticed I don't really be around unless it's needed." I was going to say something else when a guard appeared from around the corner. "Remove you're hood." _If what he said was right this should probably work. _"Never mind his need for concealment, there isn't much to see under his hood. Return to your duties guard." I say, I wouldn't think about talking like that often. But he looked at me and said. "Yes sir." He bowed to me and continued his looking around. The hooded one smiled. "See?" "I have cred here?" I had no idea this was part of my return. The guard's would leave me be and any who follow. This is cool. "Yes, you have… cred." He said coping my term. I don't remember a lot of the tour, but I do remember where the throne room is. "If the changeling's plan to take the castle with Celestia and Luna in it. We should probably warn Celestia." I say to him. He nod's I walk down a couple of hallway's with him behind me. One guard' put there wing's up after I passed so he could not. "I allow him to pass guard." I say with no emotion just sternly. He looks with one eye to me, then back at the hooded one. He lowers his wing for him to pass. He continues to follow. As we reach the throne room. A guard follows behind us. As much as I didn't like it. It was probably mandatory for unscheduled meetings. "Stop." He say's he uses his horn and open's the throne room door. The giant throne where Celestia sits is occupied by the one and only. "Logan, who is this stallion you bring to my castle?" He talk's "princess, who I am, is not important but what I say next is." She does not change her face. "So be it, what information do you have for me Stallion?" "I have uncovered a plot." Her eyes open a bit. "Continue." "He walk's forward. I have found from a source who was killed recently that the Changeling's plan to take this castle and everypony who is in it. Including you and Luna." She gets up. "Do you have proof to back this up?" He lowers his hood.

He was a black coated stallion, his mane was dark grey. His eyes were in fact a silvery grey. "Because I would not appear unless it was necessary." She opens her pupils open wide in surprise. "You're, the Stallion that saved that pony I readied about in the paper this morning?" I say with surprise. "Yes, I am." She got out of her throne. "Perhaps the royal guard should be recalled just in case." A couple of guard's came in. "We are here to switch shifts with the current guards." "Take you're position's and keep them. We might be facing something tonight. Are you ready to defend you're princess at all cost guards?" They looked at each other. "It is just an honor to even serve you Princess. It would be our dieing wish to keep you safe." They bowed and got next to the throne. "Go to Luna and tell her to join me in the throne room." She say's to us. She looks to the guard in the back of the room. "You must be sure every stallion is armed and ready in case this is true." He nod's and trot's out the door not wasting any time. We follow after as I do remember where the Private quarters are. Luna would be in hers more then likely. We get there and knock on the door. "Princess Luna, Celestia has asked for us to escort you to the throne room." There is no response. "Luna?" I say. I turn the handle. Locked. "Damn, it's locked!" He backs up. "I got this." "What?" He smiles and takes a stance. And charges at the door. I jump out of the way a moment before. "Jeez!" He burst the door open. "You could have at least said move." I say as he stands in the room. The door to her over looking porch to Cantorlot was open. She was no where to be found. It does look like there was some sort of struggle. "She's not here!" Said the stallion. I see a parchment. I could see in big letter's Celestia. I grab the note. "I think this might explain why." He looks over and sees the note. We read it.

Dear Princess Celestia,

So you see that you're sister is gone, that was my work and she is held captive along with Logan's filly friend. And Circuit's as well. If you want you're sister back, you must comply with my demands. Relinquish your throne to me. Honestly at this point you would think it would have been as simple as to fork over the Human and all this would have been avoided, but after remembering some old deals. I could say I'm on my way now to get him.

Chrysalis.

He looks at me. "She wants you… why?" "She's a giant slut on four legs." His eye's open wide. "She…? What do you mean!?" He said confused. I sigh as it comes back to my head, I try my hardest to push it back. "She did things." That's all I say. He then goes to another face. "Huh? I don't quite catch the drift." "She… touched me." I say just a little quieter. He looks at me with a face of both disgust and shock. "What?! That's… unheard of." He walks up to me and try's to look me in my eyes. I look down at the ground. "Are you really telling the truth dude?" He asks. I can't say anything else, I couldn't. Not without almost crying. But my silence seems to say yes to him. "Wow…" I look at him. He was looking directly into my eyes. "Listen, I'm not somepony you would talk to when such stuff happens. But seeing how you are the only…" "Human." "Right, perhaps you should talk to some pony about this. He turns around and walk's over to the door. "Just not me."

We walk down back to the hall with the letter in hand. As we do. We notice that the lighting had gone down significantly. "I think there here." he says. We start to move faster. We reach the throne room and open the door. Celestia is pacing. She turns around to see no pony other then Him and me. "Where is Luna?" "She… was foalnapped." I start to put the note out but she already started to rip it from my hands with her magic. She reads the note. Her pupils shrink as she reads she loses her tears. "Oh no." It's sad watching her cry. She from what the book told me about her. Was to be treated with the utmost respect and was not to show any emotion other then a serious one. But it didn't tell us what to do when she was not following her own rules she laid out. The guard's seemed to be looking down, they even seemed to be depressed now. "My own sister, gone!" "Look, we need to focus on-" Everything else he was saying was blocked out as I remember something in the letter.

_So you see you're sister is gone, that was my work and she is held captive along with Logan's filly friend, and Circuit's as well. If you want you're sister back… Hold it right there. AND Circuit's as well? Does that mean that she is still at where she was holding Jane!? If so then that means… _"Oh crap!" I say as it came to me. "Circuit may be in great danger!" He turns to me. "You mean the inventor?" "The note said and Circuit's as well. That means that the Fluttershy there is a doppelganger. Or a changeling!" Celestia stand's up from her throne. "I will send her to the sun after the end of this!" She said now angry. I feel so angry that my hands activate its fire power. "The sun? I'm going to make sure she die's!" I say to her with seriousness mixed with anger. "Well, we need to focus on keeping you safe princess." Said the stallion. The door burst's open, We turn around to see a Changeling had burst through the door. "Little shit!" I yell at it as I charge. It jumps out of the way. When I try to turn around, I fall on my side out the door. I start to get up and I notice that there was hundred's of guards. "There's a changeling in there! Help me kill it!" I say to them. They flash burn in green flame and turn into Changing's. Each one growling in knowledge that we we're going to have to fight. I look at all of them as they changed. When the last one does. I only smile and say. "Let's do this!"

**Next roster for story updating:**

**Zombie's, Equestria Edition**

**The pony plague of the undead.**

**The self insert story of Logan James Kalden.**

**(Mecha & Logan would be on here, but I have to write more chapters and apply new information, [I've been catching up on season 3. I have seen Keep calm and flutter on, and unfortunately Doing this all over is not logical enough to do what with what I have going right now.] so it will be on next weeks roster.)**

**The two zombies related one are because Nightmare night (Halloween) is a few weeks away. If you like what you readied, go ahead and leave a comment or just a thought filled review showing maybe an idea or even if you liked it. If you want to see more of my work check out my fan fic page where all my other work is in progress or even just send me a PM to tell me personally what you thought, if you have an idea. Or if you have your own OC you might want to add to one of my stories as I'm always open to a new and wonderful character to add to the continuum that is my writing world. **


End file.
